


The Girl in the Black Cadillac

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, enemies-to-lovers, mechanic!barry, rich girl!iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: AU - He was a blue collar worker in a small town not shown on most maps. She was the daughter of the richest man in Central City. When their paths cross, sparks fly, for better and for worse.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Linda Park, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Henry Allen/Nora Allen, Iris West & Linda Park, Iris West & Wally West
Comments: 76
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Grant & Candice's SDCC 2019 panel attire. Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

On a warm, Spring day in late May that felt almost like Summer, Barry found himself wishing he didn’t have to work.

He loved his job. Growing up beside his uncle, who also happened to be an auto-mechanic, had given him a passion for the work. There was no question where he would go after graduating high school. He was good at it too. Sometimes customers even asked for him specifically to work on their cars. And of course, they always marveled about how young he looked. Even now, having just passed the big 3-0 some months earlier, he was sometimes mistaken for a recent college grad. Hardly something to complain about, but it was a fact all the same.

Despite the benefit of getting paid for something he loved to do, Barry did enjoy other things besides fixing cars. One of those things happened to be spending a beautiful day such as this one outside – not in a garage with sometimes poor lighting and not a clue when the sun had set until he looked at the clock and saw it was the end of his shift.

So he deliberately took the old, country road to get to work. He’d left early enough to still get there on time, but he’d be able to appreciate the scenery too. The next time Oliver asked him to take off on a day as beautiful as this one, he was definitely going to say no. He’d try to at least. But there was nothing to be done today. With the windows open in his large, blue jeep, and the music blasting country, Barry inhaled the scent of the wind, leaning his head closer to the open window to feel more of its impact. And when he did, he saw what was most unexpected – a woman in a red, black and white dress with high heels, lifting her phone to the sky and walking around, looking most exasperated as she walked back and forth beside her clearly flat tire.

He suppressed a roll his eyes and a smirk. This would make a great excuse, even if he hadn’t the faintest idea what a woman like her was doing in the middle of nowhere on a day like today. Alone, no less.

He slowed down on the opposite side of the road, parked his jeep and hopped out, heading over to her.

“Can I help you, Miss?”

She stopped suddenly, her eyes going wide, but then her eyes dropped to the label on his shirt and her eyes narrowed angrily.

“Finally, you show up,” she spat, clutching her phone tighter till he thought it might break.

“Um, excuse me?” He was slightly amused but tensed nonetheless.

“I’ve only been calling you for an hour,” she growled, then lowered her eyes to the other patch on his open shirt. “_Barry_.”

He blinked, then tried to piece the information she was giving him together in a way that made sense. He failed.

“I…don’t think we’ve met before, Miss.”

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms in an irritated stance. He couldn’t tell if the enhancement of her cleavage had been deliberate or not, as the slit in the middle of the top portion of her dress widened slightly.

“Of course, _we_ haven’t met,” she said, as if it were obvious. “I called…” She glanced down at his shirt again. “Your company to ask for help with my car.”

“You called…” He glanced down at the patch on his shirt, maybe a little mockingly imitating what she had been repeatedly doing. “Advantage Auto Parts?”

She glanced down again, then looking away quickly.

“Yes, _obviously_.”

“We’re kind of small,” he said, folding his arms over his chest to mirror her. “I’m surprised you could find our number. Especially since your phone seems to be, uh…” A beeping noise interrupted them as her phone promptly went dead. “Out of service.”

She bristled, irritated by both him and the phone, it appeared.

“Listen, _smartass_.” She took two steps toward him. “Are you going to fix my tire or not?”

“Do you have a spare?”

She narrowed her eyebrows.

“No.” She paused, thinking about it. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

He chuckled quietly, earning him a glare.

“Why don’t you pop your trunk and we’ll see what you’ve got in there?”

Still irritated but clearly wanting to get going more, she did as he said and they looked into her immaculate, mostly empty trunk, finding no spare tire in sight.

“My car won’t start, either. Just died out of nowhere.”

He glanced over at her, then shut the trunk.

“Are you out of gas?”

She scoffed. “Do you think I’d be dumb enough to-”

He raised his eyebrows.

“No. I filled up my car last week.”

“And have you done a lot of driving since then?” he prodded. Her lips thinned.

“This is starting to sound like an interrogation.”

“I’m trying to diagnose why your car won’t start. That’s my job. What you supposedly called ‘my company’ to come out and do.”

She huffed.

He held out his hand, palm up.

“Give me your keys.”

“What? Are you crazy? I’m not giving my keys to a-”

“Auto-mechanic that you called to help you?” he deadpanned.

“You, you can’t just - I am _not_ paying you for this!”

He held his tongue for a moment, then let the insult fly out anyway.

“I’m sure your daddy would give his little princess any amount of money she needed.”

Her jaw dropped.

He sobered up.

“Look, if you don’t have a spare, and the problem is you’re out of gas, I can call you a tow truck or you can come with me. I’m headed to work right now for my shift.”

She gawked.

“I am not going anywhere with y- Hey, don’t _you_ have a spare?”

He glanced over his shoulder at his jeep.

“Yeah,” he said. “For a jeep.” He turned back to look at her. “I don’t think they’d fit your baby Cadillac.”

She stomped her foot. “It is not a- You know what? Nevermind. You’re an asshole. Call me a tow truck. I don’t have to deal with you.”

“Fine.” He stalked off, heading back to his vehicle.

After grabbing his phone out of his truck and making the call, he looked over and saw another problem she’d likely overlooked.

“Might want to turn off your lights,” he called out.

She glared but walked over and saw she had her brights on. Hastily, she shut them off before looking back to glare at him again. But he was already starting his truck and driving down the street.

“Hey! Where are you _going_?”

He thought about slowing down, but he’d had just about enough of her. Her disrespect, irrational behavior and refusal to believe him had ignited all his angry senses. The guys at Triple A would have to deal with her now.

He looked into his rearview mirror for one last look at the girl that had rattled him so much and found her sticking out her middle finger at him.

He focused back on the row ahead of him, shook his head and worked to put her out of his mind.

“Fuck, you, too,” he muttered, and turned up the music again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned (and 3 more chaps *eventually* on the way!).
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The altercation with the crazy woman on the side of the road had set off Barry’s nerves more than he cared to admit. She was just another high maintenance rich girl who wasn’t interested in basic car care and so had gotten herself into an easily avoidable problem. It hadn’t been the first time one of her type had talked over him as if he wasn’t really there, or as if he was beneath her because of his uniform and salary.

Yet somehow it ate at him. He couldn’t pinpoint why, but it did.

He only wished there hadn’t been another 20 minutes before he arrived at the shop for work. He could’ve put her and the whole situation out of his head if that hadn’t been the case. But it was.

And with no radio station playing anything but love or break-up songs, he decided to drive in silence, windows down and warm air drifting through his jeep; the memory of that dark-skinned, petite female ever present before his eyes.

He thought about her without the hurling insults and accusations. He thought if she had been nice and had sweetly accepted his help. He thought about offering her a business car or asking if she wanted to use the shop he worked at to get her car fixed up if needed.

And thinking about the situation in a different light, if her character was different; her personality, her morals, her attitude…he’d be attracted to her. Her hair was effervescent, her eyes wild and beautiful, her figure held the curves of a goddess. Hell, under different circumstances – and if she was capable of being kind – he’d probably have found a way to get to know her better on a date.

He shook his head, eager to get the idea out of it. It was completely hypothetical, and really impossible, because this woman _wasn’t_ kind and sweet. She wasn’t a girl he could take home to his mother or even tolerate for more than five minutes. She was the exact opposite of everything he wanted in a woman, even if she was physically attractive.

Parking at the shop roughly 15 minutes later – he must’ve been speeding, _oops_ – he tried not to look or sound aggravated when he walked inside and swiped his card. But his co-worker saw right through him, as he tended to do. Said co-worker also had zero problem hooking up with women strictly based on physical appearance, so he knew he’d tried to get under this irritable woman’s skirt if he saw her. They had relatively the same taste in women, after all. Relatively.

“What’s got into you?” Oliver asked, clearly amused as spoke his tone of voice and raised voice.

Barry tried to shrug it off, then caved almost immediately.

“Tried to help someone on the road. They didn’t want my help.”

“Car trouble?” he asked.

Barry nodded.

“Well, you can’t help someone that doesn’t want to be helped.”

“Oh, she wanted to be helped,” Barry sneered. “Just not by me.”

“It’s a _she_, is it?” Oliver smirked, and Barry sent a glare his way. He laughed. “Relax, man, she’s all yours.”

Barry’s brows narrowed.

“I don’t want her. I can’t _stand_ her. She’s…”

“Entitled? Prissy? A bitch?”

Barry nodded, but only half-heartedly this time. For some reason he felt defensive about all those descriptors being used to describe her. Bitch just seemed a little…harsh.

“Well, those things wouldn’t hold me back.” He wiped his face with the rag draped over his shoulder. Barry shot hit another glare. “Just saying.”

“They wouldn’t hold you back because you aren’t looking for a relationship, just a one-night stand.”

For some reason the tone in Barry’s voice stung.

“What’s up with you? Did something happen? Other than this chick ruffling all your feathers, apparently.”

Barry shook his head and tried to shake off his attitude. Oliver was right. He’d always known what type of man he was, and he never held that against him when it came to their friendship. Oliver knew Barry didn’t approve, but since Barry didn’t make it an issue, neither did he. So, what had caused him to lose his cool all of a sudden?

He didn’t know, and he didn’t have time to find out, because his name was suddenly heard coming from the front desk. It was Felicity, and her tone sounded off too. Rattled was maybe the better word.

He wiped his hands on the rag he’d snatched up a few minutes earlier and wiped his hands. Then he set the rag down on the car he’d been about to start repairing and headed for the front desk, which was a little more than a corner cubicle at the front of the shop.

He would’ve asked Felicity what was up, but the moment he saw the ‘customer’ standing on the other side of the partition, there was no need.

“This is Iris,” Felicity introduced to him.

_Iris_.

The name was pretty. It suited her.

“West,” Iris interjected. “Iris _West_.”

And that was when Barry’s eyes widened and jaw dropped briefly, and Iris was immensely satisfied.

“West, as in-”

“Joseph West,” Iris said proudly. “Multimillionaire residing in Central City with _me_, his _daughter_.”

** _With_ ** _ him?_

“You don’t have your own place?”

Iris bristled. Felicity turned in her seat to give him an incredulous look.

“Sorry, I just –” Felicity raised her eyebrows. “Nevermind.” He lifted his gaze back to Iris. “What are you doing here? Last I saw, you were flicking me off on the highway.” Felicity raised her eyebrows again, this time in Iris’ direction with curiosity. “I thought you’d never want to see me again, much less show up at my work.”

“Yes, well, unfortunately for me, Triple A referred me here to get my car fixed. Apparently, you’re the best.” She rolled her eyes. “And the closest.”

Barry’s brows furrowed. “You mean, it’s not just empty of gas or with a dead battery because you left your brights on in broad daylight?”

Felicity’s eyes widened, but she was beyond amused. Both at what his assumption had been and how audacious Barry was being.

“It was towed here right before you arrived,” Felicity answered for him. “Bobby checked both things. The car still wouldn’t start.”

Barry thought about that and contemplated for the first time what else could be the problem.

“Could be the alternator then.”

“I thought about that,” Felicity agreed, having made a point to keep up on car knowledge in case a customer needed something explained to them about their vehicle in words they could understand.

“I don’t know if we have parts for that, though…”

“It would probably take a week for them to get there if I ordered them now…”

“Wait, a week?!” Iris asked, scandalized, and Barry and Felicity finally turned their attention back to her. “No, no, no, no, no. I cannot be here a week. I’m supposed to be –” She stopped herself. “Well, not _here_.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked around her.

“You don’t have to stay here,” Barry said, eager to get rid of her. “Why don’t you call your daddy to come get you, and Felicity will call you when it’s ready to be picked up. One of the guys might even come drive it to you.”

Felicity took note of how he didn’t volunteer himself.

Iris scoffed. “No. I’m not having some dirty mechanic touching my car.”

“Except to fix it,” Barry said dryly.

Iris opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was clearly angry though at his audacity.

Felicity stood up suddenly as a barrier between them. She turned to face Iris.

“Ms. West, you need to decide if you want us to work on your car or you want it towed to someplace else. If you want us to fix it, then we can look at it today-”

“Well…” Barry hedged, and Felicity remembered.

“We can take one of the cars out of the garage for her, I think, Barry.” She glared.

Barry shrugged, struggling to appear unaffected.

Felicity turned back to Iris.

“We can look at it today. If it’s not the alternator, and we have the parts for it, then it’ll be ready by tomorrow. But if it is the alternator, and we do need parts in order to repair it –”

“Then I’ll be stuck here for a week,” Iris spat.

Felicity winced. “I’m afraid so.”

Iris sighed, annoyed.

“Okay. Fine. Just fix it.”

Felicity glanced at Barry who shook his head adamantly, but Iris saw it.

“And make _Barry_ here do it.”

His brows narrowed. “Now, wait just a minute.”

“Since he was the one to assume so quickly there was nothing that seriously wrong with it.”

His mouth fell open.

“She has a point, Barry,” Felicity added, which he did not appreciate, but he was too in shock to send her a dirty look.

Iris smiled smugly.

“_Fine_,” Barry ground out.

The silence could be cut with a knife, but it also radiated with heat. Felicity needed to put a stop to the tension before things escalated out of control.

“There’s a Bed and Breakfast on the outskirts of town that you might want to look into, Iris.” She pulled out a pamphlet for it and handed it to her. “The couple is real sweet, and last I checked they’re completely vacant right now.”

Iris flipped through the pamphlet suspiciously.

“The Allens?”

“Mhmm,” Felicity answered. “Barry’s parents.”

Iris froze, then look up and shot a piercing gaze at both of them.

“Barry’s _parents_?” she fumed.

Felicity nodded, but warily now.

Iris sighed and closed the pamphlet.

_Of course they are._

She was obviously annoyed, but she also suspected there was nowhere else to go unless she went to the next town over. The closer she could be to her car, the better.

She summoned a brilliantly forced smile.

“You guys have a cab service around here?”

Felicity smiled and nodded, warming to the topic. She pulled out another brochure.

“Francisco Ramon, but he likes to go by Cisco. He’s very friendly too.”

_God, is **everyone** in this town ‘very friendly’?_ She thought, disgusted.

“Thanks,” she said dryly, taking the brochure from the blonde.

“He’s right across the street.” Felicity pointed helpfully and Iris turned to look. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to help you.”

Iris sighed.

“We’ll call you with an update later this afternoon.”

“Okay then.”

And without another look, Iris turned and trudged across the empty street, stopping abruptly when she saw the dark, shoulder-length hair on a man who looked much younger than he probably was.

“Are you Cisco?”

“Yes, I am,” he said, standing up fully from his lean against the building. He took his sunglasses off. “Do you need my ser– _Wow_, you are _hot_.”

Iris suppressed a groan.

_Great. Just great._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finally!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Another bump in the road had Iris bracing herself as her body involuntarily lifted off the seat, since Cisco refused to slow down. He wasn’t going all that fast to begin with, but speed bumps had a way of turning a regular car ride into a roller coaster if you didn’t slow down for them. The first one had Iris bumping her head on the ceiling of the cab.

“Whoa, are you okay?” he’d asked when her face came into view of the rearview mirror just before the thud.

Iris braced herself against the door and tucked the toes of her heels underneath the front passenger seat to ground herself.

“I’m fine.”

That was the first time.

After the third speed bump within a block, Iris had started to grind her teeth.

“These speed bumps, I tell ya…” Cisco said with a chuckle, one she did not appreciate.

“Why are they here?” she asked, placing an arm above her head to block the ceiling from hitting her when they crossed over another speed bump.

“School zone,” he informed her.

“Let me guess. Only school in the whole town,” she said dryly.

“Good guess,” Cisco said with a grin.

Iris rolled her eyes.

“Are we-” Bump. “Almost-” Bump. “_There_?” she ground out.

This time Cisco’s chuckle was a little more strained.

“Another ten minutes probably,” he paused. “But after I turn this corner right here…” He turned onto a clear street. “No more speed bumps.” He glanced at her through his rearview mirror. “See?”

Iris heaved a sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness.”

She rolled down the window in her car door and inhaled the sweet, summer air.

“You like the outdoors?” he asked casually.

“It’s not my favorite.”

He frowned. “Oh.”

“But it’s a little sticky in here, so I figured I’d try and catch a breeze.”

“Oh.” He grimaced. “Sorry about that. I’m working on getting air conditioning for all my cabs.”

“You have more than one?” she asked, not trying to sneer but coming across that way.

Cisco bristled but spoke as calmly as he could.

“I have three.”

“Are you the only driver?”

His hands clenched on the steering wheel.

“Barry helps me sometimes.”

He expected her to ask who Barry was, but she didn’t, and she was muttering something he couldn’t quite make out.

“Why does he do that?” she asked, resting her arm on the windowsill.

He was baffled. “It’s what good friends do, I guess.”

“You’re _friends_ with him?” she asked, sneering on purpose this time, and Cisco felt himself get defensive.

“Yeah. Barry’s a great guy. You should meet him.” Though he had a feeling she already had, and they hadn’t quite gotten off on the right foot.

“I already did,” she said. “Unfortunately,” she muttered under her breath.

Cisco didn’t know what to say to that, so he kept silent, rolled down his own window so there’d be a cross-current for her, and drove down the smooth, country roads until finally they reached the Allen’s Bed and Breakfast on the outskirts of town.

“We’re here.”

Iris examined the property. Tall grass was growing all around the back of the house, but the front lawn was cut well. The house was a light blue with white trim and had pretty peach-pink curtains hanging in the windows. The front porch was wide with a couple wooden chairs and a swing. A potted plant sat in the corner. The sign right by the road was in need of a paint job, but if you didn’t look too hard at it you couldn’t tell.

Iris was just used to looking hard.

She rolled up the window, grabbed her purse and opened the door, then paused.

“Oh. How much do I owe you?”

He waved her off. “No charge.”

Her brows furrowed. “Seriously?”

He nodded. “I give all my customers a free ride the first time around. Besides, you’re from out of town and probably aren’t staying long, so-”

“Do you know who I am? Who my father is?”

“Uh…”

“Nevermind. Just take the $20.” She handed the bill over to him.

“Oh, I don’t think-”

“I know it was more than that, but if you won’t tell me…” She looked over to the meter in the front, center of the car and saw it hadn’t even been turned on. She sighed. “Just take it.”

“Wait, Miss!”

He got out of the car and started to run after her, but she was surprisingly fast in her high heels, so he stopped when she reached the top of the stairs leading up to the porch and went back inside his yellow cab, driving away almost simultaneously when she knocked on the door.

No one came to the door at first, and Iris scolded herself for not asking Cisco to wait to see if someone was actually home. The town was small, but it wasn’t exactly just a block or two to the next property. This house was a good chunk of time by car. Who knew how long it would take her to walk, in heels no less, to the next suitable resting spot?

Just as she was about to turn back around or at least rest for a few minutes on the cushioned swing, the knob turned and the door opened, and the sweetest woman Iris had ever laid her eyes on smiled at her, beckoning her towards her without even saying a word.

“Are you looking for a place to stay, darling?”

“I…I am.” _Had she actually stuttered?_

“Come inside,” she said, stepping back so Iris could do exactly that. “I just brought out some fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies and apple cider.”

The offer was too enticing to refuse, so she followed her inside to the kitchen.

“Look who I found standing on our porch, Henry.”

A man looking to be about the woman’s age with somewhat graying hair and a solid build – and a cookie halfway to his mouth – sat at the table and smiled.

“A guest?”

“A guest.” The woman smiled warmly.

Henry stood up and circle around the table to shake Iris’ hand.

“I’m Henry Allen, and this is my wife, Nora.” He pulled Nora in to wrap an arm around her waist. “How long do you expect to be staying with us?”

Iris could hardly catch her breath. The love radiated off of them in waves. She couldn’t get enough of it.

“I…um…about a week. My car’s being fixed in the auto shop, and that’s how long they said it would take to get the part and fix it.”

“Oh, the auto shop!” Nora cheered. Iris’ eyes widened, and Henry chuckled.

“Excuse my wife’s enthusiasm. You see, our son works there. He’s probably the one working on your car.”

Iris forced a smile, for the first time in a long time not feeling the inclination to be snippy with someone who even slightly annoyed her. And Nora hadn’t really. It was sweet how much she loved her son. If Iris pretended Barry wasn’t their son, she could ignore the irritation completely.

“Probably.”

“His name’s Barry,” Nora gushed, and Iris had to resist the urge to frown.

_So much for pretending._

…

A few hours later, Barry rolled up to the Bed and Breakfast, noticed no one was sitting on the porch, and decided to sit in his truck for a few minutes before going in.

He normally only came for dinner at his parents’ place on Sundays, but after Cisco had returned from taking Iris there and did not appear to be acting his cheery self, Barry decided to take action. Iris West had already pissed himself off and one of his best friends, who rarely let anything bother him, which was bad enough. He was not going to let her be a pest to his parents too.

It was true they hadn’t had much business lately, and so Iris with her fancy credit card could do wonders for them, but not if she acted as if they were beneath her with every word she uttered. He needed to protect them from her, and if that meant having dinner with them twice this week, well, that was hardly a burden to bear. He adored his parents.

A bouquet of his mother’s favorite flowers in one hand, Barry exited his vehicle five minutes later and walked up the steps, not even hesitating to open the door and step inside. What he didn’t expect was to see Iris walking down the steps in a very familiar summer dress he could’ve sworn he’d seen in old pictures his mom had shown them.

“Iris,” he said, confused and briefly riveted. “You look…”

“Oh, are those for me?” she asked, snatching the daisies from his hand and inhaling the scent. “They’re not my favorite, and they hardly make up for what you’ve done to me, but I suppose it’s a start.” She paused. “Barely.”

Barry’s eyebrows narrowed and he took them back, making her frown.

“They’re not for you.”

Her eyebrows furrowed, and heat flooded her face, both annoyed with him and embarrassed for herself.

“Oh, Barry!” Nora gushed, coming in through the back door. She quickly took her apron off and washed her hands of the dirt covering them. Then she went to her son and hugged him tightly. “It’s so good to see you.” She pulled back, still grinning. “I was just doing some gardening. Your father’s in the back, chopping wood.”

For the first time, she noticed the flowers in his hand. Her eyes widened with delight.

“Oh, daisies! My favorite. You shouldn’t have.”

He obliged her with a smile. It was the same thing she said every time he brought them to her.

“Yes, I should.” He leaned down to press his lips to her cheek. “You deserve them.”

Her smile was so wide, Iris was starstruck by it. And so was Barry.

“Well, let me just put these in some water, and then you can tell me all about your day before I start to make dinner. Iris, would you- Oh!” She turned to her son excitedly. “Barry, have you met Iris? She’s going to be staying with us for a whole week!”

“Yes…” Barry forced out. “We’ve met.”

Iris forced an equally strained smile and said, “Just now.”

Barry gave her a curious look, wondering why she felt the need to lie, but he didn’t call her out on it. He didn’t particularly want his parents to think badly of her when they clearly felt otherwise from the onset.

“She’s such a dear, Barry. Are you the one working on her car?”

He nodded. “I am.”

“Well, you make sure you fix it right and good, so this little lady doesn’t have to come back and complain.”

Barry held back a snort. He was sure she’d love to do exactly that – and demand her money back too. But again, he said nothing implying that opinion.

“I’ll do the best I can,” he said, aware of Iris eyeing him skeptically just a few feet away.

“Well, come out into the sunroom with me, honey, and tell me about your day. Iris, would you mind getting Henry from the back and telling him Barry is here?”

“Oh, sure,” Iris said with a smile, and not a hint of irritation, which surprised her as much as it did Barry.

She disappeared out the back door, and Barry followed his mother into the sunroom where they relaxed into some wicker chairs.

“So, tell me.” She patted his hand. “Anything interesting happen today?”

Barry watched through the screen window as Iris walked through the backyard to where his father was chopping wood and got his attention. His eye caught how the blue-and-white polka dot dress swayed in the breeze and the glide of Iris’ gate as she approached the opening where the stump sat and wood lay in a pile. Her long hair was now in a braid down her back that he suspected his mother had done. All of which seemed very strange and so unlike what he thought he’d be walking into.

“Not much,” he lied, bringing a glass of apple cider to his lips.

In the distance, Henry smiled when he became aware of Iris, and smiled wider after she presumably told him his son had come for a visit.

As they headed back to the house, Iris caught Barry’s eye for the briefest of seconds before looking away.

Barry suspected things had just become very, very complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Barry was going crazy with suspicion, trying to figure out what sort of game Iris West was playing. Why was she being so nice to his parents? Was she going to try to turn them against him before the week was up? Was that going to be her final revenge for the supposed wrongs he’d committed against her? He was already unwillingly working on her car, for God’s sake - and he had to do a good job too or she’d be stuck here longer than a week. And he could not have that. In fact, if he wasn’t such a sucker for seeing his parents’ faces light up with bigger smiles than he’d seen in a long time, he would’ve made it his mission to turn _them_ against _her_.

But when his dad walked through the door, he let the thought fall to the wayside.

“Dad,” he greeted, standing up and going to him as Iris slipped around the two men and came to sit by Nora who immediately squeezed her hand affectionately. “I’d hug you, but-”

“No, no, I understand.” He wiped his face with the towel he’d brought in with him. “I’m sweatin’ like a pig.” He chuckled. Barry laughed a little too.

“A charming pig.”

Iris smirked beside Nora, amused by the dynamic between Barry and his dad. It seemed it was only her he was unfriendly with.

“Aren’t they darling?” Nora sighed contently. “I’m so lucky to have them.”

“Mmm,” Iris agreed. Nora didn’t catch her rolling her eyes.

“All right, Charming Pig,” Nora said with a laugh. Henry switched his gaze to his wife.

“Looking lovely, as always,” he said, reaching for her hand to lay a kiss to it.

Nora allowed it, a bit of a blush spreading across her cheeks.

For the shortest moment, Barry turned to look at Iris, still smiling from how blatantly affectionate his parents were being. The smile on her face dropped into a scowl the second she caught his gaze, though, and he inwardly scoffed and rolled his eyes. What had he been thinking, really? That they could appreciate his parents’ love together, even if they despised each other in every other regard?

He was a fool.

“Go take a shower,” Nora finally managed. “And you too, Bartholomew.”

His jaw dropped. So did Iris’.

“Bartholomew? Am I in trouble?”

“No.” Nora grinned. “But you’ve been working in an auto shop all day with grease and oil. It’s nice you washed your face and hands, but I’m betting you could use a washing of your own.”

Barry chuckled. “All right. I’ll just head upstairs, and-”

“Just make sure to use the bathroom at the end of the hall. Iris is staying in your room. Let’s not invade her space as long as she’s here.”

Barry’s eyes widened, and he turned to look at Iris, who was equally flabbergasted.

“I’m staying in-”

“She’s staying in my room?”

Barry and Iris answered at the same time.

“It’s the biggest besides mine and Henry’s,” she defended. “And the only one with a bathroom attached to it besides our own.” She switched her gaze to Barry’s solely. “I don’t know why there’s a problem. This is a bed and breakfast now, Barry. Guests have stayed in your room before.”

“Well, I know, but-”

“Yeah, what’s the problem?” Iris joined in, glaring at him as fiercely as his mother. Though her glare was more amused. She was enjoying putting him in a tough spot.

“I just…” He pulled his shirt out a little to gesture to it. “Where are my clothes?”

Iris snorted. “Don’t you have your own place?”

“Now, now, dear.” Nora took her hand and patted it. “He’s right. We always keep an extra pair of clothes in his old room for him when he comes over right after work.” She switched her gaze to her son. “I put them in our room, in the closet. Better head upstairs before your dad hops into the shower, so you can grab them. You know how he gets…locking the door and all that.”

“Right. Okay.” He leaned forward to press a kiss to his mother’s cheek, glanced at Iris once, who raised her eyebrows, amused, and then turned for the stairs, taking them two at a time till he reached the top.

Iris could hear the knock on Henry and Nora’s bedroom door, followed by Henry letting his son inside to grab his clothes.

“Iris, dear?”

She turned to face her and smiled apologetically, realizing she’d been calling to her.

“Sorry, I was just-”

Nora smiled, and Iris knew immediately that she’d made the wrong assumption.

“You taking an interest in my son?”

“No!” She reined herself in. “No, it’s not that.” She cleared her throat. “I was just…” She shook her head. Why had she been so intrigued by Barry going up the stairs and retrieving his clothes?

“I understand,” Nora said. “Would you like to help me in the kitchen?”

Nora didn’t understand, and Iris had never ‘helped in the kitchen’ before. She lived in a mansion with cooks and maids and gardeners. It had been that way her entire life. And for some reason, she didn’t want to embarrass herself by revealing that she was no small town, ordinary girl or that she didn’t have asingle cooking skill aside from taste-testing.

“Um, actually, I’m feeling kind of tired. Would you mind if I took a short nap in my room before dinner is served?” _Barry’s room. Ugh._ She would have to get used to that fact.

“Of course not, dear. You must’ve had a very long day. I’ll send Barry to knock on your door when everything’s ready.”

Iris grimaced inwardly. She’d rather not have him do it, but she supposed she couldn’t complain. Especially when it would probably annoy him also.

“Okay,” she said. “Thanks.”

“You’re our guest. Never feel like you have to do anything other than what you want to do.” She smiled.

Iris smiled back, filled with a warmth she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Thank you, Mrs. Allen.”

She shook her head, dismissing the title.

“Please. It’s Nora.”

“Nora.”

Iris smiled and turned to make her way up the stairs.

…

Barry hardly expected his mother to be fetching Iris from his room when he returned to the kitchen. Or _her_ room, rather. That would take some getting used to. But his mother was right. He needed to treat Iris like she was any other guest. And he would make every effort to. At least, whenever they were in his parents’ presence. When they were alone, it was another story entirely - and he intended to make that very clear.

Which was why he had gone to the upstairs hallway and knocked on Iris’ door.

“Just a minute!” she called out, sounding aggravated.

He took some joy in that, but he was also confused. He turned the knob and walked into the bedroom.

“I said, wait a minu-”

Barry leaned against the doorframe, taking her in. Her hair looked fine, make-up looked fine, but she was wearing a different dress now and looked to be struggling with buttoning up the back.

He’d been planning to lead with ‘We need to talk’, as opposed to his mother’s suggested, ‘Dinner is ready’, but he found himself spilling out something different entirely.

“Need some help?”

Her eyebrows narrowed immediately.

“Not from _you_.”

He rolled his eyes and crossed the room. She moved around so he couldn’t catch sight of her bare back.

He came to a stop.

“That’s my aunt’s dress. I know how to button it. What’s more…” He caught a glance of her back. “The buttons you’ve managed to do are in the wrong holes.” He gave her a knowing look. She scowled.

“You’re enjoying this.”

He sighed. “Let me help you. Then we can talk.”

She scoffed. “I’m not talking to you,” she said, reluctantly turning so he could unbutton and then re-button her dress. The buttons went down to the small of her back, and she gasped when she felt his fingers brush her warm skin.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Why’d you change anyway? You looked fine before, and I doubt you did any work in that dress.”

She frowned, turning around as soon as he’d finished. He was so close though that she could hardly catch her breath. He smelled good. _Really_ good. If she didn’t hate his guts so much…

No. Stop it.

She huffed.

“What did you want to talk about?” she asked, putting distance between them.

“Well, first of all, I’d like to know what game you’re playing.” He folded his arms across his chest.

She scoffed. “Excuse me?”

“With my parents. You’re being so…nice.”

She rolled her eyes, folding her arms as well.

“I can be nice.”

“Yeah? I didn’t get that impression _at all_ before I came here.”

“We just met. You don’t know me.”

“You don’t know me either.”

“Clearly not. Though for all I know, you’re only nice to your parents and no one else.”

“This is my town,” he said. “I grew up here. I’m nice to everybody.”

“Except me.”

“You don’t live here.”

“Oh, so you’re only hostile to tourists then?”

“We don’t get many of those.” He paused. “Besides, I wasn’t the one who pulled out a middle finger after I tried to give you some decent advice.”

“You thought I was just some rich girl who knew nothing about cars!”

He raised an eyebrow as if to say, _“Was I wrong though?_”

“Which is besides the point! You were mean.”

“I was not-” He raised his hands. “Okay, look, we’re obviously not going to get along. Ever. And I don’t even know if I totally believe that you genuinely like my parents. But you put on a good show at dinner, and I’ll try to avoid you as much as I can while you’re here. Deal?”

He held out his hand for her to shake, and her nose scrunched in disgust.

“I’m not touching you.”

“I just took a shower,” he defended.

“I don’t care.” She crossed the room, stopping only a moment after she’d opened the door again. “But, deal.” She shrugged. “If you can believe that.”

He sucked in an aggravated sigh and followed her out of the room.

“You never told me why you changed-”

“I napped in it. It had wrinkles.”

He raised his eyebrows, amused.

“You might run out of dresses that way.”

“I’m sure your mom will assist me if I do.”

“Yeah, by handing you an iron and an ironing board.” He paused, malicious now. “Oh, wait, you probably don’t know how to use those, do you?”

She ground her teeth and walked faster down the stairs, nearly tripping over herself if Barry hadn’t steadied her by grabbing her around the waist just in time. Iris freed herself immediately, and Barry shook his head.

“Iris!” Nora said happily. “I was wondering when you’d come down.” She smiled, glancing at her son and then back to her guest. “Were you sleeping pretty deeply?”

Iris cleared her throat and smoothed down her dress.

“Yes, I was.”

“Pretty dress you picked out. Amazing how you were able to get those buttons though. My sister always needed my help with that one.” She glanced over at his son, waiting for him to chip in.

“I helped,” he offered.

“Just a little.” Iris was quick to add.

“Mhmm.”

Nora’s “knowing” look was starting to get on Iris’ nerves, but she tried her best not to let it show.

“Well, come sit down.” She gestured towards the kitchen table filled with food. “Henry should be in at any moment.”

“I’m surprised he’s not now,” Barry said. “He was finished before I was.”

“He just went to check the mail, honey,” Nora said, and seated herself at the table.

Barry and Iris sat at the table across from each other, a fleeting glance or two but nothing substantial. Nora, however, was watching them like a hawk.

“This looks delicious, Nora,” Iris said. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve had such a…delicious-looking home meal.”

Barry suppressed a snort.

“It does look good, Mom. You’ve outdone yourself.”

“Thank you. Both of you.”

She placed her hand on each of theirs just as Henry was coming through the door.

“Anything?” Nora asked.

Henry shook his head. “Just bills. Oh, and a flyer for the upcoming festival.”

“The festival!” Nora nearly jumped out of her seat. “Oh, you must take Iris, Barry. You must.”

Barry could hardly form words.

Iris looked at him amused.

“We’ll see, Mom…I’m going to be working all week.”

“Not at night you won’t. Your place closes at six. Promise, promise you’ll take her. It’s a once in a lifetime experi-”

“Okay, okay.” He laughed, then promptly avoided Iris’ amused gaze. “If she wants to go.”

Iris folded her hands beneath her chin and grinned sardonically.

“I’d love to.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this fic a lot more often in the coming months. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

After supper, Barry insisted on helping his mom with the dishes and putting away food. He knew Iris wouldn’t offer, but that wasn’t why he himself stood up to do it. Truth was he usually helped his mom with the dishes after supper when he came over - but even that wasn’t the entire reason he was doing it now. The reason in full was to get away from Iris and give himself some time to think about what the hell was going on between the two of them and, more specifically, with her.

Iris West had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. He was fine with that. He wanted nothing to do with her either. And yet, when his mom suggested he take her to the festival later in the week, she was nothing if not enthusiastic.

Of course, it could all be a ploy, a façade in front of his parents. She could very easily make up an excuse later, and so could he, but right now not knowing was killing him.

He hated how easily she’d gotten into his head, and he hated how she’d gotten his parents to adore her, not knowing her for the spoiled, indecent brat she was.

He supposed for the time being, he had to let things go as they were. The whole situation was obviously out of his control and in hers. The best thing to do was to get out of here as soon as possible and forget about Iris West until he absolutely had to focus on her again, most likely by taking her to the festival.

“Are you all right, honey?” Nora asked, stopping to scrub the dishes and tilting her head in her son’s direction. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“Just a long day,” he said.

Nora didn’t appear to be completely convinced, but when Barry insisted on finishing up the dishes himself, she chose to accept his excuse and join Henry and Iris on the front porch.

“Iris, have I told you how darling you look in that dress?”

Iris looked up as Nora stepped out onto the porch and came to sit beside her husband on the bench.

“I believe you did,” Iris said with a smile. “But I don’t mind hearing it again.”

Nora shared in her smile and took her husband’s hand in her own.

“Well, you do.” She glanced at her husband and then over at Iris again. “So, what do you plan to do while you’re here, Iris? Aside from going to the festival, of course. Surely you don’t plan on staying at the house all day every day.”

“Well…I don’t exactly have means to travel,” she pointed out. “And no offense, Nora, but you’re not close to anything in town.”

“None taken,” she assured her. “Henry and I wanted to get away from the center of town, and many of the guests we’ve had appreciate the countryside.”

“As do I,” Iris said. “It’s a breath of fresh air from where I come from in the city.”

“But you enjoy the city, don’t you?”

Everyone turned around to see Barry standing in the doorway, a dish towel over one shoulder.

“Barry, honey, come sit with us.” Nora patted a wicker chair beside the bench, but her son politely declined.

“Thanks, but I’ve got to be heading back before it gets dark.” The mournful look on his mother’s face made him continue with, “I’ll come by tomorrow, okay? Bring you some more flowers.”

Nora gushed as she went to her son and kissed each cheek.

“My beautiful boy, you don’t have to do that.”

He smiled, putty in her hands. “I want to.”

“Shall I put some food in a container for you to take home?”

“Nah, I’ve got stuff in my fridge. Thanks, though.”

He started to walk down the steps when Iris’ voice stopped him.

“What are you doing tonight, Barry?”

Nora’s quiet gasp was unmistakable.

“Probably just going home,” he said, sounding bored to tears. “It’s been a long day.”

“Mmm.”

“You know, Barry,” Nora said, joining him on the last step. “If it’s not too much trouble, maybe you could take Iris in town with you tonight.”

His eyebrows narrowed. “Why would I do that? I just said I’m going straight home.”

“We both know that’s not true, son,” Henry piped up next to Iris.

Iris was clearly amused.

“Huh?” Barry asked.

“You’re going to see Oliver, and the two of you are going to go out to a bar. That’s how you blow steam off almost every night, and it’s what you’re going to do tonight. Isn’t it?”

Barry shocked. His mouth fell open.

“Maybe see if Felicity is free,” Nora encouraged.

Barry frowned and turned to his mother.

“Why Felicity?”

“She’s so friendly! I’m sure she’d love to show Iris around tonight.”

Somehow Barry doubted that.

“You know, that’s okay…I don’t know if I’m up for going out,” Iris said quickly.

Nora turned towards Iris.

“What’s wrong, dear? Aren’t you feeling well?”

“Just tired,” she assured.

“See, she’s tired. Just like I am. And no, that does not equal me going out with Oliver. At least not tonight.” Henry seemed unconvinced. “He’s got a date.”

“Well, I know when not to push too hard,” Nora said, clearing her throat. “Goodnight, Barry. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He bent down some so she could kiss his cheek.

“Goodnight, Mom.” He glanced over at Henry. “Goodnight, Dad.” His eyes flitted over briefly at the third party. “Iris.”

“Barry,” she said, not really trying to hide her amusement.

The three of them watched as Barry walked down the gravel driveway to his truck, got inside and drove away. Henry and Nora went inside then, but Iris stayed and watched until the vehicle was nothing more than a speck in the distance. Following which, she went inside and went up to her room to get into something more comfortable.

As soon as she reached her room though, she realized the task would be more difficult than expected.

She hadn’t been the one to perfectly align and button the buttons streaming down the back of her dress to the base of her neck.

She cleared her throat and leaned out into the hall.

“Nora?” She waited until she heard an affirmative response. “Can I get your help with something for a minute?”

…

The next morning as breakfast was coming to an end, Nora Allen broached the subject of the day’s activities with Iris.

“Iris.” She dabbed the corner of her lips with a napkin. “Dear, have you thought about what you’re going to do today?”

Iris glanced up at her, embarrassed to not really have an answer. She shook her head timidly as she swallowed another bite of pancakes.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, dear,” Nora said, reading her so well as she lay her hand over hers. “I was just asking.” She cleared her throat. “I was asking because I thought…well, maybe you want to go into town today? Do some shopping? Some exploring? I know you can’t possibly want to just stay at the house the whole week you’re here, and the festival doesn’t start up for another couple days.”

Her brows furrowed together.

“But how would I-”

“Get there?” Nora asked, and shared a knowing look with her husband. “Well, it just so happens Henry here will be going into town to pick up some things from the hardware store.” She smiled at him, and then looked back at Iris. “Barry could pick you up on the way back when he comes over for supper.”

“Again?” she blanched, her irritation slightly showing until she registered the couple’s curious stares in her direction. “I mean…” She cleared her throat. “He comes over every day? For supper?”

“Just about,” Nora said happily.

Henry leaned towards Iris to whisper conspiratorially.

“He’s always been a bit of a mama’s boy.”

Iris offered a weak smile that turned into a genuine one when Nora burst in with, “I heard that!”

This couple was so adorable. Iris envied them for what they had. She wanted that. She wished she had parents like them growing up.

“Well, I’m up for it if Barry is.” She tried to smile, but it came across a little strained. Or at least it felt that way. She was not looking forward to a long car ride with Barry where he whined about how inconvenienced he was about driving her, even if he was heading for his parents’ house anyway.

“Oh, I’m sure he will be. He likes you.”

Iris almost spit up her drink.

“I don’t think he does actually,” she said, going with the truth.

Nora frowned. “Why do you say that?”

Iris held her breath. Dare she tell them she’d been a total bitch to him when they first met, even though she still 100% stood by what she’d said and done?

“He helped you button up your dress yesterday,” she pointed out, saving Iris from having to answer.

“You’re right,” Iris said, swallowing her distaste for the moment. “That was very…kind of him.”

She ignored the curious look Henry was giving her.

“And he’s taking you to the festival!” Nora cheered, making Iris’ ability to fake enthusiasm even more difficult.

“Uh-huh…”

“Nora, darling…” Henry interrupted, placing his hand over his wife’s. “Perhaps we should…”

“Oh, right, of course. I’m sorry, Iris. Sometimes I get ahead of myself.” She leaned forward. “I want grandchildren so badly.”

Heat surged into Iris’ face as her eyes bulged open.

“Okay!” Henry announced, pushing his chair back. “Why don’t you go and get ready, Iris. I’ll meet you at the door in say…15 minutes?”

Iris nodded gratefully.

“That sounds like a good idea.” She pushed her chair back in after getting up. “Thank you for breakfast, Nora,” she said before turning away. “It was delicious.”

“You’re welcome, dear,” she said, a frown in her voice.

Iris high-tailed it up the stairs and shut the door to her room a little louder than she’d intended, a chill spreading across her skin as goosebumps appeared out of nowhere.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Henry gave his wife a knowing look. He waited until she registered it.

“What? Did I do something?”

“Grandchildren?”

Nora sighed. “Too soon?”

“They’ve known each other a day.”

She nibbled on her bottom lip.

“Well, I do want them. And I know our Barry is just perfect for Iris!”

“You said that about the last girl that stayed here too.”

Nora pouted.

He shook his head and smiled, pulling her in.

“Come on, I’ll help you with dishes.”

Nora grinned and let him lead her into the kitchen, a pile of dishes in each of their hands.

Upstairs behind the closed door, Iris opted to wear the dress she’d come to town in yesterday. Nora had washed it for her the night before and had it ironed and ready to wear this morning. The red, black, and white number was one of her favorites, but if she was exploring town today, she knew she’d have to wear something else. Something a little more fun and summery. Some short-shorts and halter tops maybe. Some cute sandals and dangly earrings too.

The more she thought about it, the more fun a shopping spree sounded. Her only problem, of course, was where to put everything during the day if she went on to do other activities.

Maybe the store could hold everything for her…

They certainly didn’t mind doing that in Central City.

But then in Central City, people knew her. Paparazzi followed her. Everyone and anyone bent over backwards just to do her bidding. It made her feel powerful and important and special. But it also made her feel incredibly alone. It was almost impossible to form a real connection with anybody.

Either way, she was a long way from home. She couldn’t count on limos and assistants and chauffeurs to be beside her at a moment’s notice. Those things likely didn’t even exist here.

Gathering up her purse, rummaging through it to make sure she’d have everything she’d need in an eight-hour period, Iris flung the strap of it over her shoulder and put on a brilliant smile, determined to not bring up the _grandchildren_ comment, and hopefully Nora would follow suit.

Just as she was about to leave, she remembered her phone sitting on the bed. As she picked it up, it started to vibrate. A familiar name flashed across the screen, and she smiled, answering immediately.

“Hey, Wally! What’s up?” She beamed, forever enthused to talk to her brother.

His response was not so friendly.

“Where the hell have you been?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris' heart dropped in her chest at the same moment her body landed on the corner of the bed.

_Why was Wally so angry?_ He was hardly ever mad, let alone at her.

“Iris?” he demanded angrily. “Don’t you dare hang up on me.”

“I’m here,” she said quietly, her nerves getting the better of her.

“_Well_?”

She sighed, trembling.

“I don’t understand. Where am I supposed to be?”

“At _home_. With me and Dad. I know you two had a fight, but-”

That struck a nerve for some reason. Here her baby brother was telling her how she was supposed to run her life? Uh-uh.

“Wallace. I am 28 years old. Don’t be telling me what I can and cannot do. I should’ve moved out a long time ago.”

“Yeah?” he asked, unthwarted. “Did you have to take Dad’s prize possession with you, though? If you did it to get back at him, you have another thing coming when you return.”

“Who says I’m returning?” she barked, though she’d had every intention of returning up until this very moment.

Wally laughed. “I do. And Dad as soon as he finds out you’ve run off with his precious black Cadillac, and it wasn’t stolen by some stranger. You know he tracks us.”

Her eyes narrowed. “So, hack my phone.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“That’s high tech, Iris, and you know it. Dad came up with it himself. It’s how he’s the richest man in the city.”

“And you’re smarter than he is.”

Silence.

“I…appreciate the compliment, but-”

“You are. Dad’s smart, but you’ve got his and mom’s genes combined. Dad doesn’t talk about her, but I remember what she was like, and she was a genius. You’re a genius.” She paused to turn the conversation back to her. “I know you can hack my phone remotely and cloak it so he can’t see where I’m at.”

He groaned.

“_Iris_, don’t make me do this.”

She rolled her eyes.

“You’ll still be Dad’s favorite if he figures it out, which he won’t. He’d never suspect you’d do something for your sister, of _all_ people.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Isn’t it?”

“You’re more important to me than anyone. You know that.”

“Sure didn’t sound like that when I picked up the phone.”

He sighed. “I just don’t want you to catch Dad’s wrath is all. But I do think it’s stupid what you did.”

“I was only going to take it out for the day,” she admitted finally. “Make him sweat a little not knowing where it is and then sneak it back when he was in a meeting.”

“Yeah, so what stopped you from bringing it back?”

_I…sort of…broke the car._

No, she couldn’t say that.

“I…”

“Iris, darling, is everything okay?” Nora called up from the bottom of the stairs.

“I have to go.”

“Wait, Iris, no.”

“I’m fine! I’ll be down in a minute!” She called out into the hall.

“Where _are_ you?”

Iris took a breath and focused her attention back on her brother.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“…Try me,” he finally managed, pretty sure she was right.

She sighed testily.

“Just hack the phone, alright?”

“Iris.”

“And the car too, while you’re at it.”

“Iris!”

“I’ll tell you more when I can, but most likely I’ll be back in a week or so.”

“A week?! Where the hell are you, Iris?”

“Gotta go, bye!”

Click.

Iris tucked the phone into her purse and tried to put Wally and their father out of her mind as she made her way downstairs where the Allen’s were waiting for her.

“Is everything all right, dear?” Nora asked, her brows furrowed worriedly.

“Yes, yes, everything’s fine,” she reassured again. “That was just my brother on the phone. He was worried about me since I kind of disappeared yesterday and never came back; and hadn’t told anyone back home.” She forced some nervous laughter.

“Ah, well, that explains things,” Henry said, though Nora was still looking a little concerned.

“Mhmm.” Iris smiled a little too brightly, her gaze flitting away from the mother-like figure before her.

“Are you ready to go then?” Henry asked, and she nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, definitely. I am ready to start my shopping spree.”

He chuckled, and Nora relaxed finally.

“You sure you’ll be okay all alone all day, dear?”

Iris’ smile was genuine this time.

“I’ll be perfectly fine.”

The sound of the door opening broke Iris’ reassuring gaze, and she caught the head nod from Henry at the entrance.

“I’ll be back this evening for supper,” she reminded her. “That’s something to look forward to.”

“Oh, yes, with Barry!” Nora exclaimed, lighting up.

Iris did her very best not to look chagrined or depressed.

_And then there was that_.

“Yes, with Barry,” she agreed, then walked out the door after Henry before she’d have to force another smile regarding that one.

Henry was chuckling when she caught up with him.

“She means well,” he said after getting into the driver’s seat.

“Oh, I know,” Iris said, buckling her seat belt.

“She just…gets attached quickly, and-”

“Wants grandchildren?” She raised her eyebrows as he met her gaze, stifling a grin.

“You caught that, huh?”

“She could not have _been_ any more obvious.”

He drove out onto the street, making one turn and then continuing on the long drive into town.

“I hope you won’t hold it against her.”

“Oh no, of course not. I appreciate so much how you’ve both welcomed me into your home.”

“Well, you’re our guest.”

“A paying guest,” she pointed out.

“Oh, that’s not- We aren’t-”

“No, I know,” she was quick to assure. “Something tells me you’d be just as warm and welcoming to anyone dropping by even if they weren’t paying for your kindness and hospitality.”

“And a bed to sleep in.”

“That too.” She laughed and relaxed in her seat, forgetting Barry and Wally and everything but the sweetness of this couple on the possibilities the day lay before her.

It was going to be a good one. She’d make sure of it.

…

Henry slowed to a stop in a parking spot after turning into the hardware store parking lot some time later. The bold red lettering above the doors spelled out _Old Al’s Hardware Store_. Iris wondered if-

“My dad owns this store.”

And there it was.

“It’s actually been passed down through the generations in my family. I was the first not to claim it, and Barry isn’t interested in it either, but my dad understands – for now.”

“He’s getting up there?” Iris asked daintily.

Henry chuckled beside her. “In his seventies. But he likes to think he’s still in his twenties.”

Iris smiled. “Does he look it?”

He turned to face her, his eyes sparkling.

“Don’t you be getting any ideas, missy. The man is happily married.”

She laughed. “I would never!” She put her hand over her heart in mock shock.

“If you’re looking to be settling in with the Allen family, your eyes should be set on our son, not his grandfather.”

An awkward silence followed. One that Henry Allen quickly made amends for.

“I’m sorry, Iris.” He shook his head, then muttered, “I’m as bad as my wife.”

Iris laughed again, then laid a hand on his arm to console him.

“It’s okay, Henry. Really. I enjoy spending time with you and Nora, and both of you obviously feel the same way about me. But…I think there has to be…”

“A spark?”

“A spark, yes. There has to be a spark for me to be interested in your son, and aside from the fact that he shares the Allen family’s good looks, I just haven’t felt anything.”

_At least nothing **good**_, she thought to herself.

“Nothing?” he asked, wanting to be sure.

“No?” She winced, not wanting to disappoint him but not wanting to get his hopes up either. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite all right. The two of you just met. Who knows what could happen before the week is up?”

She blinked, startled by his persistence, which was almost worse than Nora’s.

“I should probably…let you go.” She pointed her thumb towards the door.

“Right. Of course. I apologize if I was too…”

“You weren’t,” she said, smiling brightly. “I promise.”

“Okay.”

Iris hopped out of the truck, slung her purpose over her shoulder and looked around at the downtown area they found themselves in starting at the next block.

“There should be some fashion boutiques just down the way,” Henry was saying from the other side of the vehicle. “Nothing all that fancy, and only a few of them, but I think there’s a café or two and a pet shop, if that interests you.”

Iris’ eyes lit up, and she turned to look at him.

“A pet shop?”

He smiled. “I take it that does interest you.”

“Well, I mean…who doesn’t love animals?”

“You definitely do.”

She laughed.

“Have a good time today, Iris. I’ll be here for about an hour or so. After that you can just call us at our landline. Be sure to stop by the auto shop for your ride home with Barry at six o’clock. That’s when he gets off, and you don’t want to miss it or you’ll have to pay for a ride with Cisco again.”

“You sound like you disapprove of him,” she noted.

“Of Cisco? Not at all. But I got the feeling that you do.”

“I’m that obvious?” she asked.

She thought she was doing pretty well hiding her true feelings around Henry and Nora. Apparently not.

He shook his head.

“Not at all. I’m just fairly good at reading people. That’s all.”

Well, that made her even more nervous. What else about her had he caught onto?

“I’ll see you later, Iris,” he said, giving her a quick wave before heading towards the store after locking up the truck.

“See you,” she said, but quieter, so he probably hadn’t heard her.

She shook herself out of her worry. She had promised herself today would be a good one, and she would make it that way. Even if she had to endure a car ride with Barry and a dinner where she had to actually be nice to him in front of his parents again.

She turned away from the store and headed down the block, glancing only once at the auto shop across the street before heading in the opposite direction. She wanted to get some distance away, so she walked to the far end of the block, which happened to be just across from a park with a sparkling fountain at the corner and a café across the street from it. This place didn’t dazzle the way Central City did, but she was starting to warm up to its charm.

Smiling, she turned into the last shop on her left. _Linda’s Silk & Shiver_. A unique name, she had to admit. She also had to wonder if almost every place in this town was named after its owner.

A whiff of lavender and air conditioning hit her the moment she walked through the door. The aroma suited the clothing, much of which was a shade of purple or accommodating color. She felt a shiver run through her as she brushed her fingers across the silky tank tops and spaghetti straps and suddenly knew she was in love.

“Hello,” came a voice belonging to a gorgeous figure crept from the back room no doubt. “Can I help you?”

Iris turned to see a woman looking to be about her age, about her height, but instead of long, dark tresses like she had, her hair fell barely to her shoulders in soft waves. Her eyes shone with enthusiasm, and yet there was something calm and cool about her that Iris couldn’t put her finger on. Still, she knew she was going to enjoy her company.

“You’re Linda, I take it?” she asked, smiling.

“Guilty.” She laughed, and it made Iris beam.

“You’ve got a gorgeous collection here. Did you design them all?”

“Everything you see in the store, yes. I have a new collection coming this fall though that I had some help with. The more your company grows, the less time you have to dedicate to your favorite part of it, it seems.”

“Would you ever leave to get a bigger place in a bigger city?”

“Like Central City, you mean?” She smirked.

Iris’ eyes widened. “I…”

“I’m not blind or stupid. I may live in a small town, but I keep up with what goes on in the big city and who the paparazzi follows. Iris West, am I right?”

Iris could hardly find her breath.

“Uh…yeah.”

“I won’t ask why you’re here. And I won’t tell anybody who you are either, don’t worry.”

“Thanks. I mean, I really just don’t want the Allens to know.”

“The Allens? Why would you care what they-? Oh, you’re staying with them while you’re here, is that it?”

“You sure you weren’t a detective in another life?”

Linda laughed. “If I was, it sure is benefitting me to help customers find their perfect selection now.”

Iris was amused. “Please, then, help me.”

“You’re hopeless otherwise?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

“Work your magic.”

“All right, if you insist.”

Linda walked over to her and started to weave through the clothing where Iris was standing. She picked out a few items and held them out to her.

“I’ll show you where the changing room is.”

“Out of curiosity…” Iris said, following her to the far end of the store. “How do you know the Allens? Is it just because everyone knows everyone in this town?”

“Well, that…” She unlocked the fitting room, and Iris stepped inside. “And I dated Barry.”

Iris’ eyes widened, but Linda shut the door.

“Dated? As in past tense? As in you’re his _ex_-girlfriend?”

Linda laughed. “Try on the clothes, Iris West! We can gossip later.”

“No way. I can multi-task,” she said, slipping out of her dress to put on the first top. “Spill.”

“Okay, fine.” Linda sat down on a sparkly ottoman. “Yes, I’m his ex-girlfriend, but if you’re looking for me to tell you all the things wrong with Barry Allen, you’re asking the wrong person.”

Iris pouted. “Why’s that?”

Linda laughed again. “Because there is nothing wrong with the man. The relationship just ran its course. He didn’t do a thing wrong, and neither did I.”

“Impossible. Someone always does something wrong. Hearts are broken. You believe you’re undeserving of love or no one is good enough for you. The end.”

“Maybe for you, but not for me and Barry. We’re good friends now, which is probably all we should’ve been from the start.”

“He must have some faults.”

“Well, we’re all human, but-”

“Like, is he good in bed? He doesn’t look like he’s good in bed. He looks like he’s terrible.”

Iris opened the door in the first outfit, hardly able to enjoy it, even though it looked amazing on her. Linda’s jaw was practically on the floor.

“Do you want to _find out_?”

Iris’ voice was high-pitched when she answered. “_What_? No!”

Linda smirked. “The top and skirt looks great on you. You should get it.”

“You going to charge me big bucks for it?” she dared.

“Like you don’t have a million dollars on the many charge cards you brought in that fashionable purse of yours.”

Iris rolled her eyes, then smiled. “You’re exaggerating.”

“You wish I was.” Linda’s eyes sparkled. “Try on the next one,” she said, closing the door on Iris after she’d walked back inside the fitting room.

Iris sighed. “I don’t want to know what he’s like in bed.” Linda said nothing. “I don’t!”

“Then what _do_ you want to know about him? You want to know _something_ from his _ex-girlfriend_.”

_Well, that was true_.

“Why does everyone like him so much?”

Linda frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Everyone I meet thinks he’s the best thing since sliced bread. I want to know why.”

“What do you have against him?” Linda asked, as Iris opened the door again.

“He’s an asshole!”

“Another great combination on you,” Linda said.

She was aggravated but gave a quick, clipped “Thanks” in response.

“You want to try the last combo or are you good for now?”

“Nah, I trust you. I’ll just get it.”

Linda smirked and took the items from her after Iris emerged from the fitting room with her original outfit.

“Look, I don’t know what happened between the two of you that made you think he’s the Devil himself, but he’s not.”

“Do you think I am?”

“Well, I don’t really know you, but so far you seem pretty cool.”

“Ask Barry what he thinks and see if he has the same opinion you do.”

“He doesn’t like you as much as you don’t like him?”

“Exactly.”

Linda shook her head.

“Sounds like the two of you are in denial.”

“Of _what_?!”

Linda’s lips parted, but she decided not to say what she was thinking.

“You know what, I haven’t had many customers so far today. What do you say about me showing you around town, other shops, cafes, parks, the town square?”

“As long as we don’t have to see Barry. Or Cisco, for that matter.”

Her brows furrowed. “What do you have against Cisco?” she asked, more amused than defensive.

“He should not be a cab driver.”

Linda laughed.

“All right. Deal. We won’t see the boys.”

Iris sighed contently, relieved.

“Perfect. When do we leave?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Barry wiped the sweat off his brow with a nearby rag and turned to look at the clock on the wall.

11 a.m.

Just another half hour until his lunch break.

“I’m gonna grab a drink,” he said offhandedly in Oliver’s direction.

“No way. In the middle of the _workday_?” Oliver asked, going for scandalized but failing.

Barry rolled his eyes and bent down at the water fountain by the bathrooms to take a gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and returned to the car he’d been working on.

“Was it good?” Oliver asked on his return. “Like, was it really good? Worth your money?”

Barry blinked. “It was free.”

“So, no, then.”

Barry shook his head and got back to work.

“What’s up with you?”

Oliver shrugged. “Just trying to get you to loosen up. You’ve been tense all morning. What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” Barry said. “I’m just focused.”

“On the four tire replacements you’ve had to do today? Oh, yeah, that must require a _ton_ of focus.”

Barry didn’t say anything.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with that girl who’s staying at your parents’ place by any chance, does it?”

Barry froze for a little too long.

“No, of course not.”

“Wow, she must’ve really ruffled your feathers, huh?”

“She hasn’t _ruffled_ anything.”

“Was it her legs? Her ass? That silky voice that just makes you wanna-” His voice went low, almost grunting.

Barry looked up and glared.

“_That_, that right there is a protective boyfriend glare.”

Barry had never been so offended in his life.

“It’s a decent human being glare, and don’t you forget it.”

Oliver chuckled.

“I don’t get it, man. I’ve never seen you this bothered before. Not over a woman, at least. And since when do you go around holding grudges?”

“I’m not holding a grudge,” he ground out.

“No? Then what do you call it?”

“I just don’t like her, okay?”

“So, put her out of your mind. Do your damn job. Go out drinking with me tonight. We’ll find you a girl that’ll make you forget all about the sassy bitch you can’t get out of your head.”

Barry tensed up again, not liking the way he referred to Iris. He didn’t know why. It made zero sense for him to be protective, even if he felt that way over women in general when it came to Oliver.

“I can’t…go out with you, I mean. I promised my parents I’d pick Iris up and head over for dinner tonight.”

“Wait, pick her up? Is she in town?”

“Well, she couldn’t stay with my parents at that house all week, could she?”

He shook his head. “I guess not, if they’re as bothered by her as you are.”

Barry scoffed. “I _wish_.”

Oliver watched him closely until Barry looked at him.

“What?”

“Well, don’t stop there. What’s up with your parents and this girl?”

“They…” Barry sighed. “They adore her. And she pretends to adore them.”

“You don’t think it’s mutual? You don’t really know her.”

“I know her enough. There’s no way what she feels for my parents is genuine or straightforward. I hate that they’re being misled by this…good girl act she’s got going.”

“Ah, so that’s what this is about. You’re protective of your parents.”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, that’s understandable…but I just have to wonder…”

“What?” he deadpanned.

He walked over to him.

“I mean, what’s the worst she can do in a week? She’s not sticking around. If the worst thing is her being nice to your parents…I don’t see why you’re so upset.”

“I’m not upset!” He raised his voice, causing a few heads to turn. He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “I’m not upset.”

“I can see that.”

He sighed and looked back at the clock.

11:30 a.m., on the dot.

He tossed the dirtied rag back onto the side of the car he’d been working on.

“I’ll be back.”

“What, you’re actually going out for lunch? You always stay in the shop.”

“Not today. I need a breather.”

“From what?”

“You.”

“What did I do?” he gawked, but Barry had started walking away and he kept on walking. “Barry!”

Barry hung up his work shirt on a hook in the back and grabbed a soda from the vending machine. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he felt around and found himself a $20 and headed across the street to Cisco’s after waving to Felicity at the front desk.

“Hey, Cisco! Cisco, you in here?” He peeked inside the shop.

“Barry?” Cisco came out from in back. “Barry, hey, what’s up?”

“You want to go for lunch? I have some snooping I’d like to be doing, and it’s my lunch break.”

“Anything that involves food, you know I’m in,” he said, finishes the sucker on the stick in his mouth and tossing it into the trash by the door.

Barry smirked. “All right, let’s go.”

Cisco locked up, stuck the sign in the window that dictated the time he would be back, and joined Barry outside the shop.

“So,” he began. “This snooping…”

“Yeah?” Barry indulged, thinking nothing of the edgy tone to Cisco’s voice.

“It wouldn’t happen to involve a certain young lady I drove out to your parents’ place yesterday, would it?”

Barry slowed and turned to look at him.

“How’d you know?”

“Call it best friend’s intuition.”

Barry’s eyes narrowed. “She gave you a hard time, didn’t she? When you drove her up there.”

“Welllll…” Cisco’s voice squeaked. “I wouldn’t say a hard time. There were a lot of speed bumps on the route I took.” He winced.

Barry laughed.

“Serves her right anyway.”

Cisco frowned.

“Why do you say that?”

Barry was about to answer, a confident grin on his face, when he looked across the street and saw none other than Iris West strolling down the block. But something wasn’t right. She was laughing, giggling even, and talking with another woman that looked an awful lot like Linda Park.

“What the hell…”

“What is it?” Cisco asked.

“There…she…is.” He scoffed.

Cisco followed his gaze across the street.

“She looks happy,” he pointed out.

Barry snorted. “She looks happy with my ex-girlfriend.”

“I thought you and Linda are friends now.”

“We are. But how much you want to bet Miss Snobby West found out we used to be more than that?”

“Uhh…”

“Come on, let’s go pay them a visit.”

…

Iris was surprised by how much she’d taken to Linda. And how much Linda had taken to her. Barry had been terrible, and Cisco was just painful to be around. But Henry and Nora Allen were delightful, and Linda Park seemed very much to match her speed. They just jived really well, and Iris even found herself sad about losing touch with her as soon as the Cadillac was fixed.

“No way!” She laughed.

Linda nodded and giggled. “Yep.”

“He brought you a single daisy?”

“Hey, it was one of those really big ones. And it was pink! I found it adorable.”

“So, him not showing up with a bouquet of roses wasn’t a turn-off for you?”

Linda looked amused. “I hate to break it to you, but no one’s really rich in this town, Iris. A dozen roses for a first date is asking a lot.”

“Still, if he _really_ liked you…”

Linda was amused.

“What a life it must be in Central City being so rich and famous.”

Iris felt heat rise in her face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay. Really. If you weren’t rich, I wouldn’t have sold such pricey items today. I hardly ever get those clothes purchased, even though plenty of ladies swoon over them when they walk in the store.”

Iris tried to laugh it off, but it still affected her. She’d never felt guilty about her lifestyle before, but being around Linda made her want to fit in this little town - even if just for the week.

“Come on,” Linda said. “I’ll show you the place we had our first date.”

“Oh, you really don’t have to…”

“Please. It’s a café. My favorite, actually. I think that’s why Barry picked it.”

_Of course he did_. Iris inwardly rolled her eyes.

“Aren’t you hungry anyway?”

She was.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Then, come on. It’s in the center of the park. We can eat out on the patio with a view of the pond and the gazebo and the fountains. It’s-”

“Where you and Barry sat on your first date?”

“You’re catching on.” She winked.

Iris stopped. “Listen, Linda, I appreciate what you’re doing here, and I really like you. But don’t you think it’s a little weird for you to be going down memory lane of when you were dating Barry…with me?”

“You’re the one who wanted to know about him.”

“I never said that.”

“You asked how he was in bed.”

She scoffed, heat rushing into her face again. Linda was really amused now.

“I…I didn’t-”

“Is that so?”

The sound of the masculine voice made Iris freeze and slowly turn around.

“Oh, shit,” Linda muttered from behind her.

“Hi, Linda.” Cisco waved. He looked at Iris to greet her as well, but her eyes were pinned on Barry’s, and they were not happy.

“Hi, Cisco,” Linda returned.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Iris spat, tension fizzing through every cell in her body.

His eyes narrowed. “I could ask you the same question.”

She gawked. “I’m sorry, but were you or were you not there when your parents’ suggested I come into town today, so I didn’t have to sit around the house all week with nothing to do?”

“How could I forget? The arrangement included taking your snobby ass back to the house to eat dinner after work.”

“Speaking of work – shouldn’t you be there right now?”

“It’s called a lunch break. Or…maybe you haven’t heard of those where you come from. You’ve probably never worked a day in your life.”

“At least I have a life! What do you do besides wipe grease off your face and eat at your parents’ place every night of the week? Oh, I know, you stalk your ex-girlfriend because you don’t like the company she keeps.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” he spat. “What are you doing with her?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“The hell it is.”

“I can hang out with whoever I damn well please, Barry too-good-for-this-world Allen, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

Barry’s hands formed into fists at his sides, and Linda saw her opening.

“Okay, guys, let’s break it up.” She laughed a little nervously, suddenly understanding just how bad it was between these two. She put her hands between them and created some distance so she could address Barry. “Iris walked into my shop to buy some things, and I offered to show her around town. That’s all.”

Barry turned to face her, his eyes still narrowed.

“Really? Because I could’ve sworn you were telling her personal details about our relationship.”

Now her eyes narrowed.

“_Past_ relationship. And I only did so because I couldn’t believe you were as bad to her as she was painting you to be, but now here I see it in the flesh. What the hell is wrong with you, Allen?”

His jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious. You’re taking _her_ side?”

Her eyes widened. “I’m taking the sane side. She’s only here for a week, and you decide to change your entire demeanor to be an ass to her?”

“She started it!”

She crossed her arms. “What are we in, kindergarten? Better shape up, or _I’ll _be the one taking her to the festival in a few days.”

“Be my guest,” he spat.

“Barry, maybe we should go…” Cisco tried. “I haven’t eaten yet, and I’m hungry.”

“Oh, but why not follow these two lovely ladies where they’re going? To the café where we had our first date. Isn’t that right, Linda?”

“Watch it, Allen.”

Barry fumed for a few seconds more before seemingly concluding that he didn’t want to be at odds with Linda. He wouldn’t apologize in front of Iris, though.

“How about we go to that taco truck?” Cisco suggested cheerfully. “It’s on the way back, and it’s cheap.”

Barry’s gaze finally flitted back to his friend.

“Fine, yeah, okay.” He looked over at Iris who was waiting for him to leave. “Be at the shop at 6 o’clock sharp, or I’m leaving without you.”

Iris drew up a false giddy attitude. “Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Barry glared for a moment more then finally turned around at Cisco’s tugging and headed back in the direction they’d come. Linda shook her head as she watched the two depart. Then she turned to Iris.

“I am so sorry about that, Iris. I had no idea it was so bad. That’s so unlike him. I’ve never seen him act like that with anyone. _Ever_.”

“Maybe you just didn’t know the real him till now,” Iris said, matter-of-factly, glaring at the back of Barry’s head.

Linda didn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t want to judge Barry based off one interaction, but she didn’t know quite what to make of how he’d acted either. It just didn’t make sense. Unless…

Iris’ stomach grumbled, interrupting her thoughts. Both girls suddenly burst out laughing.

“Come on,” Linda said, looping her arm around Iris’. “Let’s get some food. I’m hungry too.”

Still smiling, Iris nodded in agreement, and they walked the rest of the way to the café in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are posted on my tumblr first (same name as here), if you don't mind reading them unbeta'd. Up through chapter 13 has been written up until this point.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter when everything changes... Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The timer on Iris’ phone went off at 5:50pm that evening. She groaned and looked at Linda, who was folding a glimmering shirt filled with sequins and setting it on a pile of identical ones on the table in the middle of the room.

“It’s time?”

“Do I have to go? Can’t I stay with you?”

Linda chuckled. “I’d take you in a heartbeat, Iris West. I told you as much earlier today.”

Iris sighed and let her head fall into her arms on the counter.

“No, I should go. I don’t want to have to make up an excuse to Henry and Nora.”

“Oh, Henry and Nora, huh?” Linda asked, amused.

Iris frowned. “Yeah…”

“Not just the Allens anymore,” she grinned.

Iris cringed. “I guess not. They’re just so friendly and casual and laid back, and I’m pretty sure they’ve decided I’d make a great mother to their grandchildren.”

Linda laughed. “They were like that with me too. Don’t worry about it. They’ll get over it when you leave.”

Iris got up. “Do they still like you, or do they hate that you and Barry broke up?”

“Oh, they still like me well enough. They’re not as over the top friendly now that they know I won’t be bearing their future grandchildren, but they’re still nice people.”

“I…see.”

“You wonder if their kindness to you is genuine, is that it?”

Iris shrugged. “Barry accused me of being fake with them, of being so nice when I wasn’t to him. But I was just nice to them because they were nice to me. Or so I thought.”

“Hey, don’t misjudge Henry and Nora. They’re as genuine and as sweet as they come across, and they’ll remember you just as you think they see you now. After you leave, they’ll miss you. And if you come back-”

“I’m not coming back.”

“If you do, they’ll be happy to see you. I promise.”

Iris forced a smile. “Okay, thanks.”

Linda glanced at the clock. 5:55pm.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back.”

Iris rolled her eyes but got up and headed for the front of the store.

“Yes, God forbid I be late to his majesty’s pick-up truck.”

Linda chuckled. “It won’t be that bad…” Iris shot her a look. “I hope.”

“After what happened this afternoon, you really think-”

Linda sighed. “I don’t know. That was so out of character for him. I know you told me the first impression both of you got of each other wasn’t great, but for him to flip his switch and hold it against you for so long. Well, I guess it’s not that long. It’s only been a day and a half.” She contemplated that. “Still, though.”

Iris stepped outside the shop and waited for Linda to lock up.

“I’m glad to see the outfit you decided to go with by the way.”

Iris glanced down.

“Yeah, I really like it.”

“Trying to impress somebody?” She smirked.

“If you’re suggesting Barry, not in the slightest. Maybe Nora… Though I don’t know if she could appreciate this style.”

“Oh, she does. Barry picks up something from my shop for her every Mother’s Day.”

Iris’ eyes widened.

“It’s true,” Linda said. “Even Nora has a bit of bling in her wardrobe.”

The girls laughed and continued down the block.

“Oh, _puppies_,” Iris cooed as they passed the pet shop.

Linda chuckled. “You want one?”

“Please. I wouldn’t know the first step in taking care of a dog. But there’s no harm in petting a puppy, is there?”

“I’ve got one at home. So does Barry, for that matter. I bet he’ll bring him to the festival on Wednesday. He likes to show him off in public.”

“Does he now…”

“It’s a retriever, if you were wondering,” Linda said, and the most adorable look crossed Iris’ face.

Linda laughed. “You’ll have to ask him about him in your ride back to Henry and Nora’s tonight.”

Iris sighed. “No, thank you. There’s just no point in talking to that man unless you want to get into a fight.”

Linda looked at her sympathetically. “You’re going to sit in silence the whole way?”

“Don’t you think he’ll do the same thing?”

Linda shook her head.

“After this afternoon, I just don’t know. But I hope you two can work things out. You don’t want to leave this town with a chip on your shoulder, especially since you already showed up with one, am I right?”

Iris tensed, then realized Linda must’ve been referring to her anger at Barry the second she arrived.

“Right. Yeah. I don’t know. It’s only Monday. Can’t I hold onto my grudge a little longer? Especially since Barry is doing nothing to make amends either?”

“Nothing? He hasn’t apologized or anything?”

“He thinks I’m in the wrong. It hasn’t even occurred to him that he might be to blame.”

“And you?”

Iris scoffed. “I didn’t do anything wrong. If he had just-”

“I know. I know. You told me.”

She sighed. “He is cute, though.” Linda’s eyes widened. “And I absolutely hate him for it.”

Linda was about to say something, but they rounded the last block and nearly bumped into Cisco who was closing up his shop for the night.

“Oh! Excuse me, Linda.” His eyes shifted away. “Iris.”

“You’re closing up now?” Iris scoffed, and Linda shot a look at her, which she naturally ignored. “What about if people need a ride in the middle of the night?”

“People don’t usually,” he said cautiously. “Everything’s pretty much in walking distance and everyone helps each other out if someone is stranded. It’s the neighborly thing to do.”

“So why have a cab business at all? Did you not excel at anything else?”

Cisco’s jaw dropped and so did Linda’s.

“_Iris_.”

Suddenly aware of the line she’d crossed, Iris cleared her throat and took a step back. But she didn’t apologize.

“Is Barry still in the auto shop?”

Cisco nodded hesitantly.

“Great.” She turned to face Linda. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asked hopefully.

“Yeah…sure.”

“Great.” She took a deep breath and headed across the street. “Here goes nothing.”

…

Barry took a different route to his parents’ house than Cisco had taken the night before. There were still a few bumps, but overall it wasn’t bad. He didn’t turn on some Godawful country music either, and the windows were down instead of the AC being on, which Iris preferred. She liked her hair blowing in the wind. Her bag tucked between her leg and the console; the ride was almost stress free.

Until Barry Allen decided to open his mouth.

“So…” His fingers clenched on the steering wheel, making Iris stiffen beside him. “How was the rest of your day?”

_Better since you weren’t in it_, she wanted to say, but she held her tongue and offered a shrug instead.

“Fine.”

“Did you spend it with Linda?”

“I did.”

“Have fun reliving our go-to spots when we were dating?” he asked, sounding very high and mighty.

She pursed her lips tightly.

“Not as much fun as you had yelling at me about it this afternoon.”

He glanced over at her and scoffed.

“I did not _yell_.”

“You were disrespectful and rude, and you know it.”

He scoffed, about to speak again but she cut him off.

“Even Linda was upset. She said it wasn’t like you at all. But maybe it’s exactly like you, and you’ve just been pretending with every person in this town that you’ve met.”

His jaw clenched.

“You seem to know a lot about me.”

She rolled her eyes and set her arm on the windowsill.

“I just know what I see, and you’re as two-faced as you claim I am.”

“I am nothing like you. Don’t even start comparing the two of us, because-”

“Why do I bother you so much?” she spat. “I’m doing literally nothing, and I’m only upset because you think I have some devious plan to deceive your parents or that I won’t apologize for something _you_ got me upset over.”

His jaw dropped.

“This can’t be just about what happened yesterday afternoon.”

“It is.”

“You weren’t listening to me worth a damn.”

“And you thought I didn’t know anything just because I was a girl driving a fancy car in fancy shoes in the middle of nowhere.”

He shot her a look.

“Well, you were wrong.”

“You _did_ know what was wrong with your car?” he asked dubiously.

“Of course not, but you didn’t have to get all judgy just because-”

“I was _not_ judgy.” He held up his hand. “Okay, you know what? Forget it. We’re obviously not going to get along ever. So let’s just be civil with my parents and try to deal with each other the best we can at the festival.”

“You don’t have to worry about the festival anymore.”

“Oh, yeah? Why not? You’re going to change into an entirely different person?”

For some reason, Iris felt tears starting to surface.

“No,” she ground out.

“Then what?” he demanded.

“I’m going with Linda. You won’t have to see me at all.”

“I come over for dinner every night. Therefore, I have to see you every day.”

“Will you just _stop_? You know, just because you hate me doesn’t mean I like hearing about it.”

“How could I hate you? I don’t even know you!”

“I don’t know you either, but somehow we manage it!”

He let out a harsh exhale and ran his hand over his face.

“Why don’t we just stay quiet the rest of the drive.”

She laughed humorlessly. “Sounds like an excellent idea to me.”

So, the drive continued for another 20 minutes in silence. Iris looked out her window and Barry looked straight ahead through the windshield. In another 10 minutes, they’d be at the bed and breakfast and rid of each other. Barry had relaxed somewhat during the silence, but Iris had only gotten more tense.

“Pull over,” she said suddenly.

“What?” He looked over at her.

“Pull over. I’m walking from here.”

He snickered. “In those shoes? And that outfit? You’ll fall over in seconds and be eaten alive by mosquitoes.”

“Just pull over!” she demanded.

Reluctantly, he did what she asked but made sure to lock the doors. Iris didn’t even try to open her door when she heard the click.

“You want to talk again?” he asked sarcastically, but his face suddenly dropped when he saw the tears in her eyes as she turned to look at him.

“No,” she said. “I don’t want to talk.”

He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know she was capable of any truly emotion, but here it looked like _he_’d made her cry. Unless this was just another trick to possibly turn his parents against him. Maybe that was just her next move.

“Please unlock the door, Barry.”

Her voice was soft, gentle, vulnerable.

He did as she requested.

“Thank you,” she muttered and pushed her door open.

“Wait,” he said, just as she was about to step out.

She sighed, wiped away one tear and forced herself to face him.

“What?”

Taking a breath, he met her eyes steadily.

“I’m sorry.”

She blinked, not having expected that. She frowned, and then as quickly as the tears had come they dried up. Her lips parted, and he thought maybe she’d apologize too. Maybe they could put this all behind them. It was exhausting to say the least, and it was so unlike him to hold a first impression against anyone.

But he never could have expected what happened next.

Iris lunged forward, gripped the sides of his face, and kissed him. His instincts went into overdrive, and he kissed her back, deepening the kiss almost immediately, sifting his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer.

Then suddenly she pulled back, breathing heavily just as he was.

“What…What was that?” Barry asked.

She swallowed.

“I just…wanted to know what it was like to…to kiss you.”

His eyes widened. “And?”

“I…”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

He crossed the threshold and brought her back to him, kissing passionately and wildly, and Iris moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation of his lips on hers and his fingers in her hair. And God, she had never felt so alive.

That was until their shifting around brought Barry’s elbow hard on the steering wheel and the horn went off loudly.

They broke apart, and reality came crashing down.

They looked at the wheel that had gotten the pressure lifted off of it immediately, and then each other, and took in how hard they were breathing.

“Iris…”

She turned away to see that where they’d pulled over was just in sight of his parents’ place.

“I should go. We should go.”

She stumbled out of the car with her bag and strutted towards the house.

“Iris, wait!”

He opened his door and ran after her.

“Iris!”

“What? We have to meet your parents for dinner, and – actually, you know, I’m not feeling well anymore. I think I’ll skip out.”

“What? Why? Because we kissed?” He looked exasperated when she spared him a glance, running his hand through his hair and looking unbearably cute.

She stopped, and he stopped with her, looking at her as if she was the reason science made sense, and she couldn’t understand how one kiss had completely changed his outlook on her.

She licked her lips.

“Drive your truck up, Barry. You don’t want it to be parked so far back when you leave.”

He looked at her confused, then looked back at his truck, and when he went to look at her again, she was already going up the steps to his parents’ house and looked to be apologizing for her imminent absence from the dinner table. His mother looked concerned and to be assuring her that it was fine.

Grudgingly, Barry went back to his truck, drove it up to the house and put it in park.

“Hello, darling,” Nora said when she greeted him at the door.

“Mom,” he returned, leaning down so she could kiss his cheek. “Do you know what’s wrong with-”

“Iris? She said she had an upset stomach and was going to bed early. Do you know why?”

He sighed and looked inside the house to where Iris was disappearing up the stairs.

“I have no idea.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters of this story. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Dinner at the Allen house had never been so awkward. Barry couldn’t stop glancing towards the stairs. Nora kept gauging her son’s movements, hoping he’d explain himself eventually, and maybe even diagnose Iris’ sudden sickness. Henry just focused on eating, even though he was well aware of the tension at the table and some sort of shift between Barry and Iris, even though he hadn’t seen them together and was in fact late to the dinner table.

“Are you enjoying your dinner, honey?” Nora asked her son, patting her husband’s hand when he moved to open his mouth and compliment her cooking for the third time.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. It’s great, Mom. You’re a good cook.” He forced a smile and looked back up the stairs, his spoonful of mashed potatoes nearly missing his mouth in the process.

She cleared her throat and dabbed her lips with her napkin after finishing her last bite. She was about to suggest what was probably all in their minds, but her son spoke up first.

“I think I’m going to go check on Iris. Make sure that she’s all right.”

Nora’s eyes widened slightly. She’d expected him to ask if that was a good idea, not be so firm about it.

“Uh… Yeah, I’m sure she’d appreciate tha-” she tried, but Barry was gone before she could finish her sentence.

“Thanks for dinner, Mom. It was delicious,” he called back and then took the stairs two at a time until he reached the landing at the top.

Henry pursed his lips after finally finishing his plate.

“Do you think…maybe…something happened between the two of them today?”

Nora glanced at him and then rolled her eyes, beginning to clear the table and then heading for the kitchen sink.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Henry.” She lowered her voice and smiled to herself. “Something _definitely_ happened.”

After reaching the top of the steps, Barry headed down the hall and stopped at the first bedroom on the left. His old bedroom. Iris’ current bedroom. And the place Iris was currently residing so that she didn’t have to face his parents after kissing him.

Because that had to be the reason she was hiding out, right? She couldn’t actually be sick. She’d kissed him back after he kissed her, after she kissed him!

Suddenly, it no longer mattered what he thought of her as a person. It almost felt like this had caused a clean slate, and he could look at her differently now. In fact, he was looking at her differently. He was looking at her as someone he was incredibly attracted to who had just proved she was attracted to him also. And she was less than a foot away from him, or at least the door she was behind was.

His libido had shot into high gear. Knowing she felt the same…

_Calm down, cowboy. Your parents are right downstairs._

He brushed that thought aside. He’d deal with the possibility of them knowing his intentions later.

Slowly, he took the remaining steps to the door and realized as he raised his hand to knock that his fingers were trembling. That shook him to the core. He’d never been this sexually attracted to someone in all his life.

“Calm down, Allen,” he muttered to himself. “You’re not a teenager, for God’s sake.”

He knocked lightly.

“Who is it?” Iris answered immediately in her normal voice, then must’ve realized her error, because she forced a cough and repeated in a sickly sounding tone. “Who is it?”

He smirked, amused.

“It’s Barry.”

She gasped, then hurried towards the door to lock it. The click amused him further.

“Did you just lock yourself in?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Who are you more afraid of, me or yourself?”

Silence.

“If your parents sent you up to check on me, you can tell them-”

“I came up here all by myself.”

She frowned. “Why?”

“Open the door, and you’ll find out.”

“_Barry_,” she cautioned.

“Iris,” he teased, a chuckle to his voice.

She groaned and leaned her head against the door. She could feel herself melting in her panties.

“Let me in,” he requested. “Please.”

“Cocky bastard,” she muttered under her breath. But she sighed and took a step back to slowly open the door. “Okay, now you see me. What do you have to say?”

Barry was riveted. Her hair was swept up in a high bun and she was snuggled into a white robe probably left in the closet by his mother. Her dress was laying on the bed behind her and her shoes were on the floor by the nightstand. Her eyes were stunning.

“Barry?”

He shook himself out of the reverie he’d found himself and smiled.

“Can I come in?”

She sighed. “I suppose you won’t leave until I let you.”

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’.

She took another step back, opened the door wider and let him in, closing the door behind him.

“So, what now? You have my attention. I don’t know how long you’ll have it, but-”

He pinned her to the bare wall behind her.

“About that kiss…”

Her eyes widened, and her lips parted. She could feel her heartbeat racing in her ears as he continued to lower his eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes with more lust than she thought she’d ever seen in a man’s eyes. At least towards her.

“Y-You’re not getting another one!”

She pressed her hands to his chest, which proved to be a big mistake, as the feel of his skin beneath nothing but a white t-shirt turned out to be a major turn-on for her.

“Oh, I’m not, am I?” he smirked.

“Uh-uh.” She switched her hands to his arms to try to push them down from either side of her head, but she accidentally brushed his biceps and started to melt again. _Could this man pick her up on the way to the-_

_Stop it, Iris._

She kept her hands steady on the tops of his arms. That seemed safe.

“That was a one-time thing. After hearing about your relationship with Linda all day-”

“_Past_ relationship.”

“Past. Right. Anyway, I was just curious what it would be like to kiss you.”

“You wanted to know how I taste,” he started to lean in, and she started to crumble but she kept her grip on him so he was just out of reach of her lips.

“And I found out. And it’s over now.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“_Barry_,” she whined.

He chuckled darkly, and easily moved her hands to around his neck, where her fingers curled into the collar of his shirt. Then he closed the distance between them and inhaled her quickening breaths as he kissed her without warning.

“Mm!” She sounded surprised and even resistant, but then his tongue started tangling with hers, and she lost all resistance, pulling him closer and wrapping one leg around his calf. Her robe started to part and his hand moved down her body till it cupped her melting heat just beneath the robe, and she broke apart to lean her head back and moan.

“Shh,” he teased, running his finger over her lips. “My parents will hear you.”

“Your parents…” Her eyes flashed open. “Oh, my God! Your parents!”

Taking him off guard, she ducked under his arm and went to stand on the other side of the room.

“I don’t like you,” she said adamantly.

He chuckled and started advancing on her again.

“And you don’t like me,” she reminded him.

“I like this part of you.” He smirked.

“What? So, I’m just some sort of sex object to you?” she asked, getting genuinely offended.

“And exactly what am I to you at this very moment?”

Her lips parted, and then she paused. Okay, he had a point.

“What are you suggesting? That we just have sex all week and barely tolerate each other in front of others? I think they’re getting sick of us fighting.”

“Then don’t fight with me.”

“What are you suggesting, we get along?”

“I know it sounds crazy…” He started advancing on her again, slowly this time. “But if the idea of kissing me enticed you instead of making you want to vomit, there’s some part of you that doesn’t hate me as much as you thought.”

She frowned. “No.”

“No?”

“It was mere curiosity. That’s it. Now that I’ve been satiated-”

“But have you been? I heard you and Linda talking. You want to know if I’m any good in bed.”

“Barry.”

“We could find out.”

“Barry!” she squealed.

He stopped. “Or I could leave.”

“Leave. _Please_.”

“For one more kiss?” he asked.

“What? No!”

“Pretty, pretty please?” He pouted.

She shook her head in disbelief.

“That isn’t a no.”

“B-”

And he kissed her again, wrapping his hand around her neck and pulling her close. She moaned quietly and daintily touched his shoulder with one hand.

“Touch me,” he whispered into her mouth.

“Oh, my God.” Her eyes rolled back, but she moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. This time she made no attempt to get away but kissed him passionately instead.

It was until his hand was on her bathrobe that she managed to snap out of the daze he’d put her under.

“No, no.” She breathed heavily. “Enough,” she rasped.

Reluctantly, he released her, even though her body seemed to not want to release him at first.

“All right,” he said. “For tonight.”

He gave her his bedroom eyes and headed out of the room, shooting her one more look in the dark hallway before leaving completely.

Iris heard him talking to his parents then, saying something about how she was feeling all right but would just need the rest of the night to feel more like herself again.

“How decent of him,” she muttered to herself, turning back against the door and bringing a finger to her lips to touch where his had been. “Damn it all to hell,” she muttered. “I want him.”

…

Iris waited until Henry and Nora had closed the door behind them to sit on the porch swing. She wanted some breathing room and to not have to give an explanation before heading to the bathroom for a shower. There was just something about having the house all to herself that made her feel self about ignoring her feelings – or indulging in them.

Tiptoeing with a handful of pjs and toiletries, she made her way to the bathroom, then closed the door behind her and locked it for good measure. Setting her items down, she untied her bathrobe and let it pool on the floor, then turned to look at herself in the mirror.

It was only a face mirror, so she couldn’t even see below her collarbone, but she saw enough.

She saw sweat dotting her brow. She saw that her lips were still somewhat swollen from Barry’s kisses. She felt blush in her cheeks and a stickiness on her skin. And every time she closed her eyes, all her make outs with Barry were re-played beneath her eye lids. So much so that she thought she might go mad.

Finally, she opened her eyes, washed her face with cold water, and turned on the shower.

Once under the hot water, she let herself forget about everything that had happened and just focus on how good it felt to have a hot shower after a long, complicated day.

But that didn’t last, because the longer she stayed in there, the more she imagined Barry’s hands where the water was. On her breasts, between her legs, hitting the small of her back.

She pressed her hand to the wall of the shower and moaned quietly before dragging her own fingers down her slick body until her hand covered her drenched pussy, and she slipped two fingers inside.

When she found her clit, she rubbed hard in circles, imagining Barry’s tongue there. She quickened the pace and imagined him flicking his tongue and sucking. She rolled her eyes back, the pleasure almost unbearable.

Breathing heavily her hand against the wall turned into a claw, and soon it was clutching her breast, twisting her nipples into rock-hard peaks. She licked her lips as the water cascades over her face and massaged her breasts further.

“Barry,” she moaned breathlessly. “Oh, God, _Barry_.”

She pressed her back to the wall of the shower, not even aware that for a single moment she had to adjust to the cold tile. She was on fire, her whole body throbbing with want and need.

Finally, she arched, curling her toes and gripping her tangled hair. She let out a pleasurable gasp and nearly folded over where she stood in the shower. She tried to touch her clit again, tried to get that pleasure back, but she was too sensitive. So, she retrieved the soap, shampoo and conditioner provided and proceeded to wash herself down.

By the time she’d finished her shower and turned off the water, she felt like a new person. She dried herself off, got into her pjs, and quickly brushed her hair. The mirror was fogged up, but there was a small section where she could see her eyes. They seemed to be judging her, or at the very least saying ‘I told you so.’

Iris cleared her throat and looked away.

“Oh, shut up,” she muttered, and then walked into the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more steamy chaps for you! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The next morning Barry stepped out of the bathroom after showering, barely able to stand. With one towel around his waist and the other in his hand drying his hair, he made his way to the kitchen to down several gulps of milk straight from the gallon.

Sammy, his two-year-old golden retriever, whined as she followed him halfway there.

“What?” he asked, wiping his mouth on his arm. “I’m just recuperating.”

She whined some more and sat down.

He put the cap back on and stuck the milk in the fridge.

“When a man is without a woman, he has to take matters into his own hands.”

She laid down, looking absolutely miserable.

“Yes, last night and this morning,” he confided, then looked away. “Sorry you had to see that…last night, I mean.” The retriever looked away. “But you refused to stay outside, and at least I was covered up!”

Sammy moaned.

“You’re right. Next time, I’ll go in the bathroom. Okay?”

The dog looked up at him with hopeless puppy eyes.

“Oh, shit, right.” Barry got out the dog food and poured a bunch into her food bowl, as well as refilling the water bowl. “There you go, Sammy girl.”

The dog got up right away and started chomping away. He patted her head and went into his bedroom to get ready for the work day.

He sighed and leaned against the door frame when he arrived at the open doorway.

Getting ready for work wasn’t going to be a problem. Working was going to be a problem. He was not going to be able to concentrate worth a damn after making out with Iris West last night and needing two doses of jerking himself off to try to get her out of his system.

Of course, it didn’t work. Fantasizing about the beautiful vixen wasn’t going to do a damn thing until he had her for himself. The _real_ her.

But he got ready for work anyway and was out the door in no time. The auto shop wasn’t far from his house, and he was even the first to get there. He hoped the opportunity would be there to get into character of how he’d acted every day before this one, but something told him he would not be so lucky.

It worked on Felicity when she arrived shortly after him and said hello. It did not, however, work on Oliver when he arrived at the start of his shift half an hour later.

“Something’s up with you.”

Barry tried very hard not to snicker. _If only he knew_.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, trying not to sound amused and failing.

“Did you have sex last night?”

Barry nearly choked on his own spit.

“_What_? No!”

“Why are you so defensive?”

“I’m _not_.”

“You _did_ have sex,” he said, starting to grin. “It’s about damn time. You know a man can only go so long before-”

“I did not have sex. Not every…positive mood immediately equals sex.”

Oliver looked at him suspiciously for a while before… “It was with Iris, wasn’t it?”

Barry snorted. “She wishes,” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Oliver leaned in.

Barry’s head snapped up.

“I didn’t have sex with Iris. I didn’t have sex with anyone.”

“Then what _happened,_ and where did you get it?”

Barry laughed. “Wasn’t drugs either, Oliver.”

The older man studied him closely.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“Nope.”

He moved away from him to start working on his first car of the day when he heard someone calling him from up front.

“I have got to go,” Barry said, grinning as he set the wrench down in his hand. “Felicity is calling me.”

Oliver shook his head as he watched him go, still positive he’d had sex and annoyed that he had no real confirmation.

“Hey, Felicity, what’s uhhh-” He stopped suddenly, brought face to face with his make out partner from the night before.

In her seat beside him, Felicity cleared her throat.

“Iris here would like to know if the parts that have come in yet for her car.”

Barry frowned immediately and narrowed his eyebrows.

“I said it would take about a week,” he said.

“So?”

“So, it’s only day two, and we just opened up.”

“So they might come in later today.”

“They won’t.”

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“Why so eager to get out of town? Something…scaring you?”

She stiffened. “Nothing’s scaring me, Barry. Least of all you.”

Felicity’s eyes bulged.

“Then what?”

“I have a life I need to get back to!” Her voice rose.

“A life that doesn’t include me, is that it?”

Felicity’s eyes widened, and she looked up at Barry, but he paid no attention to her. She looked at Iris, but the beauty was focused entirely on Barry with fire in her eyes.

“I hate you,” she spat.

“The feeling’s mutual,” he returned.

Her fists clenched at her sides and Felicity quickly stood up.

“I think what Barry is trying to say is that the parts are not in yet. We’re sorry for the delay, but we will call you as soon as they arrive.”

“That’s not what I-”

Felicity plastered her hand over his mouth.

Iris was annoyed but also amused, so she nodded shortly.

“Well, I appreciate _your_ customer service…” She glanced down at her nametag. “Felicity, but I think I’ll just come by every day…to say hello…and see if my parts are in.”

Felicity’s hand dropped from Barry’s face as she slumped over.

“Bye.” She wiggled her fingers in a wave to the two of them then walked across the street, likely in the direction of Linda’s shop.

Felicity turned around and glared up at Barry as hard as she could in her black-rimmed glasses, tight ponytail and short height, her heels doing little to elevate her.

“What was that?”

“What was what? Nothing! Geez, between you and Oliver-”

“Did you sleep together?” she demanded.

“What?! No! Why does everybod-”

“Are you sure?”

He glared. “I think I would remember.”

She sighed and sat down. “Fine. Go back to work.”

He nodded and started heading back.

“Don’t sleep with her,” she ordered. “It’ll only make things more complicated.”

“What’s complicated?” he asked to no one and shrugged off the encounter, heading back to work.

“What was that about?” Oliver asked as soon as he returned.

“Shut up.”

Oliver frowned. “I didn’t-”

Barry shot him a glare, and he shut his mouth, keeping any further thoughts on the subject of Iris and sex to himself. At least for the moment.

…

Iris’ heart was pounding by the time she reached Linda’s shop. She couldn’t believe she had just done that, and that Barry had _said_ that. She’d had every intention of avoiding Barry as much as possible for the rest of her stay there. She’d go to the festival with Linda and say next to nothing to him when he came over for dinner each night. Either that or she’d start having dinner with Linda and have her bring her home later. It was a sound plan to her.

But then she thought about never kissing him again, and her body ached for his touch. And then she thought about how he still despised her when he wasn’t kissing her, and that made her mad too. Not that she didn’t also despise him, but how could one hate one so badly and need them just as much at the same time? It didn’t make sense.

She figured she’d test it out by checking on her parts. That was as good of an excuse as any. Nothing had changed, though. They still annoyed the crap out of each other. But there was a different kind of tension there too, and she knew Felicity had sensed it.

He still wanted her physically. At least, she thought so. There was no real proof obviously, but if he did, well then maybe she should-

_No_.

She had to get a hold of herself. She was not going to have a fling with the country boy who everybody loved but who despised her and she despised him. It didn’t make any sense. And if they didn’t hate each other and had a fling, what then? What would happen when it was time for her to leave? Could she just forget like it ever happened and return to her socialite lifestyle back in Central City.

“Easily,” she said to herself, and let herself into the shop.

Linda was checking out a customer, but as soon as they left she lit up when she saw Iris.

“Hey, girl, I was hoping you’d come in today.”

Iris huffed. “Yeah, thanks. I was…I’m just really glad to see you.”

“Oh, no. What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“You seem…edgy.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She turned around to flip through the clothes near the window. “I just had to talk to Barry at the auto shop. He was unhelpful, as usual.”

“Was he mean?”

Iris thought about it.

“His…_tone_ was mean,” she said, realizing he hadn’t said anything insulting and just asked questions in a demeaning way. He had admitted to hating her, but only after she’d said the words first. Did that count?

“Is that all?”

“Isn’t that enough?”

“Hmm.” She rounded the counter and started walking towards Iris. “Did something happen between you two?”

Involuntarily, Iris lifted her hand to her lips and brushed it with her fingers.

“Like what?”

“Oh, my God, you hooked up.”

Iris’ eyes widened, and she spun around.

“What makes you say _that_?” she screeched.

Linda laughed. “Your tone, your body language, you going out of your way to visit Barry when you probably knew it was going to end up with a war of words between you two. And you – you can’t look me in the eye when I talk about it.”

Iris deliberately looked her in the eye, but she could only hold it for a few seconds.

“Aha! I knew it!”

Iris rolled her eyes. “You don’t know anything.”

“Oh, yeah? How’s that?”

“Barry and I did _not_ have sex. Ew. Gross.” She wrinkled her nose.

“The most faked cringe I’ve seen in my life,” Linda said.

Iris frowned. How did this woman see through her so easily?

“Tell me what happened – if you didn’t have sex.”

Iris scoffed. “We didn’t.”

“Then what _did_ you do?”

Iris hesitated.

“Come on, I won’t tell a soul. Who else do you have to confide in but me?” She raised her eyebrows, and Iris realized she had a point.

“We kissed,” she finally admitted.

Linda smirked. “I knew I was on track.”

Iris looked so ashamed.

“Please, there are worse things. I knew there was some intense sexual tension between you two. I just never saw it manifested in such a malicious way with Barry before, but it was obvious it was there.”

“Yes, well, now I’m confused.”

“About what?”

“Yeah, about what?”

The girls turned around to find Barry standing in the doorway.

“Why do you keep sneaking up on us like that?” Iris demanded, sour.

Barry grinned. “Why do you keep talking about me when you think I’m not here?”

Linda stifled a laugh. “He has a point there, Iris.”

Iris groaned. “Can you just go? What do you want?”

“You.”

Her stomach dropped. Even Linda was shocked by his bluntness.

“To talk to you,” he clarified. “May I?”

“How polite,” Linda said, immensely amused. “There’s a room in back if you two don’t want to go outside.”

“Linda!” Iris exclaimed, outraged.

“Sounds like an excellent idea!” Barry declared.

Iris’ jaw dropped.

“After you.” He smirked and gestured for Iris to walk first.

She grumbled and started walking. “Where is this stupid room anyway?”

“Right across from the bathroom on your right!” Linda called, then spun around as another customer came in. She greeted them and Barry and Iris went quietly into the room where Linda had said.

Barry closed the door behind them.

“Okay, you have me. What do you want to talk about?”

Barry smiled and turned around slowly. His eyes were full of heat, just as they were the night before. Iris barely stifled her gasp.

“Who said I wanted to talk?”

“No,” she said immediately.

He laughed. “No, what?”

“No, we are not doing this. You are not- I am not- Nope. Linda!”

She made to get to the door, but Barry was blocking it. Even before she could try to get to the handle, he pinned her to the wall just a few inches away and lowered his lips so that they hovered over hers.

Her legs felt like jelly.

“Please…don’t.”

“Why not?” he asked smoothly.

“Because I don’t like you,” she said.

“So? I don’t like you, either.”

She held back a moan. He was so close. She switched gears quickly.

“Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I’m on a break.”

“Breaks aren’t this lon-”

He cut her off with a deep kiss, and she’d come to regret it, but she kissed him back.

“I knew you wanted me,” he said into her mouth.

“Damn, you.”

He chuckled hotly, then traced his fingers down her neck.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

He intertwined their fingers and pinned them above her head to the wall, then felt her succumb to his kisses and knew that he had won.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

His lips were hot and luscious on hers, his breath intermingling with her gasps, his hands passing from one delicious curve to the next. When he reached the hem of her short skirt, her eyes flung open and she tried unsuccessfully to push him away.

“No,” she whispered heatedly. “We’re not doing this.”

He palmed her mound.

“We’re already doing it.”

She shivered. “Not in Linda’s backroom. We are not doing this in Linda’s backroom.”

“No worse than my parents’ house.”

Her eyes flashed up to his, and she choked out a laugh.

“You are shameless!”

“Guilty.”

She reached down to push his hand away, but it only made him press harder against her, made his fingers creep under her skirt and inch towards her panties. When he reached the pink lace, he pressed deep into where her pussy had dampened her panties and looked back up to see Iris biting her bottom lip and barely holding in a moan.

“God, you’re sexy.”

She shivered again.

“Surely a man has told you that before.”

“Shut up,” she said and grabbed his hand, forcing his fingers beneath her panties and guiding them to her clit just beyond her wet folds.

“_Christ_.”

“Leave Jesus out of this,” she whimpered, pressing her face against his chest.

“Fine,” he whispered hotly into her ear. “This one’s all me.”

He started to move his fingers inside her, pumping slower at first, then faster and faster, rubbing her clit in circular motions to get her more and more aroused.

Iris arched up on her tiptoes, clutching his shoulders and breathing quickly. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and dragged it toward her, letting it go so he could chase her lips and inevitably catch them.

Barry stuck his tongue into her mouth, replicating the movement of his fingers with the swirling motion of their tongues, deepening each kiss for a more erotic experience.

Iris was starting to lose it, coming closer and closer to her crest, moaning louder and louder. Barry was so enthralled by the sounds she was making that he didn’t tell her to quiet down. He was eager for her climax, yearned to hear it and to feel it on his fingers, to have the knowledge that he’d made her cum without his cock, even though he desperately wanted that too. Right now, this would do. This was more than enough.

But just before she came, the door suddenly flung open behind them, and a startled Linda shrieked.

“No! No, no, no, no, _no_.”

They broke apart instantly, and while Barry was slower to stand aside, Iris pushed him away as if he was an infectious disease.

“Yeah, no, Barry, I said.” She scoffed. “I cannot believe you would jus-”

“Save it, West,” Linda said, glaring at her. “I saw what I saw, and it was no one-sided thing.”

Iris had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Allen.”

Barry turned to look at Linda, practically grinning.

“The next time you want to ‘talk’ with Iris, do it at your own place, not mine. Got it?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault she was here. I couldn’t help-”

“I said, _got it_?”

He sighed but nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay, both of you out. I’ll have more customers coming soon, and I need to sanitize this room. Who knows where the two of you-”

“Only against the wall,” Iris mumbled.

Both Barry and Linda turned to look at her, astonished.

“Well, it was! It’s not like we did it on the table or the floor. In fact, we didn’t even do anything.”

Barry scoffed.

“Oh, you definitely did something,” Linda said.

“Thank you,” Barry remarked.

“Not a compliment, Allen. Watch yourself.”

“Well, we didn’t _finish_ anything,” Iris said, prim and proper as if she didn’t look completely disheveled right in front of them. “Looks like your boy here isn’t that satisfying after all.”

“He’s not my-”

“Now, just wait a minute.”

“Nope.” Iris straightened herself out as best as she could without a mirror. “If you would please leave now, Barry. Linda and I want nothing to do with you.”

He scoffed. “You wanted plenty to do with me a minute ago.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“_Wow_,” Linda said, eyes bulged as she stared at the floor. “You two are in such-”

“If you say denia-”

“I don’t know what you’re talking abou-”

“Out! Both of you!”

Iris looked taken aback. “Linda!”

“Iris, girl, I love you. Even after one day, I’m glad we met, but I cannot have your mixed feelings and raging hormones in my shop right now. Please leave.”

She gasped but turned to leave the room and exit the shop. Barry was close at her heels till Linda pulled him back.

“What?” he asked, annoyed.

“Let the woman _breathe_. If she wants you, she’ll come to you. If not, she’s just not ready.”

He pulled his arm free.

“I’m not going to _wait around_ for a woman like that to come crawling to me. I’d be waiting till the day I die, and she’ll be gone in a week.”

“Bar-”

But he turned away and walked towards the entrance of the shop, ignoring Linda’s calls for reconsideration. And, to be honest, question him on if he hated Iris or not, since that was the impression she’d gotten the day before. Obviously, that was a lie.

One thing was for sure though. He wanted Iris West, and he was going to do whatever it took to get her, even seduce her in the back room of his ex-girlfriend’s shop. She shook her head, wondering if anyone else in the town had come to the same conclusion she had. These two were fire, and if they weren’t careful they would burn each other up before it was time for Iris to leave.

And then where would that leave Barry?

She shook her head as she watched Barry walk after Iris through the front window. It wasn’t any of her business. She had her own business to deal with, and it was much more comforting than the raging fire between Barry and Iris.

…

The rest of the day was a whirlwind.

First off, Iris barely got a foot out of Linda’s shop before Barry had fully caught up with her and spun her around.

“Hey, Iris.”

She narrowed her eyebrows.

“You were supposed to go the other direction.”

“Where? To the park? This is the way to my job.”

“Then, _keep walking_.”

“Not until you answer me one thing.”

She huffed and crossed her arms.

“What?”

“I want to know where you get off calling me unsatisfying.”

She shrugged innocently.

“You are.”

“The hell I am. You were putty in my hands.” He took a step closer. “Or should I say, between my fingers?”

She took a step back.

“No, you shouldn’t say.” She started walking past him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

“Where are you going?”

“Where are _you_ going?”

“I asked you first.”

She rolled her eyes. “Childish.”

“Well?”

“I’m going to walk around the block until Linda lets me in her shop again. Satisfied?”

She turned the corner, mistakenly going into the alley instead of the next block of shops. Barry stopped her before she could turn back around and pressed her up against the brick wall.

“Not nearly.”

He kissed her and she succumbed for a few seconds back, but then she stepped on his foot hard with her heel, and he yelped, jumping back.

“What the hell was that for?”

Iris inhaled a large breath.

“For not leaving me alone.”

“I swear to G-”

“Leave Him out of this too,” she spat, then moved past him and ducked into the first shop she could, which conveniently was an antique store that was surprisingly bigger than it appeared on the outside.

She crept into the back and hid until Barry had disappeared past the front window. Then she relaxed, looked at the merchandise for about five minutes, then resumed her walk till she returned to Linda’s who reluctantly let her inside.

“Are you going to be good?” the raven-haired woman asked with folded arms.

“Will you drive me back to the Allen’s, so I don’t have to endure a car ride with Barry?”

Linda looked at her suspiciously.

“Only because I don’t think you two would make it to the house before dark.”

Iris frowned.

“You’d be too busy going at it like rabbits in the front seat of his truck!” Linda exploded.

Iris’ jaw dropped.

“We have not had sex! And we’re not going to.”

Linda snorted.

“I’ll believe that when I-” She stopped. “Nevermind.” She sighed and waved her off. “Yeah, I’ll drive you. But I’m not staying for dinner. That would be awkward as _hell_.”

And it was awkward. Not because Linda had decided to stay despite herself, but because Iris hadn’t notified Barry to tell him she’d gotten another ride. And, despite his claim that he’d leave her if she wasn’t at the shop at 6 p.m. sharp, he waited until seven to see if she’d show up or not.

Linda called him at 7:30 p.m. to tell him what had happened. He was pissed, but she gave no apologies, and honestly, he didn’t expect any.

Finally, Iris had really been hoping that Nora and Henry would want to sit down to dinner as soon as she arrived. But, of course, she hadn’t been so lucky. They wanted to wait for Barry.

They wanted to wait at 7 p.m., 7:30 p.m., even 8 p.m.

“Do we really have to kee-”

The door flung open at 8:05 p.m. Barry walked through the door.

He glared straight at Iris, all while greeting his mother and father and pressing a kiss to his mother’s cheek.

“Long day?” Nora asked, leading him to the kitchen table. “I’ll warm up a plate for you.”

“You could say that,” he said, sneering at Iris.

“A lot of cars come in?” Iris asked, taking a bite of the steaming carrots now on her plate.

“One in particular that I just couldn’t figure out,” he said.

Nora sat back down after warming up all the food and dishing some out to Henry and herself.

“That must be awful when that happens, dear,” she said.

“Oh, it is. In fact-”

“Oh!” Iris exclaimed. “Sorry to interrupt, Barry.” She patted his hand. “But I wanted to mention that I met Linda yesterday, and we really hit it off,” she told Henry and Nora.

“Oh, Linda Park?” Nora asked. “She’s a nice girl.”

“Going places too,” Iris said. “She has a beautiful shop.”

“Oh, yes,” Nora said, enthused. “Barry gets me something from there every Mother’s Day. Don’t you, dear?” She beamed at Barry. He forced a smile back.

“That’s right, Mom.”

“Linda has such a creative eye. Doesn’t she, Henry?” Nora turned to her husband.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, dear. It’s uh, too bad it didn’t work out between you two, Barry.”

Nora hit him gently. “Henry.” She frowned, her eyebrows narrowed, as if her son was somehow a taken man now that Iris was staying in their house with them.

“Yes…too bad,” Barry said, still glaring at Iris.

“Speaking of Linda,” Iris continued. “I’ve decided I’m going to go with her to the festival tomorrow.”

Nora gasped. “Oh, why is that, dear? We thought you were going to go with our Barry! Did something happen?” For the first time she looked at Barry as if he was to blame. Shocked, Barry looked at his dad for help and received nothing but the older man shaking his head and not making eye contact.

“Oh, nothing of the sort,” Iris assured. “I like Barry well enough.” Barry snorted. “I’ve just made such fast friends with Linda. I want to spend the time with her. Surely you understand.”

“Oh, yes, of course, dear. I understand.”

“Both of us do,” Henry said, much more reassuringly than his wife had done.

“Great. Well, let’s eat then. I always enjoy your meals, Nora. I’m so sorry I missed out on yesterday’s.”

“We were all sorry you missed it, Iris,” Barry said.

Iris chanced a glance at him.

“Well, I’m here now.” She spotted an item across the table. “Could you please pass the rolls, Barry?”

Looking at her in disbelief, he reached for the item and extended them to her.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Their fingers brushed in the exchange, and Iris’ gasp reassured Barry more than any words could have. There was still something between them. Before the festival was over, he was going to prove it to her, once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chaps for you today! I hope you like them!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The following afternoon, all businesses closed early for the first night of the festival, which would now be ongoing until 10 p.m. every day through Sunday and include rides, games, vendors, food, and a few performances.

Linda and Iris spent the workday together, as they had the past two days, with surprisingly no arrival from Barry Allen on the shop’s premises. Even during their respective lunch breaks he didn’t swing by. Iris peeked out and looked down the block at one point, and even then, she couldn’t see him.

“Are you horny or genuinely missing him?” Linda asked, casually watching her from inside.

Iris scoffed. “Please.” Linda waited. “Neither!”

“Uh-huh,” Linda muttered and shook her head, putting together the last of her receipts before they headed down to the festival.

It was a short walk just to the far side of the park where the ticket booth was.

“I’ll cover it,” Linda said.

Iris gawked. “I’m literally bursting at the seams with money. I think I can take care of this one.” She reached for her wallet inside her pretty new purse she’d purchased just that day when Linda stopped her.

“This festival is a special thing for us small town folks,” she explained. “Let me give you the full experience without you having to even think of money. My treat. Please?”

Iris was truly touched. So much so that she was rendered speechless for a full 30 seconds.

“Is that a yes?” Linda teased.

“That’s a yes,” Iris said, jubilant. “Thank you,” she said, and pulled her hand back out of her purse.

Linda stepped up to the ticket booth and ordered general admission plus wristbands for unlimited rides.

“Oh, I doubt I’ll be doing any rides,” Iris was quick to say.

Linda frowned. “Why’s that?” She finished paying and handed her the wristband anyway.

Iris sighed but took it.

“To put it bluntly? I have a weak stomach and I’m afraid of heights.”

“You? Afraid of heights? Don’t you live in like a skyscraper or something?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “A mansion with several floors, but yes. My room is on the second floor though, which isn’t too daunting to me. Any higher though, and I tend to start feeling sick if I look down.”

“Huh. I wonder why that is.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s always been that way.”

“And spinning rides? Not a fan?”

“Well…I suppose I could try one out as long as we don’t eat right before it.”

Linda grinned as they stepped inside the festival grounds.

“I think I can manage to give us an eating break long enough to get a ride or two in. Definitely the Ferris Wheel at some point though.”

Iris’ eyes widened as she followed Linda’s outstretched arm across the grounds.

“Linda, no.”

“You gotta overcome that fear, Iris.”

“Not tonight!”

“Tonight is the perfect night!” she proclaimed.

“Linda, that thing is like three stories high. I haven’t been that high since I was a child and fell down the stairs!”

Linda stopped. “I think I know where your fear of heights came from.”

“Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but please…don’t make me do it.”

“I’ll be right there in the seat with you. We can even hold hands if you want.”

“Can I shut my eyes?”

“If you must.”

Iris’ lips twitched at the corner.

“You’re going to make me regret this, I just know it.

Linda looped her arm through Iris’ and giggled.

“Come on. Let’s go get popcorn!”

Iris whined. “That means no rides any time soon, Linda!”

“That’s okay! We have all night!”

Iris allowed herself to be dragged along to concessions and then to various vendors. They watched some mildly amusing shows but spent most of the time perusing the clothing, jewelry, and accessory vendors.

“You know, I’m surprised you want to look here, Linda. Isn’t this…your competition?”

Linda rolled her eyes. “I can appreciate others’ work. Besides…” She picked up a pretty pendant. “It’s much cheaper than mine and still of good quality.”

Iris chuckled. “I suppose so.”

After inspecting another studded wallet, Iris heard what she could’ve sworn was a very familiar voice. She spun around, expecting to see the very tall, very attractive, very irritating man she’d come to know over the past few days, but he was nowhere to be found.

“Looking for something?” Linda asked, then paused a beat before continuing, “Or some_one_?”

“What?” Iris swung back around to look at her. “Oh, no. Nothing. No one. I just thought I heard…”

“Iris, can you do me a favor and be honest with yourself?”

Her eyes widened. “About what?”

“You like Barry.”

Her jaw dropped. “I don’t!”

Linda raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

“Okay, physically maybe I find him appealing, but that’s it. I don’t see what all the fuss is about. He’s been nothing but mean to me since we met.”

Linda sighed. “So, you had a bad first impression.”

“Really bad.”

“But you’re festering over it when you don’t have to. Why don’t you just admit you like him?”

“Because I don’t!” Her breath suddenly escaped her. “I _can’t_.”

Linda softened. “Why can’t you?”

The sound of that voice sparked Iris’ attention again, and she turned to see that Barry was helping a little kid play a game, continuing to fork over cash so the kid could keep playing until he won a prize.

Barry looked good too. Still in jeans, but they weren’t as baggy, and his shirt was a nice sky blue with a couple white stripes running across it horizontally. There were no stains in sight, and his smile was…well, it was gorgeous. She felt a fire low in her belly grow, but her insides also exploded with butterflies.

“Because I’m leaving in a few days. My home isn’t here. It’s in Central City. And I have a lot…” She turned away when Barry lifted his gaze to search the festival and met her eyes for the briefest moment. “A lot of baggage that none of you know about it. And really, you know, I’m a bitch.”

Linda laughed. “You can be, I’ll agree with that.”

The little hairs on the back of Iris’ neck rose, and she just knew in her gut that it was Barry approaching. She cleared her throat and pointed towards the bathrooms just across the way.

“I…um…I’ll be right back.”

“Uh, sure…okay.”

And she was gone moments before Barry arrived.

“Snooze you lose, my friend,” Linda told him.

“I was helping little Davis play that squirt gun game.”

“And did you leave him unattended? He’s five years old.”

Barry turned around and moved a bit out of the way so Linda could see a beautiful woman sitting with Davis, who was likely his mother or at least someone he knew.

“All right, you get a pass. Although, you know, if you’d stuck around over there, you might have gotten a date. I hear Mrs. Clemens has the hots for you.”

“Is that so?” He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“Mmm.”

“Well, that’s too bad, because I’ve got the hots for somebody else.”

“She’s in the bathroom.”

“Only because I walked over here.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Wait.”

Linda laughed. “How long?”

He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

“Long as it takes.”

…

Twenty minutes later, Iris still hadn’t exited the bathroom. Barry knew that she couldn’t have possibly been waiting in line this whole time because plenty of people had gone and come out during that time. So, either she was hiding in a stall, unwilling to let people who actually needed to use the bathroom use that toilet in particular, or she’d found some way to escape.

Regardless, he didn’t mind waiting. If he didn’t get to her tonight there would be the following night and every night until the festival was over. She would have to confront him eventually, and when she did, he would be sure to not let her get away.

It was hard as hell not stopping by Linda’s shop today. He ached with need to see Iris again, but also longing in a way he couldn’t describe. All this time he thought he hated – or at the very least extremely disliked – her, but ever since she’d kissed him that night in his truck, he found himself open to just letting his animosity towards her go. Every time he tried to start fresh though – whether it be a conversation or cornering her in a room for a steamy make out – she said or did something that set him off and then they were back at square one again. It was infuriating, but also only made him more driven to successfully get through to her.

It bewildered him that he was so completely devoted to making something between them work, whether it was friendship or something more, because she wasn’t staying in town after he fixed her car, and he had to accept that, but…

“Ah, there you are,” he said, when her obvious form slipped out the entrance just a few feet in front of him.

Iris froze in her steps and slowly turned around.

“You were supposed to be gone.”

He shrugged. “I’m a patient guy.”

“Ha! I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“You just saw it.”

Her lips thinned. “Where’s Linda?” She spun around to look at the vendor and found Linda not near it. “She’s not where I left her.”

He came over to her and let his hand glide down till it settled in the small of her back.

“Let’s take a walk.”

She jolted back, her eyes narrowing in on him. He held his hands up in surrender.

“Just a walk. Maybe to play a game?”

She scoffed. “What makes you think I want to play a game with you?”

“You’ve been playing one since the moment we met.”

She glared, her lips twisting in irritation.

“Please.”

He gestured towards the game with a bunch of stuffed animals hanging on and around it. The board in back was covered with balloons, many of them already popped.

“That game’s an easy one. You’ll win yourself a prize in no time.”

“Who says I want a prize?”

He was amused. “Who _doesn’t_ want a prize?”

She tried to speak, but he was walking away now after nudging her elbow once.

“Come on,” he said. “Give it a try.”

Her mouth was hanging open until finally she decided to just go through with it. She huffed and followed him over to the game. She started to open her purse to find her wallet when he closed her hand over it.

“It’s on me.”

For whatever reason, she decided to cave to his need to pay for her, just as she had with Linda.

“Here you go, Joe,” Barry said, handing the few bills over to the man on the other side of the partition. “Two please.”

Joe nodded and came back with a five darts for each of them.

“Enjoy.” He smiled.

Barry turned to look at Iris.

“You go first.”

She sighed, reluctant to participate, but picked up the first dart anyway and threw it haphazardly in the direction of the balloons.

It fell flat on the ground before reaching them.

Barry pursed his lips to hide his smile.

“Try again,” he said, and picked up the next dart for her.

She tried again. This time it made it to the board, but it landed in between two balloons, sufficiently stuck there until Joe yanked it out.

She sighed.

“This is pointless. I suck at this. I’m never going to hit a balloon.”

“Hey, hey, _relax_.”

She huffed, on the verge of burying her face in her hands. How mortifying to fail at something so simple, and in front of “nice guy” Barry Allen at that. He’d probably use this against her in their next fight.

Meanwhile, Barry took a step back and stood behind her. He lightly grazed her left arm with his hand, and with his other held her other hand once she picked up another dart per his order.

“Just…focus. Align the dart with a balloon, straighten your hand, and throw hard.”

Her arm was shaky with him touching her like this…in such a _platonic_ way. In such a helpful way too. And he was so close. Close and not trying to seduce her. It confused her.

“Relax,” he whispered into her ear, and she truly tried, but the heat of his whisper made her legs turn to jelly. She swallowed.

“Okay.” She took a deep breath, focused in on her target, kept her aim straight and threw the dart, closing her eyes at the last second.

The sound of a balloon popping reached her ears, and Iris opened one eye to see that a yellow balloon directly in front of them had popped! She gasped, covered her mouth, and turned to look at Barry who was smiling widely at her.

“I did it?” He nodded. “I did it!” She squealed and jumped up and down, hugging him before she could stop to think about it. “Oh, my God, I can’t believe I did it. What do I get?” She turned back around.

“More turns.” Barry laughed. “You have two darts left and all five of mine.”

She frowned. “But they’re yours.”

“They’re yours now.”

Her lips parted. Not knowing how to take the kindness, she smiled tremulously and nodded, continuing with her game without him behind her. With his presence gone, she was rejuvenated and could focus more clearly. The strength in her legs returned. And with his standing right next to her, she found she wanted to impress him.

“Watch this,” she said when she got to his darts.

He grinned. “I’m watching.”

She shot every single one of his darts at a high-level balloon and won herself a big, adorable blue elephant. She smiled widely after Joe gave it to her.

“Didn’t see that coming, did you?”

“No,” he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I did not.”

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She took a step back and cleared her throat.

He frowned, worried she might run away on him again. But she did not. Instead, she took a breath and looked up at him, eyes gleaming.

“What should we do next?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Linda found them later that night, after Barry had bought popcorn and cotton candy at a concession stand and handed the cotton candy to Iris, who looked to be blushing when their fingers touched in the transition. She actually giggled after taking a few pieces of popcorn from Barry’s container and popping them into her mouth.

Linda’s jaw dropped.

To anyone who hadn’t seen these two bickering even a day before, they looked like a couple very much in love. She could hardly believe her eyes, and almost didn’t want to interrupt them - but she figured she should let Iris know where she was, since they’d been separated for hours.

She grinned though, watching them. It seemed the Barry everyone else loved had finally shown his face to the one and only Iris West.

“There you are!”

Barry and Iris both turned to see who was calling to them. Unlike when Linda had caught them fondling each other in her back room though, they didn’t break apart.

“Linda!”

Iris looked shy, almost nervous; caught.

Linda looked back and forth between the two, unable to suppress her quiet grin.

“Am I…interrupting something?”

“What?” Iris squeaked, and Barry looked down at her, amused. “No, not at all. Tell us…tell us where you’ve been. We couldn’t find you.”

“We didn’t look that hard,” Barry confided.

“Barry!” Iris hit him lightly, but she was smiling despite herself.

Linda couldn’t believe the sight before her, especially when Barry feigned hurt and the two got lost in each other’s eyes.

She cleared her throat.

“Hmm. What?” Iris asked, distracted by how Barry had shifted close to her now, the heat traveling up her neck.

“Did you want to go do something or…are you two set?” Linda smirked.

“I…”

“We’re good, Linda. Thanks for asking,” Barry said cheekily, and Linda smiled, rolling her eyes.

“Barry,” Iris scolded again and then took a step towards Linda, lowering her voice. “Is it okay if Barry takes me home?” Linda’s eyes widened. “To his parents’ place, not his!” she whispered heatedly.

Linda laughed aloud. “Hey, it’s your business! Go do what you gotta do.”

“Linda, I-” she called after her, but Linda just shook her head and kept laughing, half-heartedly waving goodbye as she turned to go the other side of the fair.

“What was that about?” Barry grinned, practically flush up again Iris’ backside, making her shiver.

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Iris was quick to stay.

She turned around, surprised somehow by how close he still was and took a tiny step back.

“Can you take me home?”

He frowned. “But we just got popcorn and cotton candy.”

“We can eat it on the way out. We’ve been here for hours, and I’m pretty sure we’ve played every single game here.”

“Alright,” he said. “But we’ll have to stop by Joe’s to pick up all those stuffed animals you won.”

Iris giggled. “I did win a lot, didn’t I?” Her eyes sparkled.

He beamed down at her. “You did indeed.”

“And what did you win?” She raised an eyebrow knowingly.

“A Jiminy Cricket keychain.” He looked down in shame, though he was hardly sad about it. He loved seeing her win time and time again, even if half the time he was letting her.

“And?” she teased, nudging her elbow into his side.

“And a goldfish.” He sighed sadly.

She laughed. “And you will name him?” She leaned in close.

“I will name him Goldy.”

She was downright giddy as she moved in front of him and draped her arms over his shoulders.

“Oh, Barry you are so…”

Her eyes gazed deeply into his, and then as if she was suddenly aware of how she was acting and how not like her it was, she started to pull her arms back, but Barry grabbed them at her wrists and put them back over his shoulders, bringing her hands together around the back of his neck.

He wasn’t letting her get away this time.

“So…what?”

She swallowed, then relaxed into the moment for a second longer before pulling free and patting his chest as she looked away.

“Such a good sport.”

His eyes narrowed. “Uh-huh. Thanks.”

She forced a smile and started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. Then he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her hand gently.

“I know you’re afraid of us, of what this is, of what it could become.” Iris’ eyes widened. “Don’t be.”

Iris pulled her hand back, and he let her. She lowered her voice so he could still hear her but no one else could.

“This isn’t a date, Barry.”

He held in a sigh, then nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go get your prizes.”

He didn’t reach for her hand again but made sure she was following before he walked too far. By the time they reached Joe’s booth, the tension was gone again.

“Well, if it isn’t the young lady who won so many prizes tonight!” he chuckled.

“That would be me,” Iris beamed.

“Do you need any help carrying all of these out?” he asked, concerned at the idea of her trying to juggle all of them herself.

“Not at all. My guy here-” Her hand fell from his shoulder before she could finish her statement. Had she just used the _possessive_ when referring to Barry? “Um…”

“I’ll take care of it, Joe.” Barry winked, and Joe winked, brushing aside any awkwardness that had just occurred.

“Well, here you go then, son. A blue elephant, two pink unicorns, and a handful of little green stuffed frogs, plus a sparkly keychain and a long rainbow snake.”

“I can put the frogs and keychain in my purse, Barry,” Iris insisted before he could object.

“How’s Goldy doing?” Barry asked, as she was doing that.

Joe looked downright depressed.

“I’m not going to lie to you, son. He’s not looking good.” He lifted the small plastic bag filled with water up and showed the pair how the fish was barely moving, though he was upright. Iris pouted, and Barry winced. “But get him in a bowl soon and feed him, and he should hopefully be perked up in no time.”

“Hopefully,” Barry said, then turned to Iris. “Should we go?”

“Yes,” she said, and they waved to Joe and said their goodbyes before heading off the festival grounds.

…

The drive back felt longer than usual, but it was spent in a comfortable silence instead of a tense one. Barry couldn’t help thinking about the last time he’d had Iris in his truck and what that had led to. It had been all lust that time, an outlet for their dislike of each other. But now something new was developing, something he’d never expected and didn’t want to let go of. He didn’t want to admit it, but he couldn’t deny what his heart was telling him, especially after tonight.

He was falling for her.

“Well, we’re here,” Barry said, slowing the truck to a stop and turning it off.

Iris smiled weakly. “Thanks for the ride, Barry. Do you think you could help me with my stuff?”

“Sure,” he said, but didn’t move.

He watched her as she opened her door and started to step out, and then as she just as easily came back in and shut her door.

“Something the matter?” she asked.

She licked her lips and debated how far to take this.

On the one hand, she could just ignore all the butterflies she’d felt and _really_ just stay with Linda tomorrow at the festival. But on the other, she could own up to it, discuss it, try and figure out what was really going on, and if it was good idea, given her time table and how much he still didn’t know about her.

She took the leap and opted for the latter.

“Barry, can we talk about tonight?”

He unbuckled his belt and turned to face her.

“Okay.”

“Well…what do you think about it?”

“I think we didn’t fight.”

“We did a little at the beginning.”

“But then we didn’t. Not after that. You had fun.”

She relaxed in her seat. “I did have fun.”

“And with me, too. Not just Linda.”

“With you,” she said softly.

“What did _you_ think about it?” he coaxed gently.

“I think…” She took a deep breath. “I think something is happening between us.” Barry slowly sat up. “Something’s shifted somehow.” She looked up at him. “I don’t hate you anymore. I don’t even dislike you. I think…you’re pretty great.”

He half-laughed, half-sighed.

“Well, that’s a relief.”

She smiled weakly.

“What about me?” she asked timidly. “What do you think of me?”

She couldn’t meet his eyes, so he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tipped her head up.

“I think you’re extraordinary, Iris West.”

“I’m kind of a bitch, sometimes.”

He laughed. “Sometimes. But sometimes I’m an ass.”

She blurted out laughing, then leaned back in her seat, staring up at him dreamily.

“Barry, there’s so much about me you don’t know.”

“Probably. You don’t know a lot about me either.”

“I know more than you do. I’ve heard so much from your parents, from Linda…”

“Fair. So, why don’t you tell me something?”

“That black Cadillac you’re supposedly going to fix one day-”

He rolled his eyes. “I _am_ going to fix it.”

“It’s not mine.”

His lips parted. “You stole it?”

“Yes? From my dad.”

“You stole Joseph West’s prize Cadillac?” His jaw dropped.

“How do you know about that?” She frowned. “You don’t strike me as someone who keeps up with gossip outside of your small little town.”

“Linda keeps me informed.”

“I see.” She paused. “Well, yes, I did.”

He smiled slowly. “I’ll be damned… You _are_ gutsy.”

“We got in a fight, and I thought I’d teach him a lesson, and-”

“You thought you’d teach Joseph West a lesson,” he said, amused.

“It was only supposed to be for a day! Just to make him panic a little. But then it broke down and you said the parts wouldn’t be in for a week, and then _I_ became the one who was panicking.”

“That’s why you kept asking about the parts,” he concluded.

She nodded. “And to piss you off, I’ll admit.”

He laughed. “Well, that part I already knew.”

“What was the fight about?” he asked.

She sighed. “Life?”

“Not ready to open up about that one yet, are you?”

She shook her head.

“Okay, so why hasn’t your dad shown up? I thought he’s a tech genius. Wouldn’t he have a tracker on his own car?”

“He does. I asked my brother to hack it.” Barry’s jaw dropped. “He’s the only one more skilled at tech than my dad, though my dad will never admit it. He never-” She huffed and looked away.

Barry reached for her hand, then entangled their fingers. Iris looked down to see it and didn’t pull away.

“I’m leaving soon, Barry. I have a whole life somewhere else. There’s no point getting involved. Long distance relationships never work.”

“And what is your whole life? Do you have someone waiting for you?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t have let you…have your way with me the other night in my bedroom.”

“You had your way with me too.”

“I pushed you away!”

“And you kissed me back. You…you fucking wrapped your leg around me, Iris.”

Heat rose in her cheeks.

“Okay, so maybe we both had our way,” she muttered.

“So, there’s no one waiting for you,” he concluded, with a smile on his face.

“Oh, wipe that grin off.” She shook her head, smiling.

“Iris…” He caressed her fingers. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.”

“I don’t want this to just be a fling you had that you’ll forget the second you get back to Central City.”

“It’d be hard to forget this, trust me.”

“What was the fight about, Iris?” he asked, softly.

“You’re relentless,” she said.

“Always.” He smirked.

She sighed. “It was about him belittling me, not respecting me, trying to control me by threatening to take all my credit cards away and my car and every nice thing that I owned that I only have because of him and his wealth if I dare defy him.”

“That sounds harsh. Nice call on stealing his car. I’m surprised your cards are still working.”

“Well, if Wally’s doing his job right, he doesn’t know it was me.”

“Are you and your brother close?”

She nodded. “The closest. We have to be, because our dad doesn’t…” She trailed off.

“I understand,” he said quietly. “Enough secrets for tonight. Should we get your things and get you inside?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Barry moved to open his car door when Iris grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her as she leaned in. Their lips met in a heart-stopping kiss that had Barry’s hand cupping her face and her fingers tangled in his hair.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” she admitted, her breath a whisper against his face.

He smiled and stroked her cheek tenderly.

“Next time?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t wait.”

…

The next morning Barry got up an hour before his usual time, fed and took out Sammy, and dressed in something casual but nice, tucking his work clothes in his truck before taking the ride out to his parents’ house. He’d picked up a dazzling bouquet of flowers the previous afternoon that still looked ravishing, and he fully intended on giving them to Iris.

Butterflies in his stomach when he reached the front porch, he quietly opened the front door, grateful that no one was downstairs yet, and made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Iris’ room.

He knocked lightly, hoping she wasn’t completely dead to the world in her sleep.

“Iris,” he whispered at the door. “Iris,” he said a little louder.

He heard a moan coming from the other side of the door and knew she was a light sleeper, at least this morning.

“Who is it?” she grumbled, burying her face in her pillow.

“It’s me,” he said. “Barry.”

Nestled comfortably in the bed, Iris’ eyes flashed open.

“_Barry_?”

“Yeah, can you… Can you let me in?”

She pulled back the covers, ran to the other side of the room to get the robe Nora had loaned her, and panicked when she saw her face in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She’d forgotten to take her mascara off, so it had stained her face, and there were indented lines from how hard she’d slept. Not to mention her breath probably stank. She was in no way ready to greet _Barry Allen_, the guy who she’d gone from hating to falling for in one night, at the door.

“What are you doing here?” she seethed, doing her best to fix her appearance with no bathroom available for her to wash up without running into him.

“I came to see you.”

“_Why_?”

He chuckled. “Open the door, and I’ll show you.”

She groaned. “Barry, I don’t really look that great right now. I-”

“I don’t care how you look. I have something for you.”

She sighed, accepting he wasn’t going to go away, and tucked her hair back as best as she could, tightening the robe around her waist.

“Okay…here I come.”

“Ready or not.” He smirked.

She took a breath and opened the door, rendered speechless by what she saw there. A very dashing-looking Barry Allen and a breathtaking bouquet of flowers.

“Are these…for me?” Her eyes sparkled.

“They are for you.”

“Oh, my God.” She took them from his hands and inhaled deeply. “What’s the occasion?”

He took a deep breath.

“I am here to ask you out.”

She lifted her head from the flowers and looked at him head-on.

“Barry.”

“Last night you said it wasn’t a date. I don’t want there to be any confusion this time around. So, Iris West, will you go out with me to the festival tonight?”

Her breath caught in her throat. Doubts started to creep in about how bad of an idea this was with her leaving in just a few days, but she abolished them before they could take hold.

“Yes.”

“Yeah?” he asked, beaming, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

“Yes!” she proclaimed, giggling.

She turned to set the flowers on her nightstand and then came back to him.

“Warning, bad breath,” she said, but before he could respond, she had cupped his face, pulled him down to her level and kissed him.

He inhaled her scent. “You taste great to me.”

Her nose wrinkled. “You’re lying, but I thank you for it.”

“Not lying. I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night.”

She felt shivers erupt over her arms and down her back.

“If you just…wait here for like a minute, I can brush my teeth and I’ll believe you when you kiss me and say I don’t stink.”

He laughed as she started to scoot past him.

“I actually have to get back to work, so-”

He pinned her to the door and stole another kiss.

“One more for the road.”

He kissed her nose, then pulled back and headed for the stairs, releasing her hand at the last possible moment.

“I’ll see you later for our date!” he called, grinning like a fool.

Iris leaned back against the wall and sighed contently. Then a dawning revelation hit her, and her eyes widened in horror.

“Oh, my God. What am I going to wear?!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

After Barry left, Iris couldn’t fall back asleep. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and started preparing for the day. Then she returned to her bedroom and repeatedly smelled the flowers Barry brought for her. She was downright giddy with excitement, unable to remember the last time someone had doted on her like this. Sure, she’d been raised in riches from the time she was born, but it never felt it was done with care the way Barry was doing it.

After all, he had driven all the way out to his parents’ place just to give her flowers and ask her on a date. He could’ve easily asked her out at Linda’s later in the day, but he chose to get up extra early and drive out and bring her the most beautiful flowers at that.

Iris was still starstruck.

A light knock at the door interrupted her girlish thoughts, and she called out to whoever was seeking her attention.

“Yes? Who is it?”

“It’s Nora, dear. Can I come in?” The older woman started to open the door just as Iris had stood up from the bed. “Oh, my! What beautiful flowers! Who did you get them from?”

Iris hesitated, then bashfully said, “Barry brought them for me…earlier this morning.”

“Oh, my.” Nora was practically beaming. “How incredibly sweet of him.”

Nora walked past Iris and lowered her head to smell the beautiful scent bursting forth from the room. Iris bit her bottom lip and turned to watch her, waiting for the inevitable.

“Tell me, Iris, did my son say what the occasion was, or did you just simply accept without asking?” Nora chuckled.

“No, I asked…” Iris began. Nora turned to look at her. “He asked me out on a date.”

Nora’s eyes widened, absolutely delighted. “A _date_?”

Iris nodded. “Mhmm. To the festival.”

“Well, I hope you said yes,” Henry said, leaning against the doorframe.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Iris hid her face.

“You guys!”

Henry chuckled and shared a knowing smile with his wife.

“Yes, I said yes. Of course. You’re embarrassing me.” She turned away, feeling her cheeks for the heat consuming them.

“Oh, darling, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I just want to say I knew there was something between the two of you. Knew it the first second I laid eyes on you together.”

Iris debated telling Nora that the something she was referring to wasn’t anything nice initially, and certainly not something that hinted at them wanting to date each other. In the end she decided not to. It didn’t matter anymore.

“And here you told me there was no spark between you two,” Henry remarked. “You were so sure. Look at you now. You can’t stop smiling.”

“Okay, okay, enough!” She laughed. “It’s one date. Can we save the third degree till later? I’d like to get ready now.”

“Of course, of course,” Nora murmured. “I have to get breakfast ready before you two leave anyway. Come on, Henry. Let’s leave this poor girl alone.”

Henry sent Iris a wink after his wife left the room and shut the door behind her.

Alone again, Iris’ heart was pounding a mile a minute. She could barely catch her breath. Henry was right. She had been sure. The way she felt now though made that first day here seem like a lifetime away. So much had happened. And they’d gone through three phases now. From extreme dislike to what could only be described as a blossoming infatuation. Iris could feel herself falling already, and they hadn’t even gone on a date yet.

The voice in her head that told her she shouldn’t get involved with him because she was leaving in potentially a day was getting more annoying by the second, so she deliberately ignored it. Today was going to be a good day, even if it was the only good day to come in a while.

Turning back to her closet, she examined each of the new outfits she’d gotten from Linda’s and came to the conclusion that she didn’t like any of them. Or rather, that none would impress Barry in the way she wanted her outfit to. She would have to purchase another today, something that would truly knock his socks off.

“Iris! Breakfast is ready!”

“Coming!”

For now, she slipped into some jean shorts and a gem-studded tank top with summer written all over it. She pulled her hair back into a half ponytail and inserted some drop earrings into her ears. Hopefully she looked cute enough to surprise him with after Henry dropped her off in about half an hour.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her purse, inhaled the scene of the flowers once more, and descended the staircase leading to the first floor.

“Oh, Iris, you look lovely,” Nora commented, setting the last of the food on the kitchen table.

“Thank you, Nora.” She smiled, fighting hard to keep her mind from wondering what Barry would think of her outfit, even if it wasn’t her date outfit. And Oh, God, how Linda would mock her delirious happiness over going on a date with him.

“Come sit with us,” Nora continued, and Iris shook off the attacking thoughts. She’d worry about those later.

Like, when she was riding in the truck with Henry on their way to the center of town.

“Coming,” she said, and quickly made herself a plate.

…

She didn’t know why, but she was inexplicably nervous when she stepped out of Henry’s vehicle after he bid her goodbye for the day. Straight ahead was the auto shop. To the right just a few blocks down was Linda’s shop. It would be so, so easy for her to just turn right and see Barry later.

But she ached to see him.

_He’s working, Iris. Leave him alone._

But surely he’d be happy to see her. Right?

She shook her head and strutted straight ahead across the street. If she didn’t do it now, she’d lose her nerve. Each step took her farther and farther away from confidence. What if she’d imagined this morning? What if yesterday hadn’t really happened? What if-

“Iris!”

The joy coloring his voice made all her worries go away.

“Hey, Barry.” She smiled sweetly.

“Are you coming over to ask about your parts again?” he joked, and heat spread across her cheeks again. Her venomous behavior seemed so silly when she could feel the way she was feeling now.

She laughed lightly.

“No, I…I trust you to fix the car when the parts come in.”

“You trust me, huh?” He smirked, then pulled her close, in full view of the auto shop and Felicity looking straight out at them with her mouth hanging open.

Breathless, she clutched at his shoulders.

“Barry.”

“Have you been thinking about me all morning?” he asked, his forehead brushing hers. His damp hair pressing against her skin. She didn’t care.

She swallowed hard.

“Because I have,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about you all morning. I can’t get you out of my head. I _can’t wait_ for our date tonight.”

She shivered.

“_Barry_.”

“Is that the only word you know?” he teased, smirking. “Because that’s fine with me.”

Smiling so much her cheeks hurt, Iris shook her head.

“You are intolerable.” She played with the fabric of his shirt.

“Only for you,” he swore, then leaned in and kissed her.

Iris wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, going up on her tip-toes so she could reach him with better access.

They probably wouldn’t have parted until they absolutely needed to if a certain whistle from a certain Oliver Queen hadn’t gotten their attention.

The broke apart and turned to look at him, smiling smugly where he leaned against the counter by Felicity.

“You hate her, huh?” Oliver called out.

Barry snorted and shook his head.

“Did you really say you hated me?” Iris asked, but she wasn’t really hurt.

“Didn’t _you_ say something similar about me?” He pried.

She laughed. “Fair.” She licked her lips. “Thank you for the flowers this morning. They’re so beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“God, that’s a line,” she said, but she was smiling so hard she couldn’t control it.

“A true one,” he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, reminding her of the night before.

It hadn’t been a lie. It had happened. This man appeared to be truly falling for her. Iris hardly knew what to do with that, but she knew she liked it. Despite everything, she was falling for him too.

“Hey, Allen! Tick tock, you can shag her when you’re done with your shift!”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Forget him.”

“I plan on it.”

She kissed him again, letting her fingers spread across his shoulders and imagining stripping him of his shirt and licking the skin beneath that flimsy t-shirt. She imagined caressing every dip on his chest, every muscle in his arms, hearing his breath catch when she reached the bottom of his torso and started to reach for his belt.

“Iris,” he hissed, and she realized that her hand was on his belt right there in broad daylight. Quickly she released it. “For later,” he said, and kissed the side of her face.

A chill whipped through her, thrilling all her senses.

“Later,” she said, granting him one more kiss and then backing away, making her way to Linda’s and looking back only once to see him checking out her behind as she walked away.

She giggled to herself and swayed her hips slowly until she knew he couldn’t see her any longer.

_God, it felt **amazing** to be in his arms._ She couldn’t wait to be in them again.

First things first though. Something to wear.

…

Sheepishly, Iris entered Linda’s shop about 10 minutes later, bracing herself for the mother of all interrogations. After all, Linda had caught them in an…unexpected situation the night before and been incredibly amused by it. Who knew what it was going to be like today? Practically a morning after situation she needed to prepare herself for.

“Well, well, well… Look who the cat dragged in.”

Yep. Prepare for the worst.

“Hello, Linda,” she said, politely.

Linda laughed.

“Don’t ‘hello, Linda’ me! I want details, girl!”

“Details of what?” she asked innocently.

Linda snorted.

“Of you and Barry obviously. You’re no longer screaming at each other or trying to fuck in my back room, but you’re definitely falling for each other. Hard.”

“I wouldn’t say tha-”

“Tell me what happened. What changed? And what’s happening next?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Iris shook her head.

“Truthfully, I don’t know what happened. He was just nice. Really nice. It was a side of him I hadn’t seen, and I guess I kind of fell for it. Or, _am_ falling… Or, I don’t know.” She collapsed into a chair.

Linda looked down at her.

“Oh, honey, you’ve got it bad.”

“We’re going on a date tonight.”

Linda’s jaw dropped.

“At the festival.”

“I thought that’s what you did last night,” Linda said, incredibly amused.

“Well, I may have…mentioned that I didn’t think it was a date…in the heat of the moment.”

“Ah.”

“He came over early this morning to give me flowers and ask me out.”

“God, that is so romantic.”

“Isn’t it?” Iris’ eyes glittered. “But I can’t find anything to wear.”

Linda’s brows rose.

“I love everything I bought from you obviously, but I need something else. Something perfect. Something that will take his breath away but keep his libido in check at the same time. At least long enough to get through the evening.”

Linda laughed.

“Well, I promise nothing about his libido. That seems to be a wild card whenever you’re concerned.”

“_Linda_,” she whined.

“But I think I have a few items that just might fit your description. Come on.” She hopped off the stool she was on and reached out for Iris’ hand. “I’ll show you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter with hopefully more to come very soon. :)
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Barry stared at the clock on the wall intently his last five minutes on the job. He’d already asked off an hour early, but still the seconds on the clock seemed to be going incredibly slow. He was aware of the irony. Not two days earlier, he’d been watching the clock just as closely, eager to see Iris on his break. Only then his intentions had been malevolent. Now he just wanted to see her because, well, he was falling for her.

Oliver had been smirking at him sideways and teasing him mercilessly after that full-on public display of affection in front of the auto shop earlier that morning, but Barry didn’t care. He could not stop thinking about Iris’ kisses. Her lips on his, her hands in his hair and sneaking under the collar of his shirt, one landing on his belt and no doubt lower if he hadn’t stopped her.

Iris West was a minx, a little devil herself, and he loved that about her.

What he loved even more was that the next time he set out to seduce her, he knew she wouldn’t be in denial. As much as he wanted to have sex with her already, he also kind of wanted someone to catch them and have her smugly declare ownership over him and their relationship. That kind of declaration would be sexy as hell, especially coming from Iris West, and especially if she meant it.

The nagging voice in his head told him this wasn’t a relationship, that it was one date, and that’s all it would ever be, because this time tomorrow Iris would be driving back home to Central City, and he’d never see her again.

Pain like he’d never felt filled his insides whenever he thought about it, so he was determined to not think about it. Tonight was going to be wonderful. It would be the start of something beautiful, not the end to what could have been. He was going to show Iris the time of her life, in more ways than one. She’d be starry-eyed before the night was up, and it would all be because of him.

A whistle one car away caught his attention, and Barry realized it was coming from Oliver. Annoyed, he retorted harshly.

“What?” he snapped.

Oliver only laughed.

“Calm down, cowboy. You can go back to fantasizing about Iris in a minute.”

Barry waited.

“Just thought I’d remind you that you’re supposed to clock out at 5 o’clock today.”

“I know that.” _Obviously_.

“Well, it’s um…5:01.”

Eyes widened in horror, Barry looked up at the clock and saw that it had just struck 5:02.

“Shit.”

Oliver chuckled. “Calm down. It’s only like a minu-”

But Barry tuned him out. Putting his stuff away quickly, he scrambled out of the shop as fast as he could and made his way back to his house to get ready for his date.

…

Linda thumbed excitedly through the clothes in her personal closet while Iris sat on her bed a few feet away and bounced one foot on the floor nervously as her leg occupied the top of one knee.

“Stop it,” Linda said, laughing. “You’re making even _me_ nervous.”

“Sorry, it’s just-” She licked her lips and stood up, walking towards her. “I didn’t expect you to give me something out of your personal wardrobe.”

Linda spun around and displayed a sexy floral low-cut shirt before her.

“I’ve learned to expect the unexpected in life.”

Iris’ eyes widened as she looked down at the blouse.

“It’s gorgeous. Sexy. A little revealing.”

“Exactly. It’ll drive Barry Allen out of his mind.”

“How do you- Wait a minute.”

Linda shook her head. “Let me answer that for you. No, I never wore this for him while we were dating. That’s not how I know it will drive him crazy.”

Iris did not appear convinced.

“I bought it for myself a week ago, because I felt like treating myself. Would you like to see the receipt?”

“No…no, that’s fine.” She appeared more at ease. “But are you sure you don’t want to wear it first? I mean, what if-”

“As long as you don’t have sex in it, I’m completely fine with you wearing it.”

Heat rushed into Iris’ cheeks. “Right,” she muttered.

“It’ll look even more stunning with the tan knee-high boots I got and fringy, suede mini-skirt I got to go with it.”

“Linda!”

“Plus, your natural curls. You absolutely must have them for the date. Barry will go wild over them. He loves tight little curls.”

“And how would you know?”

“I told you. We dated, and we’re friends, have been friends almost our whole life. I know these things. Mostly from when we were teenagers, but I’m sure they still apply.”

Iris blew a dark lock out of her face.

“Okay, I suppose I’ll just have to take your word for it.”

“Yes, you will. Oh!” She turned back towards the closet and weeded through it until she came across the silk strapless black push-up bra she was looking for. “_This_ will have him drooling.”

“I thought I said I wanted his libido kept in check!”

Linda shrugged. “If you can’t tease a man all night long on your first date, when can you? In fact, you can keep it. That will be harder to not have sex in. I don’t want it when you’re done with it.”

“Linda, I won’t-”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Ms. West.” She held up one finger.

Iris shook her head and laughed. “Okay, okay. But are you sure you want to give me all this? I feel like I’m stealing from you.”

“Borrowing, and only because this is short notice, or I would’ve bought you your own set.”

“I don’t know why you insist on buying me things when I could literally buy out your entire store.”

“Gotta save some things for the lesser mortals, yeah?” She winked.

Iris shook her head again and snatched the clothes out of her hands.

“Fine. Where’s your shower?”

Linda grinned and walked out of her bedroom, Iris close at her heels.

“Right this way, Madam.”

…

Sammy’s tail wagged excitedly when Barry turned towards her, only for the dog to frown and lay back down as soon as she saw what her owner was wearing.

“What? Again?”

He ran his hand through his hair, exasperated.

“I’ve gone through five outfits, girl. What about them don’t you like?”

Sammy whined and avoided eye contact.

Barry sighed.

“It’s almost been an hour. I have to get down to Linda’s shop to meet Iris. I can’t be late. I still haven’t picked up flowers!”

Sammy only whined once more.

“You know what? Fine.”

He pulled out a retro, maroon v-neck with buttons halfway down his chest and faded blue jeans.

Much to his surprise, he liked it more than the other options, and Sammy barked enthusiastically when he had the full ensemble on.

“Alright, alright, I like it.”

Sammy panted, a silly grin on his face. Barry couldn’t help but pat the top of her head and gently squeeze her floppy ears.

“Thanks, girl.”

He shoved his wallet in his pocket, made sure Sammy had enough food and water in her dishes for the next few hours and made his way to the front door.

“See ya later, Sammy,” he called out, then shut the door behind him.

It didn’t take long at all to purchase the single rose he decided was fitting for the night and not too cumbersome with them walking all around for hours. But when he walked up to Linda’s shop and didn’t see either of the ladies there and the store officially closed and dark inside, he got concerned.

He looked at his phone just as it had started to vibrate.

A message from Linda. They’d gone to her place to get ready and were close by.

His nerves kicked into high gear, as did his anticipation. He couldn’t wait to see what Iris was wearing. He wondered how long they’d last before they started fucking behind a fair tent, just out of sight of everyone else there. His pants got tight thinking about it, so he desperately tried to focus on something else – _anything_ else.

His eyes landed on the tiniest rock at the end of the block, then he registered movement. Sure enough, when he looked up he saw Iris and Linda walking towards him; Linda with the biggest grin he’d ever seen on her and Iris looking the complete opposite of anything he’d seen on her – _shy_.

He deliberately took a breath when he realized he’d stopped consciously breathing and walked towards them. They all three came to a stop once they were within a foot or two of each other.

“Hi, Barry,” Linda said, beaming. “Sorry we’re late. The curls needed a little extra bounce.”

His mouth went dry.

“Hey,” Barry said, taking his time checking Iris out before meeting her shy eyes. “You look incredible.”

“My masterpiece,” Linda said proudly.

“Hi,” Iris said timidly. “You look…” She checked him out too. “Wow.”

That gave him a boost, and he reached out with his hand to hers.

“You ready to go?”

She met his eyes, smiled and nodded before taking his hand.

“Ready,” she breathed, and they both tuned out Linda’s final remarks as they walked away together towards the festival grounds.

…

They were near the front of the line to get their tickets when Barry finally pulled out the single rose from behind his back and handed it to Iris.

Her eyes widened and sparkled with delight.

“Barry! You didn’t have to- For me? Really?”

He laughed. “Yes, for you. Who else would I give flowers to?”

“Um, your mother?” she teased, and he felt the slight tension ease out of her.

“Point taken.”

“She’s thrilled we’re on a date, by the way.”

“Oh, I bet. You told her?”

“I felt it was my duty as a guest of the Allen Bed and Breakfast to inform the host I was dating, er- going on a date with her son.”

“Dating, huh?” He nudged her, but Iris couldn’t respond because they were next in line and Barry was hastily paying for their tickets.

He turned back around after getting the wristbands and took her hand in his. Chills raced down her spine as he intertwined their fingers together. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to this feeling.

“Okay, how about we put these on,” he suggested, and released her long enough to put hers and his on, since she was having some trouble.

“Thanks,” she said, shy once more at not being able to do something so simple.

Well aware of her condition, Barry pulled her away from the crowds out into the open.

“It’s okay to loosen up, Iris. You’ve had no problem all week. What’s up?”

She shrugged. “All of that was in the moment. This is…this is deliberate. It’s an official date. I haven’t had one of those in a long time, and usually the guys ended up being jerks.”

“Well, you’ve already seen me as a jerk. Now you get me as a nice guy. How’s that?”

Her smile was tremulous but real.

“Okay, Mr. Nice Guy, what are we going to do tonight on our official date?”

“What do you want to do?” he asked innocently.

“Well…” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, leaning in close.

He reluctantly stopped her from further unbuttoning his shirt as he struggled to remember how to breathe.

“_Besides_ that,” he said through strangled breath.

Her voice was low and silk when she laughed.

“Am I not loosened up enough for you yet?”

“Iris,” he warned. She was going to be the death of him. “At the festival, what do you want to do? Like, festival activities. Games, dancing, rides, maybe?”

She went up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

“I’d love to ride you.” She whimpered. “Please?”

“_Christ_,” he muttered, shifting uncomfortably. “Come with me.”

Giddy and thinking she’d won, Iris happily skipped along after him, holding his hand tightly. That was until they stopped in front of some weird spinning ride with large, tall half-circle booths that spun depending on how fast the table inside the booth was being turned. And, according to Iris, it seemed to go on forever.

“Tipsy, Topsy, Turvy,” she read the sign slowly.

Barry grinned. “It’s one of my favorites. We have to ride it.”

Iris frowned. “No.”

Barry’s smile quirked. “What do you mean, no?”

“I mean, this is not the type of riding I was referring to!”

He laughed. “Oh, I know. Trust me. And I want to let you ride me even more than you do.” He lowered his voice. “But you can _ride_ me any time. This festival is only here for a few more days.”

She huffed and folded her arms, unintentionally enticing Barry further by pushing up her cleavage. He swallowed hard.

“Just two or three rides,” he said, forcing himself to look at her face. “Then we can do games, a little dancing…I want tonight to be memorable.”

“Fucking you _would_ be memorable,” she muttered under her breath, but obviously had come to realize Barry wasn’t going to change his mind any time soon.

“Fine,” she said. “But if I scream-”

“You’ll have me to hold you.” He winked.

Iris smiled a little at that. “Okay,” she said, and went with him as he led her to the line for the ride.

…

Iris stuck her tongue out, then ran it along her teeth, intently focused on pushing down on the buttons on the controller in order to push Barbie faster up to the finish line than Ken, who was controlled by Barry beside her.

“Aha!” she cheered, jumping up out of her seat. “I won! I win again,” she sang.

Barry shook his head at her but couldn’t help but smile.

“For the third time,” he confirmed. “What do you choose this time?”

“Hmmm…” She pretended to think about it. “What should I get, Chris?” she asked the owner of the booth as if they were longtime friends. Both Barry and Chris looked at her, amused.

“Whatever the lady doth desire,” he said, cheekily bowing before her.

Iris smirked.

“I’m thinking…the yellow ladybug?”

“’Tis yours!” he declared and grabbed the stuffed ladybug from above his head and handed it to her. When she held it to her chest, it hid her cleavage completely from view.

Barry frowned.

“What?” she teased.

He forced a smile. “Nothing. You ready for some more rides?”

She groaned. “I didn’t like any of the ones we went on, Barry. Why would I like any of the others?”

“That’s because you went on with a bias. You didn’t give them a chance.”

“They all went really fast and snapped _hard_. I got whiplash at least three times.”

“From the three different rides?”

“Precisely.”

“Okay, then I have a surprise for you.”

“You’re ready to fuck?”

Chris raised his eyebrows. Barry groaned.

“N-Not yet.” He cleared his throat, pulling her away from the booth.

“Then what?” she complained.

“I have a ride-”

“Not another one.” She rolled her eyes.

“_I have a ride_,” he repeated. “That doesn’t go fast, doesn’t have quick turns, and is beloved by nearly all.”

She looked doubtful. “And what, pray tell, is that?”

He took her hand and tugged her to the other end of the park. When he stopped, she looked up higher, higher, higher, her lips parting as her heart started to race in horror.

“No.”

“It’s a Ferris wheel.”

“No,” she said adamantly. “I’m not going on it.”

“I’ll be right there with you.”

“That didn’t make any of the other rides any better.”

“Iris.” He turned her to face him. “This one scares you more than the rest. Why?”

She sighed. “I’m afraid of heights.” She turned her head to look up. “And that ride is really, _really_ high.”

“There are higher rides,” he said. “Not at this festival maybe, but-”

“No, I know there are, but Barry, _please_, don’t make me do this.”

He ran his hands up and down her arms and looked tenderly into her eyes. He tucked a few gorgeous curls behind her ears.

“What happened, Iris? What made you so scared?”

Iris sighed. It was either the truth or the ride at this point, and to be fair she had told Linda. She swallowed.

“I live in a mansion.”

Barry didn’t say anything, just waited for her to continue.

“When I was little, I fell down the grand staircase from the third floor. Just…kept falling until I hit the bottom. No one was there. No one saw it. My dad never believed me. But it happened, and I’ve been terrified ever since.”

“Oh, Iris.”

He held her tightly in his arms and rocked her gently, dipping his face into her sweet-smelling curls.

“Please don’t make me do it, Barry.”

He pulled back slightly and brushed the tears away that were running down her cheeks.

“Iris, do you trust me?”

Slowly, she nodded. “Yes. I do.”

“Then trust me on this. You’ll be completely safe, and I’ll be right there with you.”

She swallowed. She still didn’t like it one bit, but she could tell he meant well, and he was promising to keep her safe, which was more reassuring than anything her father had ever said or done. Or even her brother really, since she had always been the one protecting him growing up.

“You’ll be right there?”

“I promise.”

“O-Okay,” she said shakily. “Let’s go then.”

“Afterwards we’ll get popcorn and ice cream and listen to some live music, okay?”

She liked the idea of that, so she smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

…

Next in line, Barry and Iris stepped up onto the platform and walked into the next bucket seat in the Ferris wheel. Just as Barry was about to sit down though, Iris gasped.

“What? What is it?”

“My ladybug! I must’ve dropped it on my way over. I don’t have it anymore. I had to play like 10 times to get it, Barry!”

“Okay, okay.” He chuckled, soothing her. “I’ll tell David to hold the ride, and I’ll go get it. I’m sure it’s probably right by Chris’ booth, alright?”

She relaxed some and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay.” He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. “Be right back.”

Barry jumped down and headed over to David, who was manning the Ferris wheel. He had headphones on, but Barry knew they rarely had music blaring in them. He just didn’t like noise.

“Hey, David!” He slapped his shoulder lightly. “My girl dropped something on our way over here. Mind holding the ride until I get back? I promise it’ll be quick.”

David nodded along, waving him off, and Barry ran to go get the stuffed bug. Unfortunately, Fred, who was manning when the Ferris wheel moved took the gesture as a sign for the next group of people to join the ride, and so he moved the ride along to the next bucket, and the next bunch of people filtered onto the ride.

Iris yelped in her seat, trying to hold onto something, anything, but there was nothing but the seat itself, and it kept rocking every time it came to a stop.

“Barry? Barry!”

But she could see him now as she moved higher and higher up, searching for her ladybug that was nowhere in sight. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, absolutely terrified to be so far up.

Maybe this was a test, she thought. Maybe she’d be able to ride this ride on her own and even get over her fear of heights. It hadn’t been either of their plans, but maybe it would be okay. She just had to remain _calm_.

Well, remaining calm went straight out the window when the ride came to a screeching halt when Iris’ seat reached the very top and refused to move another inch.

As she breathed slowly and deeply, flashbacks hit Iris like a ton of bricks. She was seven years old again falling down those steps. Except this time, she didn’t just come away with some scratches and a bruise or two. This time she fell over the banister to her death when she hit the bottom floor. That’s how high up she felt, how helpless she was, and God, what happened to Barry and his promises? Why couldn’t he be here with her? Why-

“Iris!”

Hesitantly, she looked over the edge of her bucket seat and saw it was Barry looking up at her from the ground, her ladybug in one hand and his other reached up to her. She was too afraid to lean over to call back to him, so she stayed where she was and shouted out into the air.

“I’m okay, Barry! I’m up at the very…top.”

“Shit,” Barry said, down on the ground. He turned to David, furious. “What’s going on? I thought I told you to hold the ride!”

“And I agreed to. Must’ve been Fred who kept it going. He gets confused sometimes.”

Barry ran his hand through his hair.

“So, what now? What’s happening?”

“Fred ran to get a mechanic. Tom should be here soon.”

Barry couldn’t stand this. He was so helpless. Everyone on the ground was looking up in horror at the stopped ride. And Iris…oh, my God. He’d told her to trust him; and look what he’d gotten her into. She’d probably want nothing to do with him after this she’d be so traumatized.

Suddenly an idea came to him. A really crazy idea that he knew he had to act on before he chickened out completely and became a helpless onlooker again.

“Iris! I’m coming for you!”

David’s eyes suddenly widened.

“What-”

“Don’t try and stop me. My girl is afraid of heights. I _have_ to be with her.”

He took a deep breath and approached the Ferris wheel. He looked down at his shoes and up at the very tall ride and told himself not to think, just do. He grabbed on to one of the large metal arms, then managed to climb on top of it, then he reached for the next one, then the next one. Soon he was halfway up and quite aware of the height as the wind threatened to blow him aside, but he just kept moving.

Within minutes, he was before Iris, though her eyes were tightly shut, so she didn’t have to see anything and hadn’t really been able to comprehend what he meant when he said he was coming, other than being hopeful.

“Iris,” he said softly, hoping to keep his grip on the metal arms.

He’d need the perfect swing to get into her bucket, but to come all this way and fall to his death didn’t seem like the end for him. In fact, he refused it.

Hesitantly, Iris opened her eyes. They widened immediately on seeing him.

“Barry?! What are you- What are you doing up here? Oh, my God! You could be killed! You could fall to your death! You could- I don’t even know what to say, but-”

“Just stay still, Iris,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Scoot over a little bit, and…yes, yes, that’s right. Just a little more. Perfect.”

Iris gulped, as far over to the side as she was comfortable with.

With one daring swing, Barry used his momentum to get his legs inside the bucket. Releasing the metal bar at just the right time, he was suddenly safely inside the ride with Iris.

“Oh, Barry!”

She clutched at him, pressing her head to his chest as he held her close.

“I was so scared. Oh, my God. I’m still scared. Barry…Barry…”

“It’s okay.” He smoothed his fingers over her hair and down her back. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

Time passed, and eventually Tom, the ride mechanic, came and fixed the Ferris wheel. Iris was eager to get off when they got to the bottom, so there was no continuing the ride like Barry had hoped for. Honestly, he didn’t blame her.

Instead, he took her to the concessions to get her some water and then led her inside the tent filled with live music.

They took a seat at the picnic table on the far side, and Barry watched Iris as she drank her water, trying to stop shaking. When she finally finished, she looked up at him in disbelief.

“How are you not shaking? Or scared at all? Your _life_ was in danger.”

“So was yours,” he retorted. He cupped her face in his hand. “Are you all right?”

She nodded. “I think so.”

“Oh, almost forgot.” He pulled the stuffed ladybug from under his arm. “Thought you might want this. David handed it back to me after we got back down.”

“Oh, my God.” She took it and shook her head. “This dumb ladybug. I don’t know why I thought it was so important. Nearly cost you your life.”

“But it didn’t,” he said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “And now you have us both.”

She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I guess.”

“Hey, don’t be down.” He stroked the side of her face. “We’re both here, alive, and so is Mr. Bunny.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Mr. Bunny?”

“You can change the name if you like. It just seemed fitting to me for a yellow ladybug,” he joked.

She groaned and pressed her face into his shoulder.

“Not funny.”

But he could tell her nervous jitters were starting to leave her little by little.

“You think you can stand?” he asked her.

“For what? I don’t think I can walk around right now.”

“How about dance?”

She looked up at him, registered a slow, country song starting to play, and smiled tremulously.

“I think I could do that.”

He smiled down at her and helped her to her feet, setting the ladybug in a semi-hidden location beneath the table where it hopefully wouldn’t be stolen. Then he led her out onto the dance floor, draped her arms around his neck and encircled her waist with his hands.

The music calmed Iris, as did the feel of Barry so close to her. She felt she was floating in the clouds and slowly coming back to where she’d been near the beginning of the date. Slowly.

“Mmm. This is nice.”

“Mhmm,” he agreed.

“You smell good,” she commented, and he started to grin.

“Yeah?”

She nodded.

“Thanks,” he quipped. “I thought about putting on cologne, but then I thought maybe you'd like my natural musk instead.”

Her thumb made its way down the back of his neck, as she pulled him down to whisper in his ear.

“I do. It reminds me of sex.”

He inwardly groaned. She was _definitely_ okay again.

He pulled back slightly.

“Iris…”

Her lips latched onto his, and he didn’t push her away. He kissed her back, shivers shooting down his spine when her fingers got tangled in his hair and played with his buttons, hands spread across his chest. She gasped into his mouth when he smoothed his hands down her back, gripping her curves and pulling her flush up against him. Tongues started to swirl in each other’s mouths, and it was absolutely heavenly, intoxicating. Neither wanted to part. They just wanted _more_.

“Barry,” she whispered when he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Do you want to…?”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded enthusiastically, eyes closed shut, her body aching for his touch.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Barry turned to grab the ladybug stuffed animal beneath the table, but he nearly ran into a tall, dark-skinned man with what he couldn’t help but think was a resemblance to Iris. He frowned.

“Can I…help you?”

“Wally?” Iris deadpanned.

“Dad’s here, Iris, and he’s not happy.”

“Wh…” She swallowed hard. “What? I thought-”

“He figured out what I was doing and broke through the code. He’s looking for you.”

Her mind, about to implode with all possible scenarios, she could only blurt one sentiment.

“What do I do?”

“Hide.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The sun set at the Allen Bed and Breakfast around precisely 8 o’clock that evening. Henry and Nora were enjoying each other’s company in their sunroom at the back of the house, holding hands and reminiscing about the day. Most significantly, Nora could not stop talking about Barry and Iris and the date they were currently on.

“Do you think they’re holding hands?” Nora asked, her head on her husband’s shoulder as she smiled blissfully.

“Oh, I’m sure of it,” Henry answered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“And you know Barry. He’s a perfect gentleman. He probably won’t even kiss her tonight. Not on the first date.” She frowned suddenly.

“I don’t know about that, honey,” Henry said. “Our boy came all the way out here early in the morning just to ask Iris out. Something tells me he’s got a mind-blowing kiss in mind for the end of the date.”

“Oh, Henry, don’t say things like that. Our Barry would be so polite. Maybe a peck, nothing more. He’s not a wild animal.”

Henry considered the noises coming from Iris’ bedroom the night she went to rest and skipped out on dinner; and how eager Barry had been to check on her, and got the feeling that he and his son had similar passions when it came to the women they were interested in. Whether Nora wanted to recall it or not, they could’ve been compared to wild animals in their younger days, and even now on occasion.

But if his wife wanted to remain oblivious to the fact that Barry and Iris had likely already kissed before tonight, and more than once at that, he would oblige her. Happy wife, happy life, and all that.

“Perhaps you’re right, dear,” he said, kissing the crown of her head.

“I am,” she said instantly, and he chuckled.

“You are, then.”

A loud knock at the front door interrupted their quiet moment, and Nora lifted her head and turned it towards the interior of the house.

“Another potential guest?” she asked curiously. Then she turned to face her husband. “I mean, Barry and Iris wouldn’t knock if they were coming back early. Would they?”

“Doubtful they’d be coming back this early anyway. The Ferris wheel doesn’t light up until after dark, and Barry confided in me he wanted to take Iris on that before the end of the night.”

“Aww, did he?” Her eyes lit up. “That is so sweet of him. I bet-”

Another loud knock sounded.

“I better get that,” Henry said. “Before our potential guest gets angry and leaves.”

Nora frowned but followed him. “I’ll come too.”

“I didn’t even think we locked it,” Henry said, mostly to himself, as he approached the front door, his wife trailing behind him.

“I certainly didn’t,” Nora said, having heard him.”

“Hmm.”

He turned the doorknob and swung the door open just as the visitor to the house was about to knock again.

Nora’s eyes widened when she saw the angry look on the man’s face. _Oh, dear_.

“I’m sorry for the delay, sir,” Nora said, quickly pushing past her husband. “We were in the back of the house. Was the door locked?”

The question seemed to render the man speechless.

“I…I didn’t check. I thought the appropriate thing to do would be to knock,” he said gruffly.

“Oh.” She glanced back at Henry. “Well, yes, I suppose it is.”

“Are you interested in staying at the Bed and Breakfast?” Henry asked, trying to keep focused on a subject he could control.

“No,” the man ground out.

Henry’s brows furrowed. “Then… How can we help you, Mr…?”

The man sighed, releasing his fist finally to run his hand over his face.

“It’s a small town. I suppose you are allowed some confusion.”

Henry and Nora glanced at each other before looking back at him.

“My name is Joseph West, and I’m here for my daughter. I believe she’s been staying here. Iris?”

Nora’s eyes instantly lit up.

“Oh, Iris, yes! She’s such a darling girl. We love her very dearly. As if she were our own.”

Joseph ignored that.

“Is she here?”

“Oh, no, she’s not here,” Nora confided instantly. “She’s at the festival! On a date with our boy, Barry. I see bright things for their future, personally.” She was nearly bursting at the seams. Henry fought to keep a straight face.

“Is something wrong?” Henry asked.

Joseph sighed again. “She’s just been missing a few days, and I wondered where she was.”

“Good Heavens!” Nora’s hand flew to cover her heart. “Was there a missing person’s report filed on her?”

“No,” Joseph said instantly. “Nothing of the sort. That would-” He shook his head. “Do you know who we are? What exactly did Iris tell you when she came to stay here?”

Nora blew a few of her red locks out of her face.

“Goodness, not much. Just that she was new in town and that her car was being fixed at the auto shop. Barry sent out for parts right away, but he told even us that it would probably take about a week for them to come in, and then there was the labor. So, she’s been staying here.”

“And how would your son know that?”

“Oh, he’s an auto mechanic. He was the one assigned to fix Iris’ car.”

“I…see. And they’re on a date now?”

The disgust in his voice was detected easily by both Nora and Henry.

“Just what are you implying?” Henry asked, getting defensive.

“I will be frank with you both, since being out in the middle of nowhere has clearly cut off any knowledge of the outside world.”

Both Nora and Henry were taken aback.

“I own West Tech Inc in Central City. I’m the richest man in the city and fifth richest in the country. My daughter disappeared a few days ago with _my_ car. If I had been made aware of her accident, I would’ve had the parts delivered to me within the hour and the car fixed before end of day.”

The couple blinked.

“Do you understand now?”

“I’m starting to,” Henry said softly.

“Good. Then you know why I’ve come. To get my daughter and my car and take both back home where they belong.”

“But the date!” Nora cried, scandalized. “We’ve waited all week for it!”

Henry tried to shush her and looked apologetically at Joseph.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, but my daughter doesn’t belong here. And no offense to your son’s profession, but she doesn’t belong with the likes of him either.”

Mama Bear immediately popped out.

“The _likes_ of him? Now you see here. Our boy is an amazing young man, and he has treated your daughter with such respect. I cannot believe you would come here and disrespect his name like this when you don’t even know him.”

Joseph bristled.

“I’ve overstayed my welcome. They’re at the festival, you said?”

Nora’s mouth hung open, and Henry’s face was grim.

“Thank you for the information. I’ll be on my way.”

He turned and headed back down to his car – a limo; then drove back down the road he’d come.

“What an awful man.” Nora shuddered. “Should we warn Barry?”

Henry sighed. “We can’t. He turned his phone off before the date, said he wanted his attention only on Iris.”

Nora wanted to burst into tears.

They could only stand and watch the limo disappear into town, hoping beyond hope that somehow Barry and Iris would evade him.

…

Iris paced back and forth in Barry’s living room while Barry fixed her a drink in the kitchen. Wally stood by the front window to keep on the look out for his and Iris’ father, should he figure out their location.

“We’ve been here for an hour,” Iris grumbled, downing the whiskey Barry offered her as soon as he held it up for her consumption. “Wow. Thank you.”

Barry nodded, eager to calm her nerves and not sure how to go about doing that. His mind briefly flitted to what Iris kept suggesting all night long before her brother had shown up. Well, not with Wally in the vicinity at least.

“Hey, it’s gonna be all right,” Barry said, to which she scoffed.

“You don’t know my father. He’s going to publicly humiliate me, then drag my ass and his car back to Central City.”

“Be pretty tough to do that when it’s not drivable and in the auto shop.”

“Dad hired Triple A to bring their tow truck and follow him into town,” Wally said, entering the room. “They’re parked in the auto shop parking lot. All they need is you to bring the car out of the garage.”

“Well, that’s bullshit. I just won’t do it.”

“The right amount of money wouldn’t convince you?”

“Hell no. I wouldn’t exchange any money for never seeing Iris again.”

Iris softened, and her heart skipped a beat at the sentiment. She looked at Barry with adoring eyes, which he returned when he sensed her looking at him. Wally broke the moment as quick as it had started.

“That’s very sweet and all, but unfortunately our dad won’t give a damn. If you don’t do it, he’ll find a way to get it done.”

“How? Everyone’s at the festival tonight!”

“Not everyone.” Barry grimaced. “My boss is at the auto shop tonight.”

“After dark?” Iris frowned.

Barry nodded. “I asked him to stay because of the value of your car and the fact that…”

“What?”

“Spit it out,” Wally ordered. Iris glared at her brother.

“Well, the parts came in today.”

Iris’ jaw dropped.

“So, this whole situation could’ve been avoided. You could’ve had it fixed, and I could’ve been out of town and discreetly put my dad’s car back in his garage, and-”

“And we wouldn’t have had our date,” Barry told her.

“Oh, geez.” Wally rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room.

Iris’ jaw dropped.

“Just how long were you planning on not fixing the car to keep me around?” Her voice increased in volume.

“Just till Sunday, I swear.”

“Till Sunday?!” She shrieked.

“That’s the last day of the festival. I figured we could go every day, get comfortable with each other, and then maybe-”

“What?” she demanded. “Maybe what?”

“Maybe I could convince you to stay,” he said quietly.

Iris’ eyes bulged. She was rendered speechless, and absolutely horrified.

“You were going to try to convince me to…” she trailed off.

Barry nodded.

“It would never have worked!” Her voice rose again. “I don’t fit in with this town, and my father has me under his thumb. He’d never let me stay. In fact, as punishment for stealing his car he’ll probably lock me in the mansion for the rest of the foreseeable future!”

“You’re a grown woman, Iris,” Barry retorted. “Can’t you make your own decisions?”

She scoffed and turned away. “It’s not that simple.”

“It is, actually.” He went to her and took her hands in his own, but she pulled them away.

“You don’t understand.”

“Then help me,” he said. A large exhale escaped him. “I want to be with you, Iris. And not just for tonight. I want to see where this goes.”

“It was never going to go anywhere!” she said, tears filling her eyes. “Why do you think I stayed mad at you for so long? It was easier than-”

“Guys…” Wally came into the room again. “I think-” He stopped when he saw his sister wiping away the tears running down her cheeks.

“What is it?” Iris forced out.

There was a loud knock at the front door.

Collectively, they all knew who it was.

“You should hide, Wally,” Iris said. “Or he’ll know you helped me.”

“I don’t give a damn about what he thinks, Iris. You know I’m on your side.”

“Look, just…” She turned away, emotions exploding inside her. She wanted to scream and cry and run away. “Just open the door!” she demanded.

“Iris,” Barry tried tenderly, but she wouldn’t be consoled.

“I’m not going to hide from him forever. Let’s just…get this over with.”

Wally turned to head towards the door, but Barry stopped him.

“Let me. It is my house after all.”

Wally nodded and took a step back. Taking a breath, Barry made his way to the door, doing his best to calm Sammy who up until now had been quiet as a lamb and now was barking as if there was an intruder with criminal intent on the other side of the door. Barry decided there was.

Still, he unlocked and opened the door and faced the man that could’ve been his father-in-law in another life.

“Hello,” the man said. “Barry, I presume?”

Barry stiffened. “Yes. How can I help you?”

“I think I know how you can help me, Barry.”

Barry dared to look confused.

“I’m Joseph West. Tonight, you took my daughter to the festival. Your parents haven’t heard from you two, so that just leaves you as the last one who saw her tonight. Where is she?”

Just as Barry was about to concoct a fabulous lie as to Iris’ whereabouts, Iris came in from the living room so her father could see her from the living room.

“I’m here, Dad,” she said.

“Iris, there you are,” Joseph said, stepping into the house without Barry’s permission. He looked like the devil himself in his tailored suit and glaring eyes. He walked right up to his daughter and said, “I’ve been worried sick.”

But he didn’t move to hug her, and he didn’t ask if she was all right.

“Well, you found me,” she said, equally cold-hearted in her voice.

“Yes, I have.” His voice darkened. “It’s time to go home.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris took one step with her father towards the front door, and that was as far as they got. Barry immediately cut them off by barring their exit, and Wally walked in from the adjoining room, ready to stand his ground for his sister.

“No,” Barry said.

“_Barry_,” Iris pleaded in a whisper, her eyes begging him to stop. He refused to look at her, his eyes dead set on Joseph West.

“No?” Joseph asked, amused.

“Yeah, Dad, no,” Wally said, garnering his dad’s attention.

“Wally? What are you…?” The realization hit him. “So, you two are in this together, are you?”

“You can’t force her against her will,” Barry said. “She’s not a teenager that got in trouble. She’s a grown woman who should be able to make her own decisions.”

“Am I forcing her?” Joseph asked, still amused. He looked down at his daughter, whose face was downcast. “Am I forcing you, honey?”

Iris tensed at the pet name, the bitterness clear in every syllable.

“No,” she said. “I want to go.”

“You see? I’m not forcing her.”

“Bullshit.”

They all turned to watch Wally walk up to them. He turned to his sister.

“It’s bullshit, Iris. Don’t cave to this man. Defend yourself.”

Tears welled in her eyes, but she said nothing.

“This man’?” Joseph asked his son. “I’m your father too, Wallace. It’s best you remember that. Don’t forget, you invited yourself along.”

“To warn her, to tell her to hide. I had no idea you’d actually track us down. How did you even-”

“It turns out, just about everyone in town loves Barry here. They know exactly where he lives. I didn’t have to guess where he and your sister were headed after they left the festival. Witnesses eagerly volunteered just how hot and heavy Barry and Iris were on the dance floor before making their exit.” He glanced down at his daughter. “Not that I’m surprised. You always were a little loose with men you barely knew.”

“Hey!” Barry came between them, pulling Iris away. She willingly went. “Don’t talk to her like that.”

Joseph raised his eyebrows.

“How long have you known my daughter, Barry? Since Sunday? That’s less than a week. I’ve known her for her entire life.”

“And how present have you been exactly?”

Joseph snorted. “What are you implying?”

“I think you know,” Wally said.

“Stay out of this, son.”

Wally came to stand on the other side of Iris. He took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers and gripping tightly.

“Not a chance in hell. Barry’s right. You haven’t been present for Iris. Not much more for me, but that’s beside the point. She makes one mistake in high school and suddenly-”

“One mistake?”

Wally’s lips thinned.

“All right, Barry, since you’re so eager to defend my daughter, let me tell you a story.”

“Dad, _please_,” Iris begged, but he ignored her. “Don’t.”

“In my daughter’s senior year of high school, she decided she wanted to be on her own. She was eighteen, almost finished with school, and decided she was going to go on a little road trip. She was going to go out from under my wing, disobey my rules to look right, act right, and do as I say when I say it. In three days she had totaled her car and maxed out all the credit cards I gave her. When I found her she had a bruised knee and ripped clothes. She’d just escaped being taken advantage of in a back alley and fell into my arms.”

“_Dad_,” Iris choked.

“After that, I made her promise to stay put in Central City in the safety of our mansion and my careful watch, and she agreed. Until this past week when after a fight about her arguing for her freedom again, she stole my most prized possession and took off. And look what came of it, she totaled the car and-”

“The car isn’t totaled,” Barry interjected. “And I got the parts today. I can have it fixed by tomorrow afternoon, and she can be on her way. Please…don’t pull her away like this.”

“I have a tow truck that I’ve been paying by the hour every second since I left Central City. I’m not going to have done all that only to not take the car and this selfish woman home with me where she belongs.”

“Dad!” Wally cried, shocked by his father’s behavior more than ever before. “She’s your _daughter_.”

“Who takes after her mother a little too much. She was a disaster too.”

Iris felt like she was being torn apart by the inside. Everything that was being said gave her the most horrible flashbacks. She’d been young and stupid at 18, but she should never have made that promise to her father. To promise to stay under his watch and care for the rest of her life? What had she been thinking?

She’d been thinking she was glad to be alive.

But bashing their dead mother? Who’d been the most beautiful, passionate woman before she succumbed to drugs driven by how hard her husband was pushing her to be the perfect wife, perfect mother, perfect woman. Eventually, she overdosed. Joseph never took responsibility. He didn’t even attend the funeral. Their grandmother had taken them, and then been shunned from the mansion for even doing that.

Iris hated her father, but he’d also saved her from being raped. How could she fully hate him for that? The group of men had been running after her but scattered as soon as they saw Joseph West and his limo barring them from further taking advantage of his daughter.

“You’re despicable,” Barry said with disgust.

“Despicable or not, I’m taking my car and my daughter and going back to my city. And she’s never coming back.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, our auto shop is closed for the evening.”

His lips thinned.

“Young man, you are testing my patience.”

Barry scoffed.

“I think it’s time you left.”

“Gladly. Iris, come.”

Her eyes flashed up to his.

“I’m not a _dog_, Dad.”

Wally came to stand between his father and his sister.

“Dad, _stop_. Can’t you hear what you’re…” he trailed off. There was no point in trying to get him to see reason.

“I’ll give you five minutes to say goodbye, Iris. Then you’re coming with me. And Barry, find a key to open that auto shop and get my car out. We can do this the nice way right now if you stop pushing me to let my daughter go.” He switched his gaze to his son. “Come on, Wally. We’ll wait outside while these two love birds do their thing.”

Feeling completely helpless, Wally left with his father and shut the door behind them.

Now alone in the empty room, Iris fell into Barry’s arms and sobbed.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she cried. “I didn’t want you to ever know…how awful I was, how terrible he is…I didn’t want anyone here to ever… I didn’t…”

Barry held her tightly and rocked her back and forth.

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t think any less of you, Iris. I can’t stand your father, but… Oh, God, Iris, I can’t imagine what you must’ve gone through.”

She pulled back to look up into his eyes.

“I don’t want to go back,” she confided. “I can’t go back to that hell. Not tonight at least. I can’t be alone with him in that car after everything he said just now, I-”

“I know. But how…?”

She shook her head then buried it in his shoulder.

“I don’t know. God, I don’t know…”

An idea suddenly occurred to him.

“I think I do.”

She lifted her head again, and he wiped away her tears.

“You do?”

“Kiss me for good luck?”

Happy tears streamed down her face.

“Oh, my God, of course!”

She pulled his face down to her and gave him her most passionate kiss, tangling her tongue with his and thrusting her fingers into his hair so she could hold on tight and show him in a way words never could that she wanted this more than anything.

Finally, they parted when the need for oxygen overcame the overwhelming desire for passion.

“If anyone can save me from this, it’s you, Barry Allen.”

He nodded, then quickly kissed her again.

“Let’s hope this works.”

He reached for his phone, dialed a familiar number, and crossed his fingers in the hopes the person would answer when they were probably out at the festival along with everyone else.

He got lucky.

“Hello?”

“Felicity, hi. I need your help.”

…

Having come home early from the festival, Felicity had planned to take a long bath and then go to bed. She had to be to work at 8am sharp the next morning anyway, and she was the only one besides the manager and owner – both of whom were currently out of town – that had a key to the place.

She’d been leaning down to turn on the water in the bathtub when she heard her phone ring. It wasn’t often she heard from Barry outside of work, so she figured it must be important, and it most definitely was.

He filled her in right away with everything that was going on, though she suspected he was hiding some things from her. Fair enough. All she needed to know was that Iris was in trouble, and they needed her help.

It was safe to say that she didn’t really understand how Barry and Iris had gone from mortal enemies to lovers in less than a week, but in the moment it didn’t matter. Barry was desperate for help and Felicity wasn’t one to ignore a woman in need, so she took a quick five-minute shower, got dressed and grabbed her work key for the auto shop before heading out the door.

About 15 minutes later she was there, standing in front of the auto shop, arms crossed, brows narrowed, and absolutely refusing to give Joseph West entry to what he desired.

“Listen, here, ma’am, that is _my_ car in there.” He pointed past her head. “There hasn’t been any work started on it yet, so you have to give it to me.”

Felicity was unthwarted.

“Actually, no, I don’t.”

His fists clenched at his sides.

Wally watched from the car. Barry and Iris stood off to the side, having insisted on walking there instead of letting Iris be in the same car with her father for even a couple minutes.

“You see,” Felicity continued, “Ms. West here was the one who brought in the car.” She pulled out a piece of paper that had Iris’ name signed at the bottom. “You’ll see in this side note here that she also insisted on Mr. Allen doing the work for her, not anyone else.”

“I’m the owner of the car! I overrule all of that!”

“Not according to us. We go by who brings it in, not other pesky details such as ownership.”

“Where is the manager? Or the owner at least?”

“Both out of town, I’m afraid,” she said, not looking in the slightest apologetic to that fact.

Joseph shook his head, in disbelief.

“Let’s just go, Dad,” Wally tried. “Iris can drive it back tomorrow after it’s been fixed.”

“No, no. I did not come all this way and pay all this money just for-”

“It’s pennies to you, and you know it, Dad,” Iris surprised them all by saying.

Barry smirked.

“And if you like…I’ll do the repair free of charge.”

Joseph blinked.

“You want my daughter to stay here _that_ badly.”

“If I didn’t, I would be here, Sir.”

He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

“How do I know that you will actually be come back, Iris? What if you use this as another trick to keep driving someplace else?”

“I know it’s your prized possession, Dad. I wasn’t planning on keeping it from you forever.”

“That still doesn’t-”

“Cancel my credit cards,” she said.

He raised his brows.

“You know I can’t live without them. I have no cash. Even if I were to take off, I’d need to stop for gas eventually.”

Joseph sighed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but that actually makes sense.”

Iris grinned. It was the first time she’d done so since before her father arrived in town.

“The hell,” he muttered, shaking his head.

Then he walked back to the limo, got inside, and Barry and Iris watched as the car and hired tow truck disappeared down the road.

Iris squealed and hugged Barry, who then thanked Felicity before she could slip away.

“It’s only one day,” Iris told him, making sure he knew. “You can’t stop me from leaving, and you have to promise to finish working on the car right away tomorrow morning.”

“I promise,” he said. “Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Come home with me tonight.”

She laughed and kissed him.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

…

Sammy barked happily and wagged her tail when Barry and Iris stepped back inside his place about 10 minutes later. It was almost eerily quiet beside that, so Iris was happy for the noise. She bent down a little and pet the golden retriever, who took to her instantly.

“Pretty dog,” she commented, giving her one last pat before straightening.

“Thanks,” Barry said, walking over to them. “I got her as a pup. She’s pretty easygoing. Sometimes a tad harsh though.”

Iris laughed and turned around.

“She complained about five of my outfits I almost wore tonight. I thought I was doing good.”

Iris laughed again.

“Sammy’s probably a smart girl.” She eyed his chest and torso before meeting his eyes again. “I like what you went with.”

Heat filled his eyes, as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

“Iris…”

“Don’t think, Barry.”

He cupped her face and latched his mouth onto hers, kissing her hard and fast. His fingers sank into her hair and he started to push her backwards, down the hall, up against the wall, and then left into his bedroom. He kicked the door shut so Sammy wouldn’t be tempted to enter. The last thing he needed was worrying about his dog being traumatized while he was having the time of his life.

Iris started to undress him, kissing all over his chest and dipping her thumbs into his abs once his shirt was off. She spread her hands over his arms, lingering on his impressive biceps that she somehow hadn’t expected a mechanic to have and then let him pick her up and carry her to the bed.

“I’ve been waiting for this forever,” Barry said, stripping her of her delicious top by peeling up the hem with his fingers and kissing her tummy.

Once the shirt was gone, he kissed the height of her cleavage and then rid her of the push-up bra too. He sucked each breast, swirling his tongue around her nipples.

Iris gasped and dug her nails into his scalp.

“Barry,” she whispered breathily, her toes digging into her boots. “Undress me,” she ordered. “This is…I can’t stand it.”

He smirked and pulled back.

“Now you know how I feel.”

But he obliged and moved down her body to sensuously release her legs from her boots and her ass from the fringy skirt.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he marveled, his hands roaming over her glistening legs and soaked pussy. He stuck one finger past her wet folds and almost immediately pulled it out, making her yelp. He stuck his finger into his mouth and licked his lips. “Mm, tasty too.”

“How can you just-” She exhaled, aggravated. “Take your pants off!”

He burst out laughing but obliged again, standing up and ridding himself of any other clothing. He reached across her then to retrieve a condom. For the briefest moment his cock was at eye-level with her, and she started to drool.

“Barry, wait.”

She cupped his ass and opened her mouth for his cock, swallowing it down instantly before releasing him and letting him put on the condom.

“Damn, you taste good,” Iris said, wiping her lips, as he looked down at her in shock, hardly breathing.

“More of that later, I hope,” he said, and she looked up at him, grinning.

“Oh, yeah.”

Then she pulled him down to her so he was hovering over her and spread her legs wide.

Barry was dizzy with anticipation. He got down on his knees and spread her legs even wider. Then he lapped at her juices and sucked on her clit until her toes dug into the sheets and she started to levitate up off the bed.

“God, _Barry_.”

She yanked him up then by the scruff of his hair, and he settled on top of her, hovering just about an inch. He aligned his cock with her pussy and started to push in slowly.

“Faster, dammit. I want to feel y-”

She arched up again as he thrust into her hard and fast, settling for only a moment before pulling out and then back in again. In and out he moved, speeding up each time, creating more tension as he rolled his hips and as he shifted for better angles.

Iris’ breasts lifted straight towards the ceiling, her hair splayed across the pillow, and her hands clutching his shoulder. Her eyes piercing his, she held on for dear life as he fucked her hard, sweat cascading from him to her. The loud clap of their bodies slamming together echoed from wall to wall, the only sound aside from the moans and gasps the two emitted as their time together grew more intense.

Finally, Iris rose up and flipped them over.

“I said I wanted to ride you tonight,” she said, nearly out of breath. “So, damn it, I’m going to do it.”

Barry held her hips and helped her grind and bounce on top of him. He pushed her beyond her limits, thrusting up into her from beneath as she moved wildly on top of him. He lifted himself up to lap at her breasts again but had to lay down because his cock was throbbing so hard with her exquisite movements atop him.

“God, oh, _God_,” he groaned, his hands moving her faster still as he shut his eyes and let himself experience the gloriously hot fuck.

Iris was close, so incredibly close, but she needed more….she needed _something_.

Barry reached down and rubbed her clit, and she erupted with a scream, cumming as she fell down on top of him, waves of pleasure flowing over her and him as he came too.

A huge gasp escaped him and then a lazy sigh. Iris buried her face in the crook of his neck and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

“That was good,” she said, snuggling close.

“Only ‘good’?” Barry asked, borderline offended.

“I’ll think of better adjectives in the morning,” she said, and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“Okay.”

She paused a beat, then, “What? No objections?”

He blinked as she raised her head. “Huh?”

“I thought you’d at least want round two.”

His jaw dropped. “Well, I mean…I didn’t know if you-”

She laughed. “Can make your cock explode by sucking you dry? I sure as hell can.”

His jaw dropped, and she lifted herself off of him.

“God, you look tasty,” she said, practically drooling again as she stared down at his cock.

She licked her lips and lowered them to his half-limp member.

“Here we go.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the rest of the chapters today! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The next morning Barry woke to the sound of Sammy whining outside his bedroom door. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of Iris cuddled up close against him, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave the warmth of her naked body to go take his dog out.

But he didn’t want a puddle on the floor either. Sammy was potty-trained, but she could only hold it for so long.

Restraining a sigh, he untangled himself from Iris, slipped into some tossed aside sweats and opened the door to his relieved retriever running for the backyard. Scratching the back of his head carelessly, Barry followed his dog and let her out, the whole adventure taking a grand total of five minutes.

He was about to head back into his bedroom when he spotted Iris in the hallway in one of his t-shirts. It went down to her elbows and mid-thighs and made him nearly growl with possessiveness. She looked so good.

“What’s going on?” she asked, rubbing her forearms.

Her furrowed his brows, concerned.

“Just taking Sammy out for her morning bathroom break. Are you cold? You look good in my shirt.”

Iris felt heat rush into her cheeks with the way he was looking at her.

“It was the first thing I spotted. I didn’t want to get into my festival outfit just yet. I have to get it back to Linda, anyway. It’s hers. I have to go back to your parents’ place first to get into a different outfit, so I don’t walk out of Linda’s shop naked, and-” She took a breath as amusement colored his face. “I just kinda wanted a lazy morning with you.”

His heart swelled inside his chest. That was all he wanted too.

But work…

He looked past Iris to the clock on the wall and felt some relief.

“It’s 6:30,” he told her. “We have some time before I have to go into work.”

Her heart dropped.

That’s right. Before he had to go into work. To fix her car. So she could leave.

Because she had to leave.

She had to.

“I know,” he said, coming to her and holding her hands. “I can’t stop thinking about it either.” He paused a beat, then asked what he’d been wanting to since she came home with him. “You’re sure you can’t stay?”

She shook her head.

“You know I can’t, Barry. You saw my dad. He’d be furious. Even if I put my foot down, I swear…I swear he’d swing me over his shoulder and carry me back home himself.”

“But what if he didn’t,” Barry pushed. “What if your dad wasn’t an obstacle?”

“You planning on hiring a hit man, Barry?” She raised an eyebrow. “Because I’m not paying for it.”

“You know I’m not, Iris. Just…pretend for a minute with me here.” He squeezed her fingers gently. “If your dad wasn’t opposed, would you stay? Do you want to? For you.”

She sighed and dropped her hands.

“I don’t fit in, Barry. I could never be a small-town folk. Best case scenario is my dad does let me go, but he cuts me off. Then what? I don’t know how to do anything. If I don’t have my cards, I have no money. I’m broke, and my dad knows it. Who knows if I’d even be able to keep a job? I’m a tourist, not a hard worker. You think everyone here despises me now? They’d come to hate me after they see what I’m really like. I couldn’t stand that. I was born for city life. I don’t know anything else. I can’t survive without my dad’s safety net.”

Barry mulled that over.

“It would be hard,” he allowed, “but not impossible. We could get you your own place or you could stay with me. Linda likes you, and my parents undoubtedly do. You were a hit with the vendors at the festival, and honestly all Cisco needs is an apology.”

She winced. “I suppose I do owe him that. It’s not his fault the AC was broken and the route he took had a ridiculous amount of speed bumps on it. First impressions aren’t everything, as you and I know very well.”

He smiled slowly. “Look at you, coming to see the error of your ways.”

She allowed herself a soft chuckle.

“But it’s a dream, Barry. I still don’t think I’m cut out to make a living in a small town. I’ve never had to support myself, and my dad wouldn’t allow it. You know that. He’d come storming back, and who knows what he’d do to you and your family? I’m certain he wouldn’t take me peacefully.”

“Then what do we do?” he asked, looking more sorrowful by the minute.

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers so she could give him a passionate morning kiss.

“We enjoy right now, this hour, before you leave and I say my other goodbyes. That’s what we have, Barry. That’s all we have.”

Reluctantly, he nodded. “Okay.”

She pulled away slightly after a moment.

“So, are you a good cook?”

His laugh was strained but real.

“I can make you some pancakes if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I think that would be-”

“Or french toast.”

She opened her mouth to respond, but he kept going.

“Sausage, eggs, bacon, some of the best dark roast you’ll find in the county. I bet it even rivals Central City’s best.”

Her eyes lit up.

“_Now_ you’re talking.”

He grinned.

“I’ll have all of the above,” she declared.

He laughed again.

“That’ll take a while. Don’t you want some alone time with my…undivided attention?”

She smirked. “That’s what shared showers are for, aren’t they?” Her eyes sparkled.

He felt the heat simmering in his eyes. He knew he looked hungry, and not for the food he’d just described either.

“That is definitely what shared showers are for.”

He brushed his fingers over her arms, then cradled her face in his hands as he bent down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. Iris melted into his embrace, spreading her fingers over his chest and hoping her pussy’s renewed moisture wasn’t going to drip down her leg onto the floor.

“We could take a shower now,” he breathed into her mouth.

“We should definitely take a shower now,” she agreed.

Without warning, Barry picked Iris up in his arms and carried her bridal style down the hallway and into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly just as Sammy was about to waltz in.

…

After sex in the shower and the tastiest breakfast meal Iris had ever devoured, the two dressed quietly for the day and headed outside after saying goodbye to Sammy.

“That is one cute dog,” Iris commented, not for the first time.

“You can come see her whenever you like,” he said before he could stop himself. He felt the tension that rose between the two of them and wished he could undo it. “Come see me whenever you like too,” he added before he could stop himself. “If you have a car. I’m sure Cisco wouldn’t mind picking you up and bringing you back. Just gotta ask him, after you apologize for being rude, of course.” He paused. “I don’t think he’d mind at least…” He frowned.

“Barry, Barry…” She hurried to cover his mouth with her hand. “I’ll miss you too.” Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them away before they could fall. “Now, come on.” She pulled her hand away and intertwined her fingers with his. “You have to get to work, and I have more than one stop to make before you’re done fixing my dad’s car.”

“Right. Let’s go then.”

Barry squeezed her hand gently and strolled with her over to the auto shop. He pulled her to him for a kiss, but this time they didn’t get handsy and no one whistled. The shop was quiet and keeping busy. Barry figured Felicity had filled in the boys on the situation, so he wouldn’t have to endure any unnecessary frustration today of all days.

“I’ll see you in a few hours,” Iris said.

“See you in a few.”

They released each other’s hands at the last possible moment and turned away before they got lost spending the whole day staring at each other from afar.

Iris was the first to turn away. Cisco’s shop was right across the street, and she had some apologizing to do.

She strode the short distance away and lightly knocked on the glass door that was shut to the public. It was shortly after 8a.m., so it was possible Cisco hadn’t opened yet, but before Iris could abandon this venture to say she’d tried but well it hadn’t worked out, the door opened, and there stood a cheery-looking Cisco.

Until he saw who it was, and his face fell.

“Hello, Iris,” he bristled, trying to keep up appearances and failing miserably.

“Hello, Cisco,” she said weakly.

“What can I do for you?”

She took a deep breath, then steeled herself.

“I was hoping you could forgive me.”

He blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“I owe you an apology.”

His jaw dropped.

“From the moment I met you, I was skeptical. I had…impossible expectations, and I blamed you for not being able to meet them. Then I continued to have a poor opinion of you due to our first interaction. You were just being friendly and doing the best you could under the circumstances. I shouldn’t have judged. I’m sorry.”

Cisco shook himself, then pinched himself to make sure he’d heard right. The pain throbbing in his forearm told him he had not imagined what he’d just heard. Iris West had apologized.

“Well, I…shouldn’t have objectified you,” he said, recalling how the first words out of his mouth when he first saw her was how hot she was. “It’s very unlike me. I’m sure that didn’t help the opinion you formed.”

She forced a smile.

“Forgive and forget?”

He extended his hand for her to shake.

“It’s forgotten.”

Her smile morphed into a more genuine one, and she shook his hand.

“I’m sorry I waited so long to make amends, Cisco. Who knows? We could’ve been friends in another life.”

“Wait. Are you leaving?”

She nodded. “Today. As soon as Barry finishes fixing my car. He got the parts in yesterday but neglected to use them because he wanted us to have our date.”

“You two went on a _date_?”

She giggled. “Uh-huh.”

Cisco shook his head.

“That boy doesn’t tell me nuthin’.” He lifted his head to look at her again. “I thought you two hated each other!”

Iris shyly tucked some curls behind her ear.

“We…uh…we did, but um…things changed.”

“Now you’re in love?”

Her heart hammered away fiercely. She hadn’t stopped to think about just what it was that she felt for Barry. After all, they’d spent so little time together actually liking each other. Surely it took longer than that to fall for someone. Besides, she was leaving. There was no point dwelling on a future that was never to be and the feelings that led to it.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Cisco was saying now. “It’s none of my business.”

She pursed her lips.

“It’s all right, Cisco.”

“So, what are you doing now? While Barry’s fixing your car, I mean.”

“It’s actually my dad’s car,” she felt like clarifying.

“No kidding. Well, that explains a lot.”

She raised her brows but pushed past it.

“To answer your question, I’m saying my goodbyes.”

Cisco’s face fell again.

“Well, isn’t that just the saddest thing… Do you need a ride anywhere?”

She laughed. “Don’t tell me you’re giving away another free ride to me just because I apologized.”

“Nope.” He locked up his shop. “I’m giving you a free ride because it’s your last day here, and that’s just the kind of guy I am.”

She laughed again and followed him to his cab.

“Where are we off to?” he asked, chipper as ever in the front seat of the car.

“Same as before,” she told him. “The Allens’ Bed and Breakfast.”

“The Allens’, it is.”

He tooted his horn and then drove down the block and to the other end of town. Iris knew she wouldn’t be getting through this day without a few more tears, and especially from the older couple who’d taken her in so selflessly.

She’d paid them, of course. But it felt like more than that. She felt like family to them somehow. And she would miss that a great deal.

…

Nora came running out of the house the second she spotted Iris step out of Cisco’s cab at the end of the driveway. She didn’t stop until her arms were wrapped around Iris, and Iris was struggling to find her footing on the gravel. She attempted to wave to Cisco her goodbye and thanks, but her arms were pinned on either side of her, so she accepted Cisco’s chuckled as he left.

Finally, Nora took a step back.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry, dear. It’s just…we were so worried about you. Weren’t we, Henry?” Nora turned around to find Henry slowly making his way out the front door. Nora faced Iris again, unwilling to wait for her husband’s arrival. “Well, we were. After your dad came here, and he was so… Well, I’m sorry to say it, Iris, but he was very rude. Especially about our Barry. And about you! The things he said… _Well_. I just…I could hardly believe you came from that man.”

“Oh, Nora…I’m so sorry you had to meet him. I’m afraid I’ve been very dishonest with both of you, and if I’d been more open, maybe this whole thing could’ve been avoided.”

“Nonsense. You were a stranger to us, dear. There was no cause for you to unload all your secrets.”

Iris pursed her lips.

“Maybe not, but-”

“Though I was worried sick about you last night. I didn’t know if your father had found you or where you had wound up!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. My dad did find me, and it was…well, it was quite the confrontation. I almost left. But Barry…”

Nora’s eyes gleamed hopefully.

“He saved me. I spent the night with him. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, not at all. Henry suspected as much. I just needed confirmation.” She glanced back at her husband who was finally at her side. “Didn’t you, dear?”

“I did, indeed,” he confirmed.

“Right. Well, Barry is fixing my dad’s car right now. As soon as he’s done, I’m heading back to the city. So, I’ve come to gather my things, change clothes, and…say goodbye.”

Nora looked gutted, and Iris wished she could take it back.

“So soon?”

“Now, honey, we knew she’d have to leave eventually,” Henry soothed.

“Well, yes, but…you paid through tomorrow morning. Are you sure you can’t stay another day?”

“If my father wasn’t counting down the seconds until I arrived home safe and sound – with his car in mint condition - then maybe I would. It’s just not worth fueling his anger again though. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, Iris. After meeting the man, we understand.”

“Yes, of course we do,” Nora said, then reached out for her. “Come on inside, dear. I’ve just made some fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies and lemonade. You can have some, then get your things together and we’ll talk a little before you have to go.”

“You should tell us about that date.” Henry grinned, turning the conversation around.

“Oh, yes! The date!” Nora gushed. “You have to tell us all about it! What was the best part?”

“Well…” Iris cleared her throat. “I don’t know if it was the _best_ part, but I got stuck on top of the ferris wheel by myself, and Barry literally climbed up the side of it so I wouldn’t be alone in my seat.”

“Good Heavens.” Nora’s hand flew over her heart.

“He’s quite the hero, isn’t he?” Henry said proudly.

“Yes.” Iris’ smile started to fade. “I haven’t met anyone like him.”

…

About an hour passed before Iris successfully left the Allens’ Bed and Breakfast. It hadn’t taken long at all for her to change clothes and pack up her things, but it was hard to let go of Henry and Nora, so she’d allowed herself to stay longer and longer, until she was reminded she had one last person to say goodbye to, and she wanted a decent amount of time with her too.

“I’ll take you into town,” Henry said, after they finished the last of the cookies and lemonade. “Then you don’t have to call Cisco back out here. I’m sure the man is busy. It’s a lot of back and forth.”

“On his dime too,” Iris said, amused.

Henry gave her an inquiring look.

“I think he likes me,” she said with an innocent shrug, and Henry laughed.

“Let’s get going then. Maybe you can drop by and say hi again.”

She laughed. “Maybe.”

Iris said her goodbyes to an emotional Nora and hugged her before jumping into the passenger side of Henry’s truck. The back was filled with bags of clothes from Linda’s and stuffed animals from the festival.

“You’re going home with quite the load, aren’t you?” Henry teased.

She shrugged. “Gotta have something to remember this place by.”

“We’ll miss you, Iris,” he said, after they’d turned the bend in the road. “And I’m certain our boy will miss you the most.”

Iris turned away towards the window.

“I’ll miss him too.”

“Iris, can I ask you something?”

“As long as it’s not if I love your son, then go ahead.” She turned to face him with a smile. It immediately dropped. “That’s what you were going to ask me, wasn’t it?”

Helplessly, he shrugged.

“Can I help it?”

“It doesn’t matter what I feel or don’t feel, Henry. I’m leaving.”

“There’s nothing any of us could do to get you to stay?” he asked quietly.

“No,” she said, before she could marvel at how desperately this loveable couple seemed to want to keep her around. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. Just thought I’d give it a shot.”

The ride into town continued in silence. Iris felt bad, but it was the state of how things were. She couldn’t change that. No one could.

Henry pulled over to the side of the road once they reached Linda’s shop.

“I’ll park at the auto shop, so your stuff can easily be transferred over to your dad’s car. I’m sure Barry can take it from there.”

Iris hopped out and heaved her purse onto her shoulder. She reached for the bag that contained her festival outfit from the night before with her other hand.

“Thanks, Henry…for everything.”

He only smiled.

“Goodbye, Iris.”

She shut the door and waved. “Bye.”

After sucking in her tears for the hundredth time that day, Iris spun around and invited herself into the shop. There Linda stood, pretending to not have seen her, but as soon as the door shut behind Iris, her eyes lifted up, and Iris could see she’d been trying not to cry as much as she had.

“You just waltz into town for one week, and then you leave. Now who am I supposed to talk to?”

Both ladies burst into tears and hugged each other.

“It’s one week for crying out loud,” Linda repeated the sentiment. “I’m not supposed to get this attached.”

Iris nodded. “I know. Me either. I’ve never really had a friend before. I’ll miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you! Ugh. And here things were going so well for you and Barry too. He must be miserable. I could’ve been your maid of honor at your wedding! I would’ve been so happy for you two. I would have babysat your children.”

Iris laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks that she let Linda wipe away and vice versa.

“It’s only been a week, Linda. Hardly long enough to form that kind of attachment.”

“Oh, but he’s got it bad for you, Iris. That look he had in his eyes when he took you on your date? I _never_ saw that when he and I were together. Not once.”

“Let’s not pretend like his heart is the only one that’s breaking by my leaving,” Iris said.

“If you love him, stay.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Then explain it to me.”

Iris sighed. “I’d rather not. Can it just be you and me and reminiscing until Barry texts me that the car is fixed? I’ve played every scenario out in my head, and it just wouldn’t work, so can we focus instead on the two of us?”

Linda sighed. “If we must. Okay. Shall we go to the park?”

“Oh! First… Drumroll. Here you go!” She handed the tall bag over to her. “Nora washed it and everything.”

“You had sex in it, didn’t you?”

Iris laughed. “No, I didn’t. I promised you I wouldn’t.”

“The bra came off though, didn’t it?”

She laughed again. “It came off.”

“Well, thank you, Iris. I’ll just tuck this away…” She stuck in a cubby behind the counter. “Now we’re off. Where should we go?”

“The park, of course. I’ll tell you all about my crazy night.”

“Leave out the sex though, please. I’m not sure if my heart can take it.”

Iris laughed. “No sex, scout’s honor.”

“You were a scout?”

“Of course not. It’s just something I heard somewhere.”

Linda rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Iris’.

“Let’s go, scout. Tell me about your date.”

…

It was another two hours before Barry texted her to tell her the car had officially been fixed. Linda walked down with Iris to the auto shop and hugged tightly before saying their goodbyes once more. Finally, Iris walked over to Barry and the black Cadillac that stood in all its glory, its engine once more alive and the frame shining like Iris had never seen it.

“I washed it myself,” Barry said. “Figured it could be my last ‘in your face’ to your father who apparently thinks mechanics are beneath him and you.”

Iris forced a smile, then examined the contents of the car.

“I see you got everything in.” Her eyes gleamed.

“Every last stuffed animal and sparkly shirt.”

She tried to laugh, but it was strained, covered in tears that she was quickly losing control of.

“I’ve missed you today,” she said, draping her arms around his neck.

“I missed you too.” He swallowed hard. “All day, you were all I could think about.”

She sighed. “I wish I had a picture of you, of us, to remember you by. I never want to forget this week. I won’t ever, but…”

“Well, why don’t we take one now?”

“Because we’re both about to dissolve into tears, that’s why! I want us happy, I want us…in love.”

“I _am_ in love,” he said, passion seeping into every word he uttered. “I am so-”

“No, no, no, don’t. It hurts too much.” She covered his mouth with her hand, much the way she’d done that morning. “Don’t tell me you love me.”

He choked and tucked some of her curls back.

“But I do, Iris. You’re the first woman I’ve ever loved, and I don’t know how I’m going to live without you in my arms at night, without your taste on my tongue, without your laughter in my ears, without-”

She cut him off, going up onto her tiptoes to kiss him passionately. Barry held her tightly, tears slipping past closed eyelids and dampening his cheeks and lashes.

“You’re crying,” she said, when she finally had to pull away for air. “You’re not supposed to cry.”

“How can I not? You’re leaving me. The woman I love is leaving me.”

“You’ll find someone else.”

“I won’t.”

“You will.”

“Stay.”

“Barry…”

“Please stay.”

“I _can’t_.”

“You can. You just don’t want to. You don’t want to risk rejection, but are you willing to live under your dad’s roof for the rest of your life? Living in fear? In judgment? Forever protected but never really living?”

“Barry, please don’t.”

“Stay, Iris. We’ll figure everything out together. I’ll support you if I have to. Just please _stay_.”

Before Iris could answer, rain started to fall from the sky. It was a slow drizzle at first, then it came down harder and harder, until they were both standing there soaking in the rain.

“I have to go,” she said, practically shouting it over the pounding of each drop of water.

He stared at her, hoping to convey something his heart was feeling with his eyes, but in a short amount of time he realized it wasn’t working. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard, his fingers in her hair and holding her body flush against his. They kissed until their clothes were beyond soaked, until thunder could be heard and lightning flashed across the sky.

Then they broke apart.

“Stay until the rain stops,” he begged. “It could be dangerous on the roads. You could-”

“I have to go, Barry,” she said, and he let her go at last.

She opened the door for herself, blasted the heat and looked at him one last time before shutting the door.

Then slowly, cautiously, but assuredly, she put the gear in drive and started forward on the old country road, away from the town and the man she’d fallen in love with.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chap left!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

As Iris made her way across old country roads into the next town, she started to cry. Full-on crying. Bucket loads. Drenching her face, which had only recently dried from the rain soaking it less than half an hour ago. She could still feel the buzz on her lips from Barry’s kiss, still remember the taste of his tongue and the curl of his arms around her body. She could hear his voice, begging her to stay, as if he were sitting right next to her, leaning across the console.

_It's not too late to turn back_, the voice in her head whispered urgently.

She shook her head to send the voice away, but the menacing creature was only replaced with one more so, this time with audio and visual, images of what would happen if she stopped the car, turned around, and went back.

Barry would still be standing there in the rain outside his shop, watching the road in the hopes that she would return. And then her car would come down the road, drive up, and stop. She’d look up at him with stars in her eyes as she got out of the vehicle. He would not be able to stop smiling – that gorgeous smile that made her fall for him more and more each time she saw it.

She’d say something ridiculously romantic, or maybe just the line from one of her favorite movies, to ensure she had changed her mind and was there to stay.

He’d sweep her up into his arms, spin her around in a circle. They’d laugh, smiling so hard their cheeks hurt. Then he’d slowly lower her to the ground and kiss her passionately. He’d take the rest of the day off, and they’d make hot, glorious love the second they got inside his house. Maybe under a hot shower like they had that morning.

God, how much she wanted that. She could scream.

But when she didn’t arrive home within the next several hours, her father would return, madder than he’d been the first time around, and drag her ass home. No bargaining on Barry’s or anyone else’s part would change his mind. He’d probably even lock her in her room when they returned, as if he were the Beast lording over his castle and imprisoning any who stumbled or was forced into his abode.

And if that didn’t happen? Even if he could somehow be swayed, Iris just couldn’t see a future where Linda, Barry, even Nora and Henry didn’t come to despise her once she was forced into a real job she didn’t have a skillset for and complained endlessly about. She’d never worked an eight-hour day. She hadn’t even worked a one-hour day.

Standing on her feet each day, dedicating every minute of her time to helping others out with no reward other than a meager paycheck at the end of a two-week period? It made her sick just thinking about it. She had changed a little since she’d been in the little town, but it hadn’t even been a full week. She couldn’t change everything about herself that was unappealing just because she wanted to be with Barry more than anything.

But maybe…

_No._

There were no maybes. She couldn’t get her hopes up. The plan she’d forged was now set in stone. She would head back to Central City, show her father proof of his car safe and sound, and then settle back into her old life as if she’d never left it.

But she’d never forget Barry or Linda or that town. It would always be a fond memory in her heart, and a dream of what could have been if she’d been in different circumstances from the start.

But then…maybe she wouldn’t have ended up there at all. Maybe it was supposed to be bittersweet. Better to have loved and lost, and all that.

Her eyes widened suddenly at the landscape before her, and she came to a screeching halt. It was still raining hard, and the windshield was only half succeeding at remaining clear, but that wasn’t what had made her stop.

The entire road was flooded before her. And not just the road, but the grass on either side for several yards too. It looked like a swimming pool. She couldn’t even see the top of the grass sticking up in the water. Fear vibrated through every inch of her, and she knew without having to even think about it, that if she went any further, her father’s precious Cadillac would get stuck, and she would likely drown once the water reached above the windows.

Maybe that was exaggerating, but she couldn’t tell from here how deep the water went. She didn’t want to find out either, especially not the hard way.

She took a breath and licked her lips, trying to figure out what to do.

_Go back_.

She sighed and knew that was the best option, at least until the flooding ceased. Her father would have to understand. He wanted his car in good condition after all, didn’t he? And Barry…

Poor Barry would get his hopes up and think she was staying for real. She wasn’t. But she wouldn’t argue if he wanted her to stay with him another night. She’d practically jump at the chance, since she’d likely never see him again after that. Maybe she could get her fantasy night in after all.

“Okay, Barry, you win,” she muttered to herself. “I guess the weather _is_ too severe to drive in after all.”

She shifted the gear in the car to reverse and started to back up. Her foot slipped on the gas though and she went swerving backwards until she was spinning around into the pond she thought she’d avoided, and the car started to sink.

“Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God,” she panicked, gripping the headrest for support.

She looked out her window and saw that in a matter of seconds the water had risen to just above the door handle.

“Oh, _God_.” Her eyes widened in horror.

But then it stopped.

She breathed a sigh of relief until she realized that slowly the water was starting to rise again as the rain continued to fall hard and fast and heavy.

She unlocked the door and tried to push it open but the pressure from the water surrounding the car was too much, and she couldn’t get it open.

She was stuck.

…

With a sad face and heavy heart, Barry finally forced himself to turn back around and head into the auto shop. He still had a few hours left in his workday after all. He couldn’t abandon because his heart was aching over one girl.

_One **amazing** girl_, he clarified in his mind. _One sexy, bold, exhilarating woman_.

She made his heart soar and sent…_other_ parts of him into overdrive fast. He didn’t know anyone like her, and he knew he never would again. She was one of a kind.

And now she was gone.

“Barry,” Felicity said softly, just as he was walking past the front desk.

He stopped, turned, and looked at her.

“Why don’t you go home,” she suggested. “Take a shower, relax. You don’t need to be here.”

Barry debated the option but felt he’d go crazy if he was alone right now. Might start throwing things, or God forbid, yelling at Sammy for not being Iris. He shook his head.

“Thanks, Felicity, but I could use the distraction of work actually.”

Her sad face made him angry, but more at himself because of how pitiful he must look. He didn’t need anyone’s pity, though crying in his mom’s arms wasn’t a far thought from his mind_. You’re a grown man, Allen_, the manly part of his scolded, but he retorted, _I’m a grown mama’s boy_, and felt satisfied.

Still, work would be a good distraction.

“I’m just going to take some time to dry off and get my head straight in the break room, if that’s alright.”

She nodded, smiling softly, subtly.

“Take all the time you need, Barry.”

He headed on back into the building, grateful for no jests on Oliver’s part as he passed him to get to the break room. He grabbed a towel off the rack and dried his hair and any skin that was showing. He took off his work shirt and hung it up. The white tee underneath was still soaked, but at least the button-down wouldn’t be clinging to him.

His shoes squeaked as he walked, but he did his best to ignore it. He focused instead on the TV that a couple of the other workmen were seated near and staring up at, shocks of disbelief on their faces.

Barry frowned at the sight of them, then tuned in to what was being shown and said. In no time at all, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped too.

“Where is this?” he asked, unable to take his eyes off the screen as he watched what unfolded before him. Flooding in three counties, the nearest one less than half an hour away in Falton, Missouri, just one town over.

“Falton right now,” one of the men said, and Barry’s eyes widened further.

“Oh, shit,” another man said, and Barry saw why. “Isn’t that the baby Cadillac we had in here for the past week?”

Barry’s heart fell into his stomach. In the middle of a flooded area that looked more like a pond than a road sat a car sinking slowly that looked suspiciously like the car Iris had driven away in. The window was open and whoever was inside looked to be shouting for help. Barry couldn’t mistake that sound if he tried, even with the newscaster talking over it moments later.

“I’ve gotta go.”

One of the men turned around to watch as he left.

“Where are you going?”

Barry didn’t answer. He flew through the building, past Oliver, determination thrumming through his veins as fear wracked his entire body.

“Barry!” Oliver called. He ignored it.

“Where are you-” Felicity tried, but he kept moving, turning around at the last second.

“Iris needs me,” he said, then left the blond looking slack jawed as he ran home to get to his truck.

After arriving home, he went straight to his garage to try to find what one might need to save someone in a flood.

“You don’t have a boat, idiot. What are you thinking? How are you gonna…”

His mind was spinning when his phone rang. Unable to think straight, he picked it up.

“Yeah?”

“Barry? Came Felicity’s urgent tone.

“Felicity. Look, I don’t have time to explain right now-”

“I have life vests and a small motorboat at my house. Your pick-up is long. I think it’ll fit.”

His jaw dropped.

“I…don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll drive over there and pick it up! It’s in my garage. Ray should be next door to show you, if you can’t find it.”

“Okay. T-Thank you, Felicity.”

“Well, my first thought was to let the rescuers handle it, but I just called 911, and the system is overloaded. I bet Iris is just on the edge of town, which means they may not get to her for a while, and-”

“Understood. _Thank you_ again.”

“Good luck.”

Urgency building inside him, Barry quickly changed his clothes – though the new ones were likely to get soaked anyway – and climbed into his truck, ignoring Sammy’s troubled look as she followed him around the house.

Ray was right next door, as Felicity had predicted, working on yet another home improvement project, as was his M.O. Barry called on him right away, so as to avoid time wasted searching for things. Thankfully, Ray knew right where it was from his last date with Felicity and directed him to it.

“Can I help with anything, Barry?” he asked cheerfully. “Your disposition worries me.”

Barry stopped his reaching for life jackets and turned to look at him.

“Just help me get this boat into my truck, and your good deed will have been done for the day. Maybe the year.”

“Righty-O! Let’s get this thing moving then.”

In record time, Barry and Ray got the boat into the pick-up. It was heavy, but Ray’s house was filled with ramps and pullies to help them get the job done. The fact that it was one of the smallest boats either of them had laid their eyes on helped too.

“Built for two,” Ray said. “But what do you need it for in the rain?” he chuckled. “Are you an adventurer?”

“I’m going to save someone’s life,” Barry said, then opened the door to his truck.

Ray was astounded. “Whose?”

“The love of my life,” Barry said softly, his heart pounding again.

Not waiting for Ray to respond, he then waved his thanks and drove out of Felicity’s driveway to the road ahead. He had a woman to save, and she didn’t have much time.

…

Iris threw her phone onto the passenger seat as panic and rage began to set in. After three calls to 9-1-1 with no success, and still unable to get her door open, the water now starting to flood the floor of the car, her panic started to rise. Tears streamed down her face for a different reason.

Was she going to die?

Her window halfway down, she tried to lower it further and it wouldn’t budge, probably due to the water soaking through every crevice and dismantling the mechanics of the car. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to scream. With everything in her, she shifted towards the open window and belted her loudest.

“HELP!”

Not more than a minute later, she heard what could only be described as a boat motor. Her eyes widened when she saw who was manning the very small boat and burst into tears again.

“Barry!”

“Iris!”

He pulled up beside the car, entirely soaked from the still pouring rain and squeezed a life jacket in through the half-open window.

“Here, put this on.”

“Barry, this will do me no good if I drown in my own car.”

“You’re not drowning,” he told her. “Not today.”

She took a breath and nodded, slipping the life jacket over her shoulders and clipping the vest together over her chest.

“What now?” she asked. “I can’t get the window to lower, and the door won’t open either. There’s too much water. And Barry…I can’t swim.”

Her eyes watered again.

“Hey, hey,” he soothed, closing his fingers over hers on top of the window. “I’m going to get you out of there. You’re not dying on my watch.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“Scoot over to the passenger side.”

“Why?”

He pulled a hammer out from behind his back.

“I’m gonna break the window.”

Her eyes widened, but she did as she was told. Just as Barry had lifted his arm to bring the hammer down on the glass though, she felt the car move beneath her.

“Oh, God.”

Barry halted.

“Baaarryyyy!” Her voice rose. “The car’s moving!” she cried.

And sure enough, the car was moving forward and dipping down. There were only seconds left until Iris would be completely surrounded by water and drown.

“Damn it,” Barry muttered, but he didn’t let it stop him. He wouldn’t allow the what ifs to cloud what he was doing, what he needed to do no matter what. He was _not_ letting her drown. That was not going to be how their story – how _her_ story – ended.

“Okay, I’m going to hit the glass!”

“Then do it!” she shrieked.

He was going to count to three to prepare her, but she was already on the other side of the car, which was in fact moving, albeit slowly, so he waited no longer. He brought the hammer down on the glass hard, and it shattered into pieces, falling on both the inside and outside of the car.

Water poured in immediately, but Iris didn’t wait a second. She crawled back to the driver’s seat and pushed herself out of the window and into Barry’s arms mere seconds before the car dove suddenly beneath the flood and disappeared entirely.

Breathing deeply, Iris clutched at Barry tightly, her head pressed to his chest, though the life vests served as a barrier between them.

“Hey!”

Iris lifted her head, since the call hadn’t come from Barry.

Just across the way were some rescuers coming to help. Iris cried in relief.

“Are you both all right?” The first man called.

Barry nodded. “We’re all right!”

“Well, come over here then! Let’s get you in out of the rain!”

Barry chuckled a little, then rearranged Iris so she was behind him and took control of the boat again. He sped over to the first dry landing where the men and women stood waiting and allowed them to help Iris off the boat.

“Barry?” Iris asked, frantic when he didn’t come off the boat.

“I have to go move my truck or the flood will take it too, and I’ll never get home.”

“But-”

“Give us your keys, son, and we’ll go move it. You best not leave your girl alone. Not now.”

Barry hesitated no more than a few seconds before handing his keys over and allowing the man to help him onto land.

“It’s a few hundred feet back from where the flood starts,” Barry told them.

The man nodded. “I’ll bring it in to the motel parking lot. It’s in the center of town and not getting flooded yet. I expect that’s where you’ll be staying tonight.”

Barry didn’t argue. He let the man go and followed the rest of the rescuers as they guided them towards town and the diner on a slight elevation that most people were heading towards.

“Food’s free right now,” one of the rescuers told them. “Get whatever you want. We’ll find you some clothes as soon as we can.”

Iris was startled by the kindness, but accepted it nonetheless.

“That man could steal your truck and your boat,” Iris muttered, as they walked up the way to the diner.

Barry smiled.

“He could, but he’s not going to. Not in this town, not today.”

“Barry…” She slowed, and he turned to her, brows furrowed. “You saved me.”

“I said I would.”

“You keep saving me.”

He tucked a wet curl behind her ear, then kissed her forehead.

“I’m just glad you’re alive.”

He curled his arm and around her then led her on.

“Come on,” he said, and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they finally made their way up the road and into the crowded diner where a hot meal and friendly faces awaited them.

…

Later that night Iris stepped outside of the shower and wrapped a towel around her head and body. She’d been the second to shower because she’d wanted to call her brother first. He should be the one to know what had happened, not her father. Her father wouldn’t care. He would be pissed about his car. She didn’t need to deal with that tonight.

“_Oh, my God, are you all right_?” had been the first words out of Wally’s mouth.

She assured him she was and for him to tell their dad, because she sure as hell wasn’t going to. And yeah, the car was trashed. Buried in a flood, possibly floating downstream as they spoke. She’d lost her phone, purse – which included her wallet, new clothes, and festival prizes when she jumped out of that car, but she could care less. She was alive, and Barry was with her. That’s all that mattered.

Wally agreed, and Iris promised she’d be home the next day. She didn’t know with what money, but maybe the townspeople would help out with that. Or Barry. They were very friendly on this side of the world.

The motel had one room left, and it only had one bed. Not that it would be a problem for Barry and Iris. The day had been so exhausting, Iris didn’t know what the evening held. All she knew was they would be together, and she didn’t want him to be even one bed away from her.

“Hey,” Barry said, when she walked out of the bathroom still drying her hair, but the oversized t-shirt and pajama bottoms she’d been given adorning her figure.

“Hey.” She smiled weakly and tossed the towel to the side.

“Are you okay?” he asked, unsure of her demeanor after taking such a long, hot shower.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I mean, considering.”

He nodded. “Right.”

He was wearing pajamas identical to hers, and his hair was still damp from his shower. He turned towards her, welcoming her if she wanted it. She practically fell into his arms, so eager to feel warm and loved by him after almost dying.

“Barry…” she tried after a while.

“Yeah?” he asked, rubbing her back in slow circles.

And she almost said it. She almost told him tonight wasn’t going to change anything, that she was still going back to Central City tomorrow, and nothing he said or did would stop her. But she didn’t say it.

Instead, she tilted her head up and said, “Thank you for saving me.”

“Of course.” He smiled softly.

Her eyes lowered to his lips, then back to his eyes, then repeated the cycle a couple more times until he got the message. Cradling her face in his hands, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, feeling her melt in his arms as he did so.

“Oh, Barry.”

Tears seeped out of her closed lids, but she still opened her mouth wider to deepen the kiss, stick her tongue inside, unravel him as he stood over her.

“Irisss,” he hissed as her hand snuck under his waistband and skimmed his cock. “Are you sure?” he asked, eyes closed and his member hardening the longer she touched him.

She nodded against his lips.

“Very sure.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

She released him and pulled her hand free slowly. Then she took a tiny step back and pulled her t-shirt up over her head, followed by pushing her pajama pants to a puddle on the floor. She looked up at him then and how his eyes traveled up and down her naked form when he thought she wasn’t looking. He blushed when she said his name.

“Caught,” he said timidly, and she smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp. His eyes closed at the sensation and opened when she stopped.

“Make love to me, Barry,” she whispered, and his lips parted.

“Okay.”

After that they moved as one. He lifted her up and set her on the soft bed. It was hardly as luxurious as any other place she’d been, but it didn’t matter now. It hadn’t mattered for a while.

With smooth, slightly water-wrinkled fingers, Iris lifted Barry’s t-shirt up and over his head, then pushed his pants down with her toes. Barry leaned down to kiss her while his hands roamed her body, from breast to hip to stomach to thigh, and Iris arched up into him. Her lips never left his. Her hands never left his body. For a long time, they simply writhed against each other, grateful that they were alive and touching, their skin pressed to every inch.

But eventually Iris got impatient, and aroused, and she reached down for his cock.

“Iris,” Barry said, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Yes?”

“I don’t have anything. I was expecting to save you, not-”

“I don’t care,” she said, because truly she didn’t. Right now she needed him, that piece of rubber be damned.

“_Iris_,” he choked.

“What?” she asked, a little teasing as she played with his hair and rubbed her heel over his ass.

“What if you get pregnant?”

“Then you’ll have a reason to come visit me,” she said easily.

“Iris,” he growled, aware of a sense of protectiveness as he leaned down to kiss her stomach and imagine their baby inside of her.

“I think you want me to get pregnant.” She laughed.

He lifted his head to look up at her.

“I want _you_.”

She pulled him up to her again.

“I want you too.”

And with one encouraging nudge from her heels, he spread her legs further and pushed himself inside of her, and for a single unending moment, nothing existed but the two of them.

“It feels so good.” She gasped. “So much better than-”

“_Iris_,” he cut her off and covered her lips with his own.

Her hands roaming his back, Iris wrapped herself around him as he pushed in and out of her. He never stopped kissing her, never stopped moving inside of her, moving quicker after a while, changed positions to make the experience more exquisite for her, more enrapturing, until they were lost in oblivion.

She was so wet for him, and he was so hard for her. They were drenched and sweating, when it was over, after they’d both cried each other’s names and he came inside of her without thinking.

Breathing heavily, Barry collapsed, then rolled over beside her on the bed, pulling the covers up and over them. But not over her breasts. He kissed each nipple first, then licked a circle around them, then laid his head between them as she stroked his hair.

“What if I was cold?” she asked lazily.

“Then I would move,” he said, pausing for a few seconds before asking, “Are you?”

“No.” She shook her head and smiled. “Not with you.”

He lifted his head, and she snuggled close.

“What happens in the morning?” he asked after shutting off the light, and Iris hated him for a moment for tainting their time together.

“We wake up,” she said, and he kissed her face.

“Okay.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER. I hope you've enjoyed going on this journey with me. This is my first long multi-chap to be posted (and finished!) on this account, and I believe I've done a good job with it. Enjoy the last installment.
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Shortly after hanging up the phone with Iris, Wally made his way down to his dad’s office and knocked lightly on the closed door.

“Come in.”

Wally steeled himself for the worst and turned the knob. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

“Dad.”

At the sound of his son’s voice, Joseph West looked up.

“Wallace,” he said, sounding almost pleasantly surprised. _Wait till I tell him_, Wally thought. “What can I do for you? Have you heard from Iris?” He took a sip of his coffee.

“I did…just get off the phone with her, yes,” he said hesitantly.

“And?” He waited expectantly. “It’s getting late.”

“She won’t be coming home tonight. She’s thinking sometime hopefully tomorrow.”

Joseph’s eyes immediately turned cold, as did his voice when he spoke.

“Why? Did she stay in that pathetic little town another day with that…” His nose scrunched up in disgust. “Mechanic?”

Wally felt disgust for his father just then. How could such a man… If he only knew…

_Well, tell him_.

“She got caught in a flash flood, Dad.”

Joseph blinked. “I’m sorry?”

Wally scoffed under his breath. “You should be. Here. Look.”

He snatched the TV remote off his dad’s desk and pointed it at the TV in the corner. Within minutes he was on the appropriate channel where the news was showcasing the unexpected flash flood and showing different cars that had gotten caught in it, including Joseph West’s _precious_ black Cadillac.

“You see that car right there?” He pointed to the screen with the remote. “That’s yours. And the woman crying for help from the half-opened window? That’s your daughter. That’s _Iris_. Iris almost _died_.”

Joseph’s eyes widened briefly before he quickly composed himself.

“I’m assuming the car is a lost cause then?”

Wally couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“What?”

“Well, Iris is obviously alright, since you just talked to her. What about the car? Is there any saving it?”

“I… Are you _serious_ right now?”

Joseph frowned.

“Iris is _alive_, but she’s far from alright. And she wouldn’t be alive at all if that ‘mechanic’ you so despise hadn’t risked his own neck to pull her from the car as it flooded and disappeared under water.”

“And what proof do you have that he did that? Other than Iris telling you, of course,” he said, as if his daughter’s testimony was the most unreliable source.

“This,” he said, pointing to the TV again. “It was caught on camera.”

Both men watched as indeed, a large pick-up truck with a small boat in the back of it came to a stop just short of the flash flood. A man resembling very clearly the Barry they had met in the small town the day before moved the boat onto the water and broke the glass of the car window just in time to pull Iris out. Soon after they made it ashore, they were escorted into town by rescuers previously too busy with other stragglers to make it to Iris in time.

Then Wally turned off the TV and dropped the remote on his dad’s desk with a clatter.

“Was that necessary?” Joe asked, with an air of authority.

“Iris is your daughter. Barry is the man who saved her life. That should be more important to you than anything you own, especially that damn car.”

“That damn car-”

“Is a prized possession, I know.”

“Passed down from my father, and eventually to you.”

“I don’t want it!”

“Now, son-”

“I want Iris safe and sound and happy. And whether you like it or not, that’s never going to be with you.”

Joseph rose out of his seat.

“Now you listen here -”

“No, _you_ listen.” Joseph’s mouth snapped shut. “I’m sick of sitting by while you belittle Iris for something reckless she did when she was 18.”

“Something reckless? She ran out of money in a matter of days, got lost in the middle of nowhere, and was almost raped by a gang of men.”

“I know.”

“That’s far more serious than what happened today.”

“I _know_.”

“Then what am I missing here?”

“Iris is a grown woman now. She can take care of herself.”

Joseph laughed. “I don’t think so.”

“What happened in the week she was gone?”

“Well, she nearly got herself drowned for one. And she broke my car.”

“She did nothing to your car. It broke down on its own, because you never drive it and didn’t know there was anything wrong with it, since it was given to you!”

“Wallace, that’s enough.”

“It’s not nearly enough.”

Joseph’s lips thinned.

“I think you’d better leave. I’ll see you in the morning, at which time I hope I will be receiving an apology from you for your behavior.”

“She made friends, got your car fixed, and fell in love.”

Joseph appeared startled.

“That’s all that happened, and you better accept that before she runs off on you for good this time.”

“Good night, Wallace.”

“Oh, and don’t be expecting any apology from me, because you won’t get one. From now on, Iris is my top priority, privately and publicly. Especially in front of you.”

“I said _good night_.”

Wally scoffed and waved his dad off, shaking his head as he turned around and slammed the door behind him as he retreated into the mansion to get the most recent conversation with his father out of his head.

Their mom was right to leave. Wally only wished he and Iris had been old enough to go to her when she was on her deathbed, because then Joseph West had full control of them as minors, and he refused to let them go. Reluctantly he let them go to her funeral, but he refused to attend himself.

“She was dead to me the moment she walked out that door,” he’d said recklessly to his two children the night after their mother’s funeral.

Wally had burst into quiet tears. Iris had been stoic before him, but frightened, nonetheless. Their nanny, Cecile, came in at the opportune moment and ushered them to their perspective bedrooms after spending a good portion of the night together with her in Iris’ room.

Their dad had Iris under his thumb after what happened over 10 years ago. There was no way she would go against his wishes now unless she had an extra push. Wally fully intended to be there to make that push happen. She deserved to live a happy life with a man she loved who deserved her. After what Wally had heard and seen, Barry was fully deserving of her, and had fixed the damn car on top of that, regardless of what happened in the flood.

Wally was going to make sure she got her happy ending if it was the last thing he did.

…

The next morning Barry and Iris woke to a knock on the door of their motel room.

“I’ll get it,” Barry murmured, kissing Iris on the side of her face before pulling back the covers on his side of the bed and getting dressed to greet whoever waited on the other side of the door.

The person was shivering in the rain but managed to stop their teeth from chattering long enough to hand Barry the plastic-covered clothes they’d worn the day before.

“Uhh…thank you. Thank you very much,” Barry said.

“They’ve been washed and dried and ironed,” the person said cheerfully. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very,” Barry said honestly.

“Good. I’m glad. No charge on the room, and your vehicle is parked right outside the office. The front desk will have your keys.”

Barry’s heart swelled with gratitude.

“Thank you so much,” he said, sure of himself this time.

“You’re welcome. Donuts and bagels are in the office as well, if you’d like some.”

The person smiled cheerfully and turned on their heel to walk across the balcony and down the stairs, hurrying into the office to dry off before Barry could respond.

He shook his head, smiling, and then closed the door.

“Who was that?” Iris asked, sleepily sitting up in bed and holding the sheet up over her breasts.

“Someone from the main office,” Barry said, peeling back the plastic covers. “They washed, dried, and ironed our clothes.”

“Oh, wow.” Iris’ voice ebbed with gratitude as well. “That’s…really nice of them.”

“No charge on the room either, and there’s some bakery in the main office if we want to grab some before we go.”

“Wow,” she said again. “For a motel, this is really exceptional service.”

Barry laughed and hung the clothes up over the window drapes, stripping himself a beat later and climbing back into bed with Iris, who giggled as soon as he was beside her. He peeled down the sheet, so her breasts were on display, and she shook at him.

“My, my…look who has a one-track mind this morning.”

“Every morning,” he mumbled, kissing one nipple. “You’re in my thoughts…” He kissed the other nipple. “Every second.”

Her words were breathy when she spoke. “That’s a lot of me inside your head.”

He looked up into her eyes, and she was astounded by the mix of love and lust she saw there.

“That’s a man in love for you.”

“Oh, Barry.”

She cradled his face in one hand, then leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. She lingered, then kissed him again before pulling back.

“Where are you going?” he asked, eyes on her ass as she walked away with the sheet just covering her front.

“To shower,” she said, then stopped and looked over her shoulder, waiting for his eyes to rise from her ass to the seductive gaze pouring from her deep, brown eyes. “Are you coming with me?”

“Hell, yes,” he muttered, then practically leapt from the bed, almost tripping over his feet on his way over to her.

She giggled, then yelped when one of his hands came down for a light smack on one ass cheek.

“Barry!”

He grinned wildly.

“Was that… Was that necessary?”

“Uh-huh,” he said, still grinning as he pinned her to the wall just inside the bathroom after shutting the door. “Just like this is.” He bent his head and kissed her slowly, unraveling her grip on the bed sheet, and smiling again as it fell to the floor.

“You are a very good seducer,” she said against his lips.

“Thank you.” He smirked, pulling back. “You’re not such a bad seductress yourself.”

“When have I ever tried to seduce you?”

He gave her a look that spoke volumes. She felt heat rise into her cheeks.

“Blatantly asking you when we’re gonna fuck is not the mark of a great seductress.”

He laughed. “Maybe not, but….” He lowered his voice. “It got me hard all the same.”

Iris shivered. “Let’s take a shower,” she said quietly, her eyes never leaving his.

Barry reluctantly removed his naked body from hers long enough to get the shower just the right temperature. Then he took a step back and gestured for her to enter.

“After you.”

She started to walk towards the opening, then stopped.

“What?” he asked, a smirk unmistakable on his lips.

“You gonna slap my ass again?” She raised one eyebrow.

He laughed but held both of his hands up high for her to see.

“I swear to you, I will not.”

“Hmph,” she said, but bravely walked into the shower anyway. Barry was smirking the whole way, but he never touched her.

At least, not until _he_ got in the shower.

“Oh, my God, this water feels so-”

Flush up against her backside, he skimmed her shoulders with his hands and whispered hotly in her ear.

“Heavenly, I know.”

Iris felt the weight of his hard cock low on her back, as water pounded down on them both.

“_Barry_.”

Her breathy whisper was lost in the sound of the water, in the sound of heart beat hammering away, in the sound of Barry’s breath in her ear, in the feel of her pulse going crazy in her neck and a dripping feeling in her pussy that had nothing to do with the shower water.

“Let me wash you,” Barry said, reaching for the small slab of motel soap in front of her.

And he washed her, and it felt amazing. So, she returned the favor, and convinced herself that no sex was going to happen. But just as she thought Barry was going to turn off the shower and exit before her, he turned her around, lifted her feet up off the ground, and fucked her into the wall opposite the pouring water.

Iris’ toes curled as she called out his name, and she bit down on his shoulder as her nails dug into his back. He had to adjust his footing once so they wouldn’t fall, but it was easy enough for someone as horny and determined as he was.

It was over in minutes, but it was exhilarating. Iris knew she’d never forget it.

Barry set her back down on the floor of the tub and got out first, so he could assist her, knowing full well her legs probably felt like jelly.

“That was a damn good shower, Barry Allen.”

He smirked. “Any time you need one, I’m there.”

He winked when she looked at him, and she felt the fire growing in her belly again. She cleared her throat and reached for a towel that she quickly wrapped around herself before heading out into the main room. If she wasn’t careful and quick, _she’d_ be the one jumping _him_, and they’d never get out of there.

…

After getting dressed and thanking their hosts and the rescue workers later that morning, Barry and Iris set off in Barry’s pick-up to Central City. Thankfully, Barry knew an alternate route that avoided the towns that had been flooded the night before, in case there was still flooding. In no time at all, they were on their way.

The ride went smooth enough for the most part. It was quiet, but a comfortable silence, and Barry held Iris’ hand over the console.

Like he was afraid he’d lose her if he let go, Iris thought.

And there was some value to that sentiment, so Iris didn’t dare let go. She didn’t want to anyway. She liked being with him like this, and chances are she wouldn’t be ever again.

When they finally passed the ENTERING CENTRAL CITY sign however, Iris could feel the tension rising from him. She could feel it in his grip too, and inevitably had to bring it to his attention.

“Barry- My- My hand, you’re…you’re kind of squeezing it.”

“Huh?” His brows furrowed, and then he looked down to see the death grip he had on her. He released her immediately, and Iris massaged her hand briefly in her lap.

“Sorry,” he said. “I guess I’m just nervous.”

“About what? Seeing my dad again?” She tried to smile as she leaned her head back against the headrest, but it did nothing.

“About losing you, Iris,” he said quietly, and she looked away.

“Well, maybe you won’t…” she trailed off.

“Huh?” A glimmer of hope shown in his eyes, and she knew she was wrong to tease him.

“I could be pregnant.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Iris.”

“It’s true!” she continued with enthusiasm, now that she’d started. “It only takes once, Bear. And we had unprotected sex _twice_.” She held up two fingers.

“What did you call me?” he asked, suddenly very intent.

“Bear? Should I not have? I guess it’s a little late for nicknames, huh?”

He attempted a smile. “I like it. Only you can call me that.”

“And maybe your mother,” she said, which made him laugh.

_Mission accomplished_, she thought.

“Yeah, I guess,” he said. “I am a mama’s boy, after all.”

“Unapologetically.”

Iris smiled up at him, and when Barry caught it, he could’ve sworn that was love in her eyes. But if it was, then how could she go through with this? How could she throw her life away when he promised her so much, loved her so intensely, if she loved him too?

“We’re here,” she said, and he turned to look at the mansion before them.

“Wow.”

Iris sighed and nodded. “Yep.”

The large gate opened before them, and Barry drove his truck through. He drove the long circle driveway up to the front door, and somehow wasn’t surprised at all when Joseph West walked outside just as he came to a stop and put the Jeep in park.

He nodded to the man, who curtly nodded back.

“Hi, Dad.” Iris waved half-heartedly. “Did Wally-”

“He told me.” Joseph fixed his gaze on Barry. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for my daughter.”

“Of course,” Barry said, astounded by the gratitude, even if it did sound a bit forced.

There was no mention of the car, but there was no need. It was obvious Joseph West was irritated that his daughter had come home in a Jeep and not his prized Cadillac. Still, his daughter was home safe and sound, and that was part of the deal at the very least.

“Come on inside, Iris. Supper’s on the table.”

Barry started to panic. Was she not allowed to even say _goodbye_?

“In a minute, Dad. I’m going to say goodbye to Barry first.”

He breathed an inward sigh of relief and didn’t care one bit that Joseph West was miffed by that response.

“Very well,” he said. “Be quick about it. The food is hot.”

He turned away and went inside, closing the door behind him.

“Iris-”

She turned around and kissed him hard, pouring all her emotions she had into that kiss, even the ones she hadn’t spoken yet and maybe never would.

When they broke apart due to the need for oxygen, their foreheads leaned heavily against each other.

“Please don’t ask me to change my mind, Barry. This is hard enough already.”

He sighed, trying not to cry as he played with her tendrils of dark curls.

“Okay.” He licked his lips. “I love you, Iris.”

She choked back a cry, trying to suppress any tears, even as one came tumbling down her cheek. When he wiped it away, she knew she couldn’t keep it inside anymore. He deserved to know, and hell, she wanted to tell him. Everything she wanted and dreamed and loved was in this man. She’d regret it the rest of her life if he didn’t know all that was in her heart.

“I love you, too,” she whispered, and he choked out a sob, because damn it was so perfect between them, and yet she couldn’t trust it to be enough. “Thank you for saving me…so many times.”

“Iris…”

“Thank you for-”

He couldn’t stand it anymore. He didn’t want any more thank yous. He just wanted her. So, he kissed her again, passionate at first and then slow and gentle. He pressed kisses to her nose and cheek and forehead and chin, kissing her tenderly as if he’d never see her again, because it seemed that he might not.

“Iris,” came the stern voice of Joseph West, and they reluctantly broke apart.

Barry hated that their time was cut short, but perhaps it was for the best. If he couldn’t have her, lengthening their last moments together would only hurt more.

“Goodbye, Iris,” he said, sounding as heartbroken as ever as she opened her door, closed it, and then looked back at him.

“Iris,” her father said again. “It’s time to go.”

She sighed shakily and looked only at Barry.

“Goodbye.”

She released the side of the Jeep and reluctantly went to her father who roughly pulled her inside and slammed the door behind them.

After a moment or two of digesting the cruel farewell, Barry shifted gears in his truck and made his way through the gates of the mansion and back to his hometown.

…

Once inside Iris wrestled her arm away from her father until he finally let go.

“I’m your daughter, not your prisoner. Remember that.”

His eyes narrowed at the disrespect, but he said nothing to it directly.

“Go in the dining room. Your food’s on the table.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Then go to your room.”

“I’m not a child!”

He tried to grab for her arm again, but she took several steps back.

“You’re acting like one.”

Her eyes narrowed.

“The only reason I’m here and not in Barry’s truck is because you raised me to be completely dependent on you, and I don’t know how I’d survive in the real world without the cushions you’ve placed all around me.”

“Good,” he said, obviously pleased. “That’s how it should be.”

She scoffed and shook her head, then turned around and stalked off.

“Where are you going?” he demanded.

“My room!” She shouted back, stomping up the stairs as she went.

If he wanted to see her as a child, she would damn well act like one.

Joseph was annoyed, but it occurred to him suddenly that was the first time in years Iris had taken the stairs and not the elevator. He paused to think about it, wondering what could’ve happened to change her so called ‘fear of heights’. But in the end, he brushed it aside and went into the dining room to eat his dinner with the only other person suitable left for him to eat with, his son, Wallace.

“Where are you going?” he asked, when he came into the room only to find him getting up from his seat.

“I’m not really hungry,” he said.

“Don’t you become a problem too,” he warned.

Wally snickered. “I told you, Dad. I don’t care what you think anymore. Iris is my number one.”

Taking the long way out of the room to avoid a physical confrontation with his father, Wally left the dining room and made his way up the stairs as well. Though he didn’t make his way to his own room. Instead, he made a bee line for Iris’.

He knocked on the door lightly, but he could hear through the solid wood that she hadn’t heard him. She was crying. It gutted him that their dad had so much control over her, even when she said he didn’t. Well, he hadn’t prevented her from falling in love, now, had he? Wally smirked to himself, despite the circumstances. That would be the magic ticket.

He knocked a little louder to get through the sound of her tears, and-

“Go away!” she shouted. “I said I’m not hungry! I’ll starve if I have to!”

Hurt wracked through his entire body. The fact was their father would never have come to check on her. Only their mother and Cecile would. Now, so would he.

“Iris,” he said, quieter than his recent knock. “It’s me. Wally.”

There was the sound of some shuffling around, and then the door opened just a crack. Her hair was messy, and her eyes were red. She sniffled, as she stood there, and all he wanted in life was to hold her.

“Hi, Wally.” She forced the tiniest smile. “What…What is it?”

“Can I come in?”

Her brows furrowed. “What about dinner?”

“Suddenly I’m not so hungry.”

“Oh, Wally, I-” Guilt rode off her in waves. “I didn’t mean…”

He shook his head.

“It wasn’t you, Iris. It was him.” He paused a minute, letting her digest. “Can I?” He gestured to the room again, and she nodded, opening it further.

Iris closed the door behind him after he’d walked all the way in and was seating on one of the very large luxury chairs in the huge room. The two of them looked small next to the chair, let alone the entire room. It was located in a mansion after all. Appearances were everything.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” she asked, quietly.

He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, not sure how she would take his ideas. He thought she’d be onboard but knowing how almost all of her choices in life centered around daddy’s approval, he wasn’t quite sure.

“Iris… Do you _want_ to be with Barry?”

She blinked, about to sit down, she stood up again.

“Is this an interrogation?” she asked, quick to jump to conclusions after what their father had just pulled downstairs.

“No, no, not at all!” he assured her, standing up and running his hands over her shoulders. He lowered his voice. “I’m just asking, big sister.” He brushed his knuckle along her chin, and that seemed to relieve her, as well as draw out the tiniest of smiles.

“Oh. Well then…” She started to walk past him and drop into the chair he’d abandoned. “Yes. Of course I want to be with him. I…”

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

She nodded slowly. “Yes.”

Wally got down on his knees before her.

“He’s got my approval, Iris. He saved your life. He defended you against Dad. And he’s never hurt you.”

_Well…_ she thought, but she decided not to go into how they hurt each other at the beginning of their association.

“Unfortunately, it’s not your approval that matters, Wally. It does to me, but not in the grand scheme of things.”

“Screw Dad and his approval. All he cares about is himself and the image he thinks this family should have. This family is falling apart because of him. Don’t let it hold you back.”

She sighed and leaned back in the chair, gently rocking as she held her brother’s hand.

“Even if his approval didn’t matter, the rest I said was true.”

He looked at her, confused.

“I know you were listening, Walls.”

“I…”

He looked helplessly at her, and she realized he truly was drawing a blank. She licked her lips and prepared to explain.

“I’m completely reliant on Dad. I’ve never had a job, never had a support system, never had friends-”

“You’ve had friends,” he combatted.

“That liked me because of me and not because I was a little rich girl?” Wally couldn’t think of what to say. “It’s okay. It took me some time to come to that realization too.”

“Well, if you found friends, real friends, in the town you spent the last week in… If you got a guy to fall in love with you, _Iris_… Don’t you think it’s worth going back?”

“And what would I do, Wally? Become a housewife? Mow someone’s lawn? Apply to be a secretary? Those jobs would make me scream, and you know it.”

“The housewife might not.”

She rolled her eyes at his teasing.

“I’m nowhere near ready to get married, and I don’t think Barry is either. We’ve known each other for six days. It’s incredible we’re at the place we are.”

“Sometimes it happens like that.”

“Yeah, maybe…” She drifted off.

“Iris.” He squeezed her hand to get her attention. “I think you should go back.”

She laughed.

“Have you been paying attention or are you a figment of my imagination right now?”

“Well, if your imagination is telling you to go back, then I’d say that’s pretty good incentive to do it.”

She sighed. “You don’t understand-”

“I do understand. You made friends there, you got a boyfriend…and you don’t want their opinion of you to drop when the complaining side comes out the second you get a job that requires any manual labor.”

Iris avoided his eye contact but nodded.

“Iris, it’s not going to happen.”

She scoffed. “And how do you know that?”

“Because that town has fallen in love with you just about as fast as you fell in love with it.”

She blinked.

“They may be annoyed, but I doubt they’re incapable of complaining themselves, so you may find yourself irritated by them too.”

Her mouth fell open.

“You were there for a few hours, Wally. How do you come to such conclusions?”

“Dad complained about Barry’s parents on the way home, how they came to your defense, and how they couldn’t stop talking about how much they loved you. Also, that blonde…what was her name?”

“Felicity.”

“Yeah… Who is she again?”

“The secretary at Barry’s work.”

“Yeah. Uh-huh. The secretary at his job stood up to our dad to get you to stay an extra day, because she cared about Barry so much?” He shook his head. “She cared about you too.”

“But… We hardly interacted!”

“And the vendors at the fair? They might’ve been willing to admit you were at their booth, but they didn’t give away which direction you went. They couldn’t stop talking about the prizes you picked out though, and how cute and sweet and endearing you and Barry were together.”

Tears filled her eyes with joy.

“I…I don’t know what to say.”

“I say that would’ve never happened in Central City.”

“Wally-”

“Give these people a chance before you spend the rest of your life wishing you had.”

She sighed.

“And Barry? He’s not going to wait forever. If he thinks you’re gone for good, eventually he’ll fall in love with someone else. But you’ll always be the one who got away. Don’t you want to be the one who got him?”

Her heart started racing. First in a fury at the idea of Henry and Nora getting their long-awaited grandchildren from anyone but her and Barry. Then the most heavenly lovey-dovey feeling blossomed inside her at the vision of returning to him, being with him, marrying him, having kids with him…

“I’m not saying you have to decide tonight. I know it’s been in a long couple days for you. But I think…I really think your happy ending is with Barry in his hometown. All you have to do is put your foot down with Dad and walk out.”

Iris could barely breathe. _Could it truly be so simple?_

“Which is easier said than done, I know,” Wally continued. “But I’m in your corner. You say the word, and I’ll be there with you. I’ll even drive you to that crummy old town in my own, latest model, black Cadillac.”

She laughed and hugged him.

“Oh, Wally.”

“Who knows? To the people in that town you may become known as The Girl in the Black Cadillac.”

She laughed again, sniffling back happy tears.

“So, will you do it?” he asked. “Will you go get your happy ending?”

She hesitated. “Let me think on it. Okay? It’s a big step, and there’s no going back.”

“That’s typically why they say ‘happily ever after’.”

She smiled.

“But I’ll wait,” he said. “I don’t know how long my patience will run before I pester you again, but I’ll do my best. To wait for you.”

“Thank you, Wally.”

He released her hand, then slowly backed out of the room, popping his head in once more before leaving entirely.

“Oh, and just let me know if you’re hungry later. I had Cecile put some food in the fridge in my room. I kinda sensed things might go downhill as soon as Dad had you in his grip.”

Her jaw dropped. “You are a smart one, Wally West.”

He grinned, just as he had in every yearbook photo, and then proclaimed his utmost gratitude.

“I learn from the best.”

Her eyes twinkled as he disappeared and closed the door behind him. She changed clothes into her silk pajamas and got herself in bed while she waited for herself to get hungry again.

She thought about Barry and Linda and Henry and Nora. She thought about Felicity and Cisco and the festival and the park. She thought about how she’d absolutely despised Barry from the start, and now how she couldn’t love him more. She thought about being in his arms in the nude late at night and proclaiming their love while dressed in the most gorgeous set of black and white before the town.

She thought about how she had no picture of him, but if she went back, how she wouldn’t need one.

She thought of endless lonely nights before her erased by nights spent in his arms, talking with him, kissing him, making love to him.

It seemed like a no-brainer, but still.

She needed time.

…

_One week later…_

The click-clack from a confident set of legs in high heels echoed across the long marble hall as Iris approached for father’s office. Wally was already inside, talking business probably. She wanted to make her own grand entrance.

“Good morning, Daddy!” she announced, after opening the double doors and standing in the doorframe, beaming.

Joseph lifted his head from the work Wally had set out before him and focused in on his smiling daughter.

“Good morning, Iris. You’re in a good mood.” He glanced down at the objects she was holding in her arms. “What’s that you’ve got there? Anything for me?”

“Everything, actually. I’m leaving town.”

“You’re _what_?” Joseph’s tone immediately dropped.

Wally smirked as he scooted off to the side. He wouldn’t overshadow Iris on this one, but he’d stay nearby in case she needed him.

“Yep. I got a job.”

Joseph chuckled on an assumption.

“Oh, honey, you don’t need a job. We’re rich!”

“Yes, but I want one.”

He sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know why… but all right, what is it?”

“Apparently it’s called Merchant Shopper? It’s a new position that’s popped up in that small town I was in last week, remember?”

“Uh-huh…” His tone lowered again, his teeth just barely not grinding together.

“Well, anyway, I know the shop owner very well. A Miss Linda Park. She says she’s never had a merchant shopper before and thinks it’ll help bring in more customers immensely. I’m actually…excited for it.”

He sighed. “But honey, that’s a long way to go every day just for a job.”

Iris smiled even wider and leaned forward.

“I could not agree more, Dad. I could not agree more! In fact, there’s a requirement that you live in the town or…one town over at the most if you’re going to work there.”

Joseph scoffed. “Well, that settles it then. You don’t meet the requirements. You don’t live there. You can’t take that job, honey.”

“You see, that’s what I thought at first, but I looked-” She chuckled to herself and circled the desk to sit on it right next to where her dad was looking. “I looked into housing there, and you’ll never guess! There’s a townhouse, and they’ve agreed to discount the price for me to afford based on the income I receive from this new position!”

He frowned. “Who said that?”

“I believe Ray…” She searched for the name in her head.

“Palmer,” Wally supplied, smirking.

“Ray Palmer, that’s it! He’s very into housing. Real estate, building, at-home projects, and he’s seeing Felicity, who I believe you know very well, Dad.”

His eyebrows narrowed.

“What’s in the bags, Iris?”

“Oh, I’m so glad you asked!” Her cheerfulness faded instantly to showcase her seriousness of the situation. She opened the zip lock bags and watched her father’s face as credit cards, wallets, bank account information, and identification came tumbling out and spilled all over his desk.

“What the h-”

“This is everything of me that belongs to you.”

“Now, honey-”

“I know you think I can’t make it in the world. But we’ll never know if I don’t try. You can’t base everything off what happened when I was 18. I was a girl then, a vulnerable, reckless girl who needed protecting. Now, I’m a woman.”

Joseph stared up at his daughter.

“And I need to live my own life.”

Wally started to clap and stopped abruptly when Joseph looked at him.

“What do you have to do with all this?” he demanded.

Wally held up his hands in surrender.

“Hey, all I did was make phone calls. And provide the ride for today…in my very own black Cadillac.”

Joseph’s jaw dropped.

“Goodbye, Dad. We’ll be in touch.”

Iris blew him a kiss, then walked out with Wally close at her heels.

“That. Was. Amazing!” Wally cheered as soon as they were in the hall heading for the door.

Iris laughed.

“That felt good.”

…

It was midday, almost time for Barry’s break at the auto shop. He didn’t usually work on Saturdays, but since it marked a week since he’d last seen Iris, he knew he’d need a distraction. Nothing like work to make him focus on something that wasn’t the absolute love of his life.

He hadn’t been to his parents’ place for the past week. He went on Sunday, just to fill them in, but he couldn’t stand the sight of their faces, filled with sympathy for what he’d lost – for what they’d all lost, but especially him. So he kept making excuses, kept not coming. He knew he couldn’t do that forever, especially since he didn’t have much motivation to cook for himself after what had happened. But he didn’t know what else to do. He was mourning Iris.

“Barry!”

He lifted his head at the sound of Felicity’s voice, barely managing to suppress a groan. Today was supposed to be an easy day. He didn’t need any complainers or extra work.

“I’ll go see what’s up, man,” Oliver said, surprising him, but in a good way.

“Thanks.”

A few minutes later, and some bickering between Oliver and Felicity at that, Oliver returned to his side of the car.

“It’s for you, Barry.”

Barry blinked.

“But I thought-”

“_Just_ you.”

“Can you tell me what it’s about?” he asked, wiping his hands and hanging the rag on a hook on the wall.

Oliver shook his head.

“Nope. You gotta see it for yourself.”

Bewildered, but accepting the inevitable, Barry shook his head and started toward the front of the shop.

“Okay… I don’t see what the big deal i-” His speech stopped the moment he looked up.

Standing there by Felicity’s desk, chatting away as she waited was none other than Iris. Her eyes glanced up at him when she sensed his presence, and she held her hand up for Felicity to stop talking. Felicity turned around in her seat and sealed her lips shut.

“Hi, Barry,” Iris said softly.

He took one step and then another and then another, until he was directly in front of her.

“Iris,” he breathed, as if he could hardly believe it. Then he shook his head. “What are y-”

She shrugged innocently.

“I changed my mind.”

His jaw dropped in disbelief, and she smiled brightly at him.

“Felicity said you’d be he-”

He cut her off, his lips on hers, kissing her passionately for all the world to see. Everyone in sight of them clapped and hooted and hollered.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he whispered breathlessly, tracing her face with his fingertips.

“Now you’ll see me every day. I’m going to be living right next to you.”

His lips parted. “And for work?”

“Linda’s offered me a job, and the owners of the townhouse made an arrangement that will work for me.”

“I…I don’t know what to say.”

She smiled serenely.

“Say you’ll be my boyfriend, Barry Allen. I’m about to become the best girl next door.”

A sudden honking was heard before Barry could respond, and they both turned to see Wally in the window of another black Cadillac.

“Is that?”

“Uh-huh.” She giggled as she pulled him close.

“Damn, you’re the girl in the black Cadillac.”

She could not stop smiling.

“Say yes!” Wally called from his car, and when Barry looked around, he saw everyone was waiting on pins and needles for his response. He laughed and shook his head.

“Yes,” he told her, cupping her face and going in for another kiss. “Always yes.”

They kissed some more in front of the auto shop, then eventually pulled away, all smiles. Felicity and Oliver waved them off, and Cisco and Linda were there in a cab to drive them all the way to the Allen’s house for a celebration.

“I can’t wait to tell them their dream has come true! Grandbaby Allens!” Iris sighed contently.

Everyone in the car went silent, so she turned to the rest of them and rolled her eyes.

“Well, not right _now_.”

She laughed as they pushed her around, and eventually found solace right where it had been from the very beginning, in Barry’s arms.

“I love you,” she said, looking up into his eyes.

“I love you more,” he said, brushing the hair out of her face and leaning down for another kiss.

The last thing they heard before the noise resurfaced and pulled them out of their little bubble was Nora Allen, practically flying down the stairs the minute she saw them in the backseat.

“Oh, my God, Iris! You’re back!”


End file.
